Apprend-moi à aimer
by Ayumiaou
Summary: Ayuzawa Misaki est la présidente du conseil des étudiants de son lycée : le lycée Seika. Mais en parallèle, elle travaille secrètement pour un "Maid-Café" afin d'aider sa famille qui a des difficultés financières. Un soir, Usui Takumi, un garçon populaire de son lycée, va découvrir son secret. Une "complicité" et un secret nait alors entre les deux étudiants.
1. Informations

Hello :3  
Déjà bienvenue à tous sur cette fan fiction ^^

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que mes écrits sauront vous faire sourire.  
N'hésitez pas d'ailleurs à venir me lire sur mon site personnel d'écriture.  
(J'y suis plus présente et les chapitres sont beaucoup plus rapides là-bas,  
sans parler des détails que vous n'aurez malheureusement pas sur Fanfiction . net  
J'avoue je suis une véritable quiche pour utiliser correctement ce site)

laboiteasuprisedayu. jimdo. com  
(N'oubliez pas d'enlever les espaces ^^)

Merci encore pour votre lecture et je vous dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures :3  
See you Soon Guys ! ❤


	2. Chapter 1

{ **PV Misaki** }

Les choses ne pouvaient certainement pas être plus banales qu'aujourd'hui. C'était une journée ennuyante et sans grand intérêt. Même le temps semblait faire la tête. Mais j'avais tout de même un mauvais pressentiment. À vrai dire... je me sentais un peu à l'écart des évènements, comme si on essayait de faire quelque chose dans mon dos, sans que je n'en sache rien. Pourquoi me demanderez-vous ? Je me posais exactement la même question... Et je n'étais pas certaine de vouloir en connaitre la raison.

{ _Flash Back_ }

Mes premières craintes s'étaient fondées le matin même, à la maison. Je sentais une atmosphère étrange et pesante, chose pourtant rare chez la famille Ayuzawa. J'habitais avec ma mère et ma sœur cadette. Notre famille était certes petite, mais nous étions très soudés depuis le départ de mon père, chose dont je préfère éviter de parler... J'étais passé voir Suzuna, ma petite sœur, afin de grappiller quelques informations sur cette ambiance pourrie. Mais elle fit comme si elle ne remarquait pas ma présence. Et cette réaction étrange de la part de ma sœur me fit froid dans le dos… pourtant rien d'inhabituel n'était arrivé et personne n'avait fait de bêtises. En tout cas, pas à ma connaissance. Je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine et m'adossait contre la porte de sa chambre, lui faisant bien comprendre que je ne partirais pas sans avoir une réponse. Il en était hors de question !

\- Suzuna... que s'est-il passé à la maison pendant mon absence ? _répétais-je en haussant la voix d'un cran._

\- _J'entendis un court soupire et Suzuna referma son livre d'un coup de main_. Rien onee-chan ? Qu'est-ce qui te faire dire ça ?

Ce qui me faisait dire ça ? Elle avait passé sa matinée à lire des revues pour jeunes filles, chose dont elle avait horreur en temps normal. Et surtout, je ne l'avais pas vu toucher à un seul de ses magasines de tirages au sort. Elle qui en était pourtant si accro… Je la vis se retourner sur son lit, mettant fin à notre dialogue visuel et je compris que je n'étais plus la bienvenue dans sa chambre. Je soupirais bruyamment, lui faisant bien comprendre que son comportement m'agaçait et refermait la porte, prenant la direction de la cuisine. Je pris une tranche de pain de la veille et le beurrait soigneusement afin de ne pas trop en utiliser. Et oui… dans la famille Ayuzawa rien ne se perdait et tout se comptait presque. L'argent ne coulait pas à flot… malheureusement. Je poussais un autre soupire, évitant de trop m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Après tout, cela pouvait toujours être pire. Je regardais l'horloge murale de la cuisine afin de constater qu'il n'était que six heures trente du matin. Maman ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer de sa garde de nuit. Elle en faisait trop… Elle avait toujours été de faible constitution et savait pertinemment qu'elle ne devrait pas cumuler autant d'heures de travail. Mais notre manque d'argent était si important, que nous n'avions plus le loisir de choisir nos actions. Mon petit travail et le sien ne suffisait pas à payer nos dettes et les dépenses de la vie courante… C'était si humiliant et désolant… Je ramassais ma vaisselle afin de la déposer dans l'évier et la laver rapidement, essayant à nouveau de gaspiller le moins d'eau chaude possible. J'appelais Suzuna afin qu'elle vienne également déjeuner, mais voyant son manque de réponse je soupirais et enfilais mes chaussures sans dit un mot. Après tout, elle commençait les cours une demi-heure après moi, elle avait encore largement le temps de manger. Je pris mon sac et mes clefs sur le buffet, remarquant une carte à l'attention de mon père… La banque… elle n'était pas ouverte et reposait sur le buffet en vrac avec une tonne d'autres papiers et publicités. Tans pis, je n'avais plus le temps de m'en préoccuper, il était temps d'aller en cours.

{ _Fin du Flash Back_ }

Je soupirais m'étalant à nouveau sur le bureau dans la salle des étudiants. J'étais comme à mon habitude arrivée bien avant les autres élèves, afin de pouvoir prendre au sérieux mon rôle de présidente des élèves. C'était une tache qui m'avait été accordé en début d'année et j'avoue que celle-ci me plaisait énormément. Je me sentais utile et importante. Et puis comme ça, je pouvais toujours garder un œil sur les garçons en proie aux frêles et jeunes filles de cette école. Le lycée Seika était une ancienne école pour garçon reconvertit il y a peu en un établissement mixte, d'où une grande majorité de garçons dans l'école pour une toute petite poignée de fille. Je terminais de signer un papier pour les prochaines élections de membres du comité et posais ma tête sur la feuille, me laissant quelques secondes de répits bien méritées. Cette histoire avec ma sœur me rendait folle. Je savais pertinemment qu'il se passait quelque chose et que personne ne voulait me mettre au courant… Mais bon sang qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être...

\- Et bien Kaichou... Quelle pose élégante. Mal dormi ?

\- _Je relevais rapidement la tête tombant nez à nez avec la coqueluche du lycée…_ Usui...

Je soupirais finalement, détournant mon regard du sien. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là aussi tôt ? Il avait toujours le chic pour venir m'embêter celui là… D'ailleurs, tout le monde avait toujours le chic pour débarquer au moment même où je désirais rester seule. Mais je ne pouvais pas me mentir, j'étais plutôt contente de le voir. Etre seule avait ses mauvais côté aussi… Il s'avança pour venir s'assoir sur le bureau à ma gauche et sourit en voyant que je ne faisais aucun mouvement de recul. Je callais plus confortablement ma tête entre mes bras croisé, essayant le moins possible de lui montrer de l'attention. Ce gars était vraiment dérangé… Je le sentis gigoter à côté de moi.

\- Le bureau n'est pas une chaise, _lui clamais-je en grognant contre mes bras._

\- _Je l'entendis rire, ce qui eut pour effet de me taper sur le système._ Ni un lit Ayuzawa.

Mon égo venait de se prendre une bonne claque… un point pour lui. Je me redressais rapidement sur ma chaise regardant dans fond de la salle. En temps normal, me chamailler avec lui suffisait à me changer les idées pour la journée, mais là … pas moyen de me faire oublier quoique ce soit. Et puis cette lettre commençait à me trotter dans la tête, j'aurais peut-être du l'ouvrir enfin de compte…

\- Tu n'as pourtant pas de fièvre... quelque chose te tracasse Kaichou ?

J'eus juste le temps de pousser un cri et de le repousser aussi rapidement que je le pus. Cet idiot avait profité de mon inattention pour coller son front contre le mien, nos visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Mon visage prit la couleur d'une tomate bien mûre et j'eus l'impression que ma température corporelle avait atteint le seuil maximum. J'entendis rapidement son rire enfantin et sentit mes mains me démanger fortement, si seulement je pouvais le baffer à cet instant même... Cet enfoiré osait se foutre de ma poire en plus…

\- Espèce d'alien pervers... _ma voix tremblait de colère, mais un peu de gène aussi je l'avoue…_

\- Je me fais simplement du souci pour toi Ayuzawa et puis je te l'ai déjà dis que tu es adorable quand tu piques une colère, _son sourire sincère calma un peu mes ardeurs, faisant louper un battement à mon cœur._

Je sentis sa main dans mes cheveux, alors qu'il s'amusait à mes les caresser comme si j'étais son petite chaton domestique. Je ronchonnais, mais le laissait faire, sachant très bien que je finissais par dire quelque chose, sa prochaine action pour m'embêter pouvait être encore plus humiliante. Et n'allez pas vous imaginer que ses attentions me plaisent… loin de là… Il semblait si heureux avec son sourire aux lèvres que je ne pus que détourner le visage, légèrement gênée.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Kaichou ?

\- Rien... _je ronchonnais à nouveau voyant qu'il ne laisserait pas tomber l'affaire._

\- Pas besoin de sortir les griffes avec moi. Dis tous à ton maitre, Misa-Nyu ~

Il prit un air débile pour dire son Misa-Nyu et me lança à nouveau un de ses sourires à la Colgate total. Je repoussais sa main de ma tête et grognais contre lui, encore plus rouge que tout à l'heure. Là il avait dépassé les bords.

\- Je ne suis pas un chat et tu n'es pas mon maitre Usui ! _hurlais-je._

Et voilà, encore à rire pour un rien... qu'est-ce que cet alien pouvait-être stupide...

{ **PV Usui** }

Je n'y pouvais rien. Elle était tellement mignonne et adorable avec son visage en feu et ses réactions de chaton rebelle. Elle ressemblait bien à Litch, il n'y avait pas de doute. Je continuais simplement de lui caresser les cheveux un moment lui souriant de mon plus beau sourire ravageur, elle finissait toujours par me pardonner quand je lui faisais ça. Ma Misa, au final ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un petite chaton en manque de câlins. Elle se releva rapidement, me lança un regard noir bien que ses joues soient rouge sang et se dirigea vers la porte la fermant assez bruyamment pour me faire croire qu'elle était fâchée. Mais je savais bien que c'était des bêtises… Son cœur ne faisait qu'un bond en me voyant et elle faisait simplement exprès de cacher ses sentiments à mon égard. Bon... il était temps d'aller en cours... enfin, peut-être.


	3. Chapter 2

{ **PV Takumi** }

Bon... comme à mon habitude, les cours étaient passés à la trappe. Je n'avais aucune envie d'y aller et le beau temps me dissuadait encore plus de bouger. Je m'étais installé sur le toit du lycée afin de profiter des premiers rayons du soleil d'été. Le temps était idéal pour faire bronzette et puis, avec mon niveau scolaire je pouvais bien me permettre de louper un cours ou deux. Je profitais donc des trois premières heures de cours pour rattraper mes heures de sommeil manquées. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire…

L'heure de la pause déjeunée arriva bien plus vite que je ne l'aurais prévue. La sonnerie me tira des bras de Morphée et je m'étirais de tout mon loin afin de faire craquer mes muscles endoloris. Je devrais penser à prendre un coussin ou un matelas gonflable la prochaine fois…

\- Bande d'abrutis, venez ici immédiatement !

Tiens, tiens … Je penchais ma tête en avant afin de jeter un coup d'œil en direction de la cours du lycée. Misaki courait après une bande de garçons, ceux du club de basket si ma mémoire ne me joue pas de tours. Ils avaient essayé de me recruter en début d'année, mais à vrai dire tous les clubs avaient essayé donc je me trompais peut-être avec un autre. Le petit bout de femme n'eut aucun mal à rattraper les cinq garçons qui la dépassaient d'au moins deux têtes. Ils se firent grandement disputer comme à leur habitude car ils n'avaient pas rangé leur vestiaire et que les filles se plaignaient des mauvaises odeurs. Misaki avaient vraiment tendance à les surprotéger… Ils se prirent un bon savon pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes et promirent de ranger le vestiaire le plus rapidement possible. Après tout, ils ne pouvaient rien contre le démon du lycée Seika. Cette femme était une vraie fureur, mais c'était ce qui me plaisait chez elle. J'étais le seul à savoir qu'elle avait ses côtés attachants et sensible, digne d'une vraie fille. Elle fit mine d'épousseter ses mains l'une contre l'autre et son regard croisa le mien pendant quelques secondes. Plusieurs émotions passèrent dans ses yeux, d'abord celle de la colère, digne de son rôle de présidente des élèves, contre moi le méchant et rebelle qui n'avait pas assisté au premiers cours de la journée. Puis quand je lui attribuais mon fameux sourire de dragueur avec un petit coucou de la main, elle finit par baisser la tête rouge de honte et fit comme si elle ne m'avait pas vu. Appelez moi sadique si vous le désirez, mais j'adorais la voir dans tous ses états. Elle était vraiment trop mignonne. Je me prélassais à nouveau sur le toit, sortant une sucette de ma poche que je fourrais rapidement dans ma bouche. Hors de question de bouger d'ici, et puis j'avais finis par venir en cours simplement pour la voir, le reste m'importait peu.

{ **PV Misaki** }

Franchement... Ces garçons sont vraiment des créatures stupides. Ils ne sont pas capables de faire les choses par eux même. Les femmes ont toujours besoin derrière eux pour le leur rappeler, c'était pénible… C'est à se demander si ranger leur affaire les tueraient…. Enfin bon, au moins j'étais persuadée qu'ils le feraient maintenant. Et ça même si je passais à nouveau pour le démon de Sekai, peu importe j'avais l'habitude.

Je frottais mes mains l'une contre l'autre après avoir tiré les oreilles des cinq garçons et me retournais pour me rendre à nouveau dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. Mes yeux croisèrent ceux d'Usui qui poirotait du le toit. Il était là lui… Je lui avais pourtant déjà dis d'arrêter de sécher les cours… Et puis le toit était interdit d'accès. Comment avait-il fait pour s'y faufiler encore une fois ? Il me lança un sourire à faire fondre toutes les filles et m'adressa un coucou de la main. J'eus le réflexe de rompre le contact visuel de suite… maudites rougeurs… Il allait m'entendre… J'entrais en trombe dans l'établissement, me dirigeant vers les escaliers.

\- Ayuzawa, _entendis-je au loin._

\- _Je me retournais pour faire face à une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs émeraude. Elle portait une longue robe à froufrou blanche et son visage était aussi fin qu'une poupée de porcelaine. Seules les larmes qui coulaient de ses joues faisaient mauvaise impression dans toute cette splendeur. Mais je connaissais cette voix_ … Yukimura ? _Le jeune homme, et oui vous avez bien entendu, acquiesça en entendant son prénom._ Bon sang….

Yukimura est le vice-président du lycée. Il a toujours eu un visage très fin et une petite taille, ce qui fait de lui le jouet personnel des autres garçons de l'école. Le pauvre, il est pourtant l'un des seuls pour qui j'ai de la considération. C'est un jeune homme sérieux et certes un peu trop timide, mais c'est un brave gars. Je soupirais le regardant et le vit trembler les larmes aux yeux.

\- _Je soupirais peinée pour lui et posait une main compatissante sur son épaule. J'avais beau trouver les actions des garçons stupides, mais il est vrai qu'il était mignon comme ça_ … Je m'occuperais d'eux plus tard Yukimura.

\- _Je vis le visage de Yukimura s'empourprer et il secoua la tête négativement._ Non ce n'était pas pour ça… Je… _Je me dirigeais déjà dans les escaliers sans faire attention à mon interlocuteur._ Ayuzawa où vas-tu ?

\- _Je m'arrêtais à mi-chemin pour lui lancer un regard, afin de ne pas le froisser._ Voir Usui.

\- Faire des câlins en cachette ? Faites le en public, à votre stade ce n'est plus un secret pour personne.

Je fis demi-tour sur moi-même pour envoyer un regard noir à Kanô. C'est un ami proche de Yukimura, son protecteur en quelque sorte. Kanô avait une aversion pour les femmes et ne supportait pas de leur parler ou même de les voir. Ce dégout lui était vite passé en me côtoyant, aller savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs. Il prenait toujours un malin plaisir à dire des bêtises pas croyable sur moi et Usui. Lui qui se disait médium en plus… Ses prophéties étaient des foutaises oui ! Je repris mon ascension des escaliers quatre à quatre. Je n'avais pas le temps de me battre avec lui pour l'instant. J'ouvris la porte de la cage d'escalier donnant sur le toit à la volée et m'attendit à tomber nez à nez avec Usui… Mais rien…

\- _Je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine, tapotant du pied nerveusement, m'avait-il vu arriver ?_ Où a-t-il bien pu se mettre ?

\- Tu me cherches Kaichou ? _Je vis une tête pendre de encadrement de la porte et fit un bond en arrière._

Usui s'était penché en avant pour regarder dans la cage d'escalier et ses cheveux blond mi long retombait sur son visage d'une façon presque irréelle… Comment faisait-il pour toujours être à tomber alors qu'il était la tête à l'envers ? Il me lança un sourire enfantin et sauta de la structure de la cage d'escalier pour atterrir devant moi. Il mit ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et resta planter devant moi sans rien dire, attendant simplement ma réaction… Ah oui, c'est vrai ! J'étais venue pour lui tirer les bretelles. Je pris mon air le plus sévère et pointait un doigt accusateur vers lui.

\- Usui, je t'ai pourtant déjà dis que le toit était interdit d'accès. Et puis, pourquoi est-ce que tu sèches encore les cours ?! _le réprimandais-je. Je passais mes doigts sur mes tempes, mimant une fausse migraine._ Et puis, comment as-tu fait pour venir ici alors que tout est fermé à double tours… Tu viens vraiment d'une autre planète ma parole…

Il prit un air de chien battu et haussa les épaules, faisant tournoyer sa sucette dans sa bouche. Bon sang… il avait le don de m'énerver. Je soupirais fermant les yeux une seconde, il était exaspérant. Ces quelques secondes étaient suffisantes pour qu'il vienne se planter à quelques centimètres de moi, passant une de ses mains sur ma taille, m'obligeant à me rapprocher dangereusement de lui. Ses yeux vert pétillaient de malice et son sourire en coin ne m'annonçait rien de bon…

\- Tu étais déjà si envieuse de me revoir ma Misa-chan ?

Mes joues prirent une couleur rouge pivoine et mon cœur sembla s'envoler. Ce garçon était vraiment une boule de phéromone ambulante… Pendant quelques instants, je ne me rappelais même plus pourquoi j'étais venue le voir. Je secouais la tête afin de reprendre mes esprits et posait mes deux mains sur son torse, pour le repousser de toutes mes forces. Mais peine perdue, il s'accrocha encore plus à moi, faisant en sorte que je sois complètement à sa merci. Je restais un moment sans rien dire, le nez fourré dans son cou. Je pouvais sentir son odeur et les battements de son cœur, aussi fou que les miens… Bon dieu, qu'est-ce tout cela pouvait bien signifier ?

\- Usui, arrête avec tes bêtises et lâche-moi …

\- _Je l'entendis rire et il passa une de ses mains dans mes cheveux, s'amusant avec une de mes mèches folles. Il se pencha pour me chuchoter ses mots à l'oreille, d'une voix suave qui me laissa toute chose._ Moi qui croyais avoir ma chance cette fois…

\- _Ma voix me sembla timide et hésitante_. Chance de quoi, au juste ?

\- _Il apporta la mèche avec laquelle il jouait à son visage et en huma l'odeur. J'en étais rouge de honte… il est vraiment barjo ma parole…_ De sortir avec toi, Ayuzawa.

Je ne sortis plus un mot après cette déclaration inattendue. Je savais bien qu'il était du genre à me taquiner mais là … L'amusement allait un peu loin. Je n'étais ni un jouet, ni un passe-temps et j'appréciais moyennement qu'il se paie ma poire avec ça. Surtout que… je savais très bien que mon cœur ne battait pas de colère pour lui. Idiote… un maque un jour, un masque toujours.

\- _Je soupirais et tournais la tête vers le côté, afin d'être sûre de ne pas croiser son regard par inadvertance._ Tu devrais arrêter de plaisanter avec ce genre de sujet tu sai… _mais je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase._

\- Je ne joue pas… quand finiras-tu par le comprendre ?

Son regard se fit ardent et j'eus l'impression d'être une enfant punie pour une bêtise idiote. Je baissais les yeux au sol et frissonnais. J'étais à la fois gênée et blessée par sa déclaration détournée. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas le croire ? Tout simplement car pour moi, les véritables sentiments ne se disent pas à la légère comme ça. Il jouait un rôle rien d'autre. Ce n'était pas la coqueluche du lycée pour rien… Il plaisait et il le savait… Je fis un mouvement brusque qui l'obligea à me relâcher. Je quittais le toit sans rien dire, sans même un regard pour lui. Et peu importe si je venais de le froisser… quelqu'un qui joue un rôle de toute façon ne peut pas être blessé… Il resta au même endroit sans rien dire lui aussi. Tans pis, j'avais une montagne de chose à faire de toute façon.

{ **PV Usui** }

Je ne savais plus vraiment où j'en étais… J'avais beau être sérieux et lui montrer de toutes les manières possible que je tenais à elle, elle finissait toujours par se refermer et me repousser. Je savais que sa haine envers les hommes jouait énormément dans ses sentiments, mais elle était plus que bornée. D'une manière ou d'une autre, je finirais bien pour lui faire cracher le morceau. Avec toutes ses réactions, elle ne pouvait pas être insensible à mes sentiments. Du moins, je l'espérais…

Les cours étaient finis bien trop tôt et bien entendu je n'y avais pas pointé le bout de mon nez. Avec ce qui s'était passé à midi avec Misaki, je doute qu'elle ait eu l'envie de me voir pendant les quatre heures de cours de l'après-midi. J'ai donc fini par faire la même chose que ce matin, autrement dit rien. Je passais le grillage du lycée peut avant la sonnerie de la fin des cours. En temps normal, Misaki restait dans la salle des élèves pour avancer son travail de présidente, mais le jeudi elle travaillait plus tôt et devait donc repousser son rôle de présidente. Elle filait toujours comme le vent après la première sonnerie afin de ne pas louper son train qui l'amènerait au Maid Latte. Je pris le temps de trainasser un peu en route, laissant le temps à Misaki d'arriver et de se changer. Mais après tout, était-ce une bonne idée ? Elle allait surement m'ignorer… Mais je savais aussi que si je n'allais pas vers elle, ce ne serait pas elle qui le ferait…

Je poussais la porte du Maid latte, découvrant Satsuki, la propriétaire, dans son costume de maid prête à accueillir les clients. En me voyant, elle me lança un sourire sincère et se montra plus détendue et naturelle, voyant qu'elle avait à faire à un client habitué.

\- Mon petit Usui ! Quelle belle surprise, cela fait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu. _Elle virevolta dans sa tenue telle une étudiante_.

\- _Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à cette boule d'énergie. Satsuki était une personne plein d'entrain et une vraie mère pour toutes ses vendeuses. Et puis elle aimait sincèrement son travail et cela la rendait encore plus méritante._ Oui, excusez-moi. J'avais certaines choses à faire ces temps-ci. _Je scrutais les environs cherchant Misaki parmi les serveuses de service. Mais personne…_ Misaki n'est pas là ?

\- _Satsuki fit la moue en m'entendant prononcer le vrai nom de Misaki et je secouais la tête pour m'excuser furtivement._ Misa, si bien sûre. _Elle m'indiqua la cuisine réservée aux employés d'une main._ Entre.

\- _Je m'avançais pour pénétrer dans la pièce quand j'entendis un bruit de talon frapper sur le sol. Aoi, le neveu de Satsuki, me scrutait un regard las sur le visage. Il portait d'ailleurs son déguisement de jeune idole avec sa perruque blonde et sa robe lolita._ Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais à la princesse ? Elle était d'une humeur … _cette situation semblait le faire rire._

\- _Satsuki attrapa son neveu par l'épaule et lui retira sa perruque._ Aoi ! Je ne pense pas que cela te regarde. Et je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas t'habiller comme ça ici !

Elle partit à la suite de son neveu pour lui retirer de force sa robe lolita. Ce garçon ne changerait jamais… Je sentis quelqu'un me lancer un regard noir et vis Hinata dans le fond de la salle. De quoi est-ce qu'il se mêlait lui encore… Hinata était l'ami d'enfance de Misaki et potentiellement mon rival. Bien qu'il ne soit qu'un pauvre shiba à côté de moi. Pauvre enfant… je soupirais, détournant le regard et entrait dans la cuisine afin de partir à la recherche de Misaki. J'allais affronter une tornade… je le sens…


	4. Chapter 3

{ **PV Misaki** }

Je m'assis un moment sur le banc dans le vestiaire des employés, l'eau dégoulinant encore de mon visage. J'avais essayé de me calmer en passant de l'eau fraiche sur moi, mais sans résultat. Ma frustration et ma colère ne daignaient pas à disparaitre. J'étais fichue… Comment avais-je pu envoyer bouler un client ? Surtout qu'il n'y était pour rien.

Je trainais des pieds et tirais la tronche depuis ce matin, il avait raison. Mais j'avoue que l'entendre de sa bouche me fit un sacré choc. D'ailleurs, il aurait pu éviter de me le faire remarquer à haute voix devant toute la clientèle. Mais l'histoire ne s'était pas arrêter là. A sa remarque, j'avais simplement tourné les talons en souriant de plus belle, chose qu'on évite de faire dans le commerce… Quand on est contrarié, on est censé le garder pour soi-même. En entendant mon soupire, le client attaqua de plus belle me disant que je n'avais rien à faire ici si je n'acceptais pas ses commentaires et que j'étais la pire serveuse qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase… Je me tournais vers lui, ignorant les regards inquiets de la part de mes collègues et déversait ma colère sur lui. Toute ma colère… même celle qui ne lui était pas destiné… Je sentis tout les regards de la salle sur moi, alors que j'essayais de reprendre mon souffle après avoir hurlé pendant au moins deux bonnes minutes. Bon sang j'avais honte… Je sentis les yeux exorbités de ma patronne à l'autre bout de pièce, alors que le client restait statique, aussi calme qu'une petite souris devant un chat affamé. La grosse boulette… Je faisais demi-tour et me dirigeait vers la cuisine sans lancer un regard à quiconque. J'atteignis rapidement la plate forme de travail et posais mes mains dessus, essayant de remettre mes idées en ordre. J'entendis Satsuki s'excuser platement au client pour mon comportement envers lui. Je fermis les yeux et me mit à compter dans ma tête afin de ne penser à plus rien.

Je sentais la boule dans mon estomac devenir encore plus grosse et une envie de pleurer me prit aux trippes. J'avais mal agis je le savais… Mais je n'y pouvais rien. J'avais toujours été ainsi, à cacher toutes mes émotions et le jour où un trou se perse dans ma carapace, tout vole en éclat et j'éclate. Je me sentais si mal…

\- Misa…

Une petite voix se fit entendre à l'autre bout de la pièce, ce qui me fit sursauter. Je redressais rapidement la tête et passait une main sur mes joues humide… mes larmes étaient vraiment des traitresses… J'avais l'air ridicule. Satsuki, ma patronne, s'approcha de moi d'un pas nonchalant. Son regard était dénué de sentiments, elle n'avait pas l'air en colère mais n'était pas ravie non plus. Chose plutôt rare chez cette petite femme. Elle avait toujours été une vraie pile électrique, toujours de bonne humeur et adorant par-dessus tout se faire des films romantiques avec ses serveuses, qu'elle considérait toutes comme de sa famille. J'avais l'impression qu'elle venait mettre fin à quelque chose… surement à mon contrat de travail. Et cette pensée me fit mal, comment allais-je faire si je ne travaillais plus ici ? Qui aiderait ma mère à payer toutes les factures et les dettes… Je serais inutile et cette idée me fit tressaillir. Satsuki s'assit sur un tabouret non loin de moi et attendit quelques instants avant de prendre la parole.

\- Misa… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? _Sa voix était douce et dénuée de colère, ce qui me rassura et me fit me sentir encore plus coupable._

\- Je suis vraiment désolée Satsuki… Je n'ai pas d'excuse… _Ma voix fut tremblante et je fixais le sol gênée par cette situation._

Satsuki se releva et s'approcha de moi, posant sa main sur ma joue, m'obligeant à la regarder dans les yeux. Elle me fit un sourire et ma boule d'angoisse disparut aussitôt. Sa main était douce… douce et froide. C'était une vraie main maternelle qui préférait rassurer que punir. Une mère compréhensive et réconfortante. A ce moment, je me sentis mieux. Elle n'était pas là pour me passer un savon, elle voulait me comprendre et trouver une solution avec moi. J'avais énormément de chance de travailler avec des gens aussi fantastiques. Son sourire s'étira et sa main caressa ma joue, d'un signe d'affection.

\- Je ne veux pas me mêler des choses qui ne me regarde pas Misa... mais sache que si tu as besoin de parler je suis là pour t'écouter. Et puis... tu devrais peut-être éclaircir les choses avec lui. Cela te fait plus de mal qu'autre chose... Penses-y. Reposes-toi un moment. Prends ta pause, cela te fera du bien.

Elle tourna des talons et sortit de la cuisine me lassant seule avec mes pensées. Je compris alors ce qu'elle venait de dire et me sentit encore plus honteuse que cela se remarque autant… Satsuki était une femme intelligente et me connaissait bien. Et puis… mes sentiments pour cet idiot ne semblaient être un secret pour personne… J'étais la seule à le renier enfaite… J'étais vraiment bornée enfin de compte.

Maintenant vous savez tous pourquoi je me retrouvais dans le vestiaire en pleine après-midi et en rogne contre moi-même. Le client n'était en aucun cas fautif de ma colère, j'étais la raison et je le savais. Certes cet idiot y était aussi pour quelque chose… Satsuki avait raison, je devais mettre les choses au clair et le plus vite serait le mieux. Mais le vrai problème était comment faire ? Cet alien stupide arrivait toujours à me faire oublier la raison pour laquelle j'étais venue à lui. De plus, il ne viendrait surement pas me voir avant un moment, vu la façon dont je l'avais repoussé ce midi. Et il était hors de question que ce soit moi qui aille le voir… J'étais bien trop fière pour ce genre de choses…

Je finissais simplement par soupirer, me voilà à nouveau revenue au point de départ. Les choses n'allaient pas être simples à régler. Puisque Satsuki m'avait dit de prendre une pause, c'était ce que j'allais faire. J'ouvris mon casier et sortit mes habits, les posant délicatement sur le banc à côté de moi. Je m'étirais un moment, afin de faire disparaitre les tensions au niveau de mon cou et fit descendre la fermeture éclair de ma robe de maid, afin de la retirer avec précaution. Je devais vraiment faire attention à cette robe. Elle n'était pas à moi et puis c'était un modèle unique que Satsuki avait crée spécialement pour son café. Je la mis sur un cintre et refermait la fermeture éclair en la défroissant. Elle avait l'air comme neuve et j'en fus fière de moi. J'aurais au moins le mérite de me dire que je prenais soin des du matériel de travail. Je mis la robe dans mon casier et le refermais avec mon cadenas et le mon code privé. Je pris mon pantalon de seconde main et l'enfilais rapidement en même temps que mes chaussettes. Je pris mon t-shirt dans mes mains et le retournait pour pouvoir le mettre. Mais avant que je n'aie le temps de l'enfiler, la porte des vestiaires s'ouvrit…

{ **PV Usui** }

Bon, maintenant je devais trouver où Misaki avait bien pu se cacher. Elle n'était pas en salle et la cuisine était déserte. Il n'avait plus qu'un endroit à fouiller, les vestiaires. Elle était sûrement allée s'enfermer là-bas pour broyer du noir après sa bourde avec son client. J'avais d'ailleurs bien envie de savoir la raison de sa colère. Mais je savais pertinemment que les explications ne viendraient pas de Misaki elle-même. Il fallait déjà qu'elle veuille me parler pour ça… Et ça, c'est une autre histoire. J'avançais vers la porte des vestiaires, entendant les autres maid faire un jeu avec les clients, afin de détendre l'atmosphère qu'avait causé Misaki quelques minutes avant. En voyant les têtes d'Aoi et de Satsuki les choses ne s'étaient sûrement pas passées au milieu d'un champ de coquelicots… Et puis j'étais bien le premier à savoir que Misaki quand elle s'énerve, elle n'y va pas de main morte… ma tête s'en souvient encore. Arrivé devant la porte, j'attrapais la poignée la poussant vers le bas pour l'ouvrir, sans imaginer ce que j'allais trouver derrière. Quoi donc me demanderez-vous ? ... Et bah...

Mon sang ne fit qu'un bond. Certes, j'avais déjà rêvé de ce genre de scène, mais jamais je n'aurais cru avoir la chance de le voir… Ne me traiter pas de pervers, moi au moins je l'avoue ! Et puis … qui n'en aurait pas. Et puis, regarder moi ce canon ! J'avais déjà du mal à rester stoïque en temps normal, mais alors là. L'ange et le démon sur mes épaules se disputaient sur le fait de se jeter sur Misaki ou de rester le plus courtois possible. Je les entendais à peine… Elle tourna la tête vers moi et j'attendis le coup fatal avec appréhension. Mais au lieu de ça, elle rougit sans rien dire, comme si elle avait oubliée qu'elle se trouvait devant moi en soutien gorge… Rouge cerise, une couleur qui lui allait particulièrement bien d'ailleurs. Par pure reflex, je me pinçais doucement le lèvre inférieure, son corps était totalement divin : la petite courbe de ses hanches, son petit ventre plat et cette poitrine proportionnée là où il fallait… bon sang, je passe pour un pervers, mais impossible de détacher mes yeux de ce corps splendide…

\- Usui... _sa voix se fit timide et hésitante. Mais je m'attendais au pire dans les secondes à venir._

Bon vas-y tu peux me frapper, je suis prêt à mourir, maintenant que je suis comblé. Je rougis de plus belle et détachait à contre cœur les yeux du corps de Misaki, regardant le mur pour essayer d'oublier mes pensées malsaines. Ma main n'avait pas bougé de la poignée et j'étais prêt à la refermer à n'importe quel instant, surement pour éviter un objet volant d'ailleurs… Ce fut d'ailleurs l'idée qui me traversa l'esprit, refermer la porte et m'excuser ensuite, quand elle serait habillée. Mais elle ne fut pas du même avis…

\- Non attend. Je... j'aimerais te parler...

Elle fit un pas rapide en avant et m'agrippa le bras, faisant en sorte qu'il soit collé contre elle… dire que la paume de ma main touchait la douce peau de son ventre… C'en était trop pour un pervers de ma catégorie. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir comme un véritable gentleman. Je refermais la porte derrière moi et m'avançait faisant en sorte qu'elle soit collée contre le mur devant elle. Ses petits yeux marron s'écarquillèrent comme un lapin hypnotisé par les phares d'une voiture.

\- Personne ne t'as qu'il était malsain de tenter le diable Misa...

Ses joues se tintèrent d'un rouge vif. Elle était à croquer. Elle comprit peu à peu où je voulais en venir et me repoussa se mettant dos à moi. J'éprouvais tant de choses pour elle… comment pouvait-elle les ignorer ? Je m'approchais lentement afin de ne pas l'effrayer et la pris dans mes bras, posant mes mains sur son ventre, m'amusant à caresser cette petite partie de son corps, si douce et si chaude.

\- Tu me rends tellement fou Kaichou...

Je me rendis compte de mes propres sentiments dans mes mots et me sentit presque un peu gêné. Je sentis son petit cœur battre à cent à l'heure, alors qu'elle déglutit difficilement, montrant qu'elle n'était pas indifférente à mes paroles. Enfin de compte, elle était juste timide et très bornée aussi je vous l'accorde. J'étais heureux de cette nouvelle intimité qui m'était donné, savourant ces quelques instants comme les plus précieux de ma vie. Si elle était complètement indifférente, elle ne me laisserait même pas l'approcher et m'aurait surement déjà arraché les yeux. J'avais encore mes chances… Je continuais de faire des ronds sur son ventre avec mon index et sentit qu'elle avait la chair de poule. Comment voulait-elle me faire croire que je ne lui faisais rien ? Il fallait qu'on en discute et si après tout ça elle ne changerait pas d'avis… Je laisserais tomber pour de bon.

Je stoppais mes caresses sur son ventre et soufflais sur sa nuque le faisant trésaillir, ce qui me fit rire. Elle était vraiment prévisible et mignonne comme tout.

\- Alors Misa, que voulais-tu me dire ? _Je lui sortis la voix la plus sensuelle que j'avais en rayon._

\- Je...

Et puis, plus rien… Un téléphone qui vivre, Misaki qui s'empresse de lire le message, un visage qui se crispe, des larmes qui se forment…


	5. Chapter 4

{ **PV Takumi** }

J'étais complètement dépassé par les événements… Ma tête venait de faire un court circuit. Je fixais Misaki qui arborait un air incrédule face à son téléphone encore allumé. Qu'avait-elle bien pu lire sur ce petit écran ? Je me sentais impuissant et quelque peu oublié, mais je n'étais pas là pour me faire plaindre, bien au contraire. Je voulais l'aider du mieux que je pouvais, mais sans savoir la raison de son mal-être, impossible d'aider d'une quelconque manière. Je tendais ma main vers elle et hésitait pendant quelques instants à la poser sur son épaule afin de la faire revenir à elle. J'étais la forte impression que je pouvais encore plus la blessée qu'elle ne l'était… Faites que cela ne soit qu'une mauvaise impression…

\- Misa… Que se passe-t-il ? _Ma voix était douce et calme, ne voulant pas l'effrayer._

Elle continua à fixer son téléphone l'air las, les yeux vitreux. Pendant quelques secondes, j'eu l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté. Elle recula, inconsciente de ce qu'il pouvait se trouver derrière elle et j'eus un mouvement précipité croyant qu'elle allait défaillir. Sa cuisse rencontra le contact du banc et elle s'assit sans le vouloir. Je m'assis a ses côtés et la regardais pendant encore quelques minutes. Elle resta muette et poussa un long soupire tremblant. Je la savais sur le point de craquer et cella me rendait fou. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état… Ce n'était plus ma Misaki dynamique et enjouée, on aurait plutôt dit un enfant craintif et peureux. Mais elle me paressait encore plus attachante dans cet état.

Comme mes paroles ne semblaient pas l'avoir atteinte, je tendis mon bras et l'attrapais par les épaules afin de faire en sorte qu'elle s'appuie sur mon torse. Elle se laissa faire comme une poupée désarticulée, chose qui m'étonna mais me ravis. Je passais ma main sur son bras gelé et le frictionnais afin de lui donner un peu de chaleur. Sa peau rougit et elle sembla se détendre quelque peu. Elle essaya d'appeler un numéro sur son téléphone mais la tonalité d'appel se fit désirer. Et ce fut comme ça pendant au moins deux bonnes minutes. Elle s'agaça, soupira et maudit son téléphone en le fermant brusquement. Elle sembla en proie avec elle-même, du coup je ne me permis pas de dire quoique ce soit. J'attendais simplement qu'elle me parle d'elle-même. Elle sembla tout de même avoir repris un peu du poil de la bête. Comme si ces quelques instants auparavant n'avaient jamais existés. Ses yeux ne semblaient plus vides et elle réagissait à mon contact, rougissant par moment sentant ma main aller et venir sur son bras nu. Mais elle se passa de commentaire et me laissa faire, comme si tout ceci était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Aller savoir pourquoi, mais cela me rendit heureux. Elle se tourna vers moi et me fixa, comme si elle voulait me dire quelque chose mais se ravisa. Elle tourna la tête et attendit, silencieuse.

{ **PV Misaki** }

Je n'avais pas su comment réagir. Personne ne l'aurait su d'ailleurs. J'avais reçu un message de ma sœur disant qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à me dire et que je devais la rappeler rapidement après le travail. Que cela concernait maman. Comment vouliez-vous que je garde mon calme après cette révélation. Mes pensées étaient en effervescences. Un message aussi court et si peu détaillé était tout juste bon à me rendre folle. Quelque chose d'important concernant maman… Vu sa faible constitution j'avais immédiatement pensé qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, ou même pire… Alors oui, comprenez un peu mon état.

J'avais été rassurée de trouver le banc pour me rattraper derrière moi. Mes jambes peinait à me porter et mon angoisse se faisait de plus en plus oppressante. Bon sang et Suzuna qui ne répondait pas ! Ça me rendait dingue. A quoi ça sert de demander à quelqu'un de te rappeler rapidement si tu ne réponds pas ! Mais bref, je m'emportais. Je sentais la présence d'Usui et cela me rassura quelque peu. Je n'étais pas seule face à mon désarroi. Je rougis en sentant ses longs doigts sur mon bras et cela me donna la chaire de poule. La sonnerie du telephone me fit sursauter et j'eus l'impression de me faire prendre la main dans le sac. Comme un enfant prit la main dans le pot de bonbons.

Je me jetais littéralement sur mon telephone. Usui fit presque un bond en arrière face à ma réaction inattendue. J'allais les avoir mes explications.

\- Suzuna ! _Je sentis ma sœur se raidir en entendant ma voix._

\- Onee-chan… _Sa voix était toute petite et je me sentis presque coupable de lui avoir hurlé dessus à l'instant._

\- Dis-moi que tout va bien Suzuna ?! Maman n'a rien au moins ?

\- Maman ? Non, non rien de tout ça. Maman va très bien. _J'eus l'impression de respirer à nouveau. Mais je m'attendais toujours au pire. J'attendis qu'elle se reprenne et continue de me raconter ce qu'il s'était passé._ Enfaite c'est la banque… Maman a encore eu un avis d'expulsion pour les dettes impayées et cette fois-ci ce n'était pas juste un papier dans la boite aux lettres. Ils nous ont tout pris et nous n'avons pas eu le d'autre choix que de partir… Maman avait plutôt l'air soulagée…

\- Quoi ? _Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Expulsées ? Comme ça, sans avis préalables. Ils avaient le droit de faire ça ? Ils savaient pourtant qu'on leur rendait l'argent petit à petit. Alors pourquoi ?_ Mais c'est impossible… on avait pourtant commencé à les rembourser, tout avait l'air d'aller bien…

\- _Suzuna se racla la gorge comme si elle devait avouer qu'elle avait triché à un examen important…_ Enfaite, les dettes aussi augmentaient…

\- Pardon ?

\- Oui les dettes de papa… Elles continuaient d'augmentées. Même si toi et maman avaient travaillé toute votre vie, vous n'auriez pas pu les rembourser. Alors maman a préféré tout laisser tomber…

Impossible, impensable… Comment les dettes de notre père pouvaient-elles continuer d'augmenter alors que personne ne faisait rien. Il n'était plus là et personne n'utilisait de l'argent en son nom. J'eus une rage intense pour cet homme qui n'était pourtant pas fautif. Mais tout ça était tout de même de sa faute. Les dettes étaient à lui, pourquoi devions-nous être responsables de ses erreurs ? Pourquoi étions-nous les seules à en souffrir ? Je soupirais et sentis Suzuna mal à l'aise à l'autre bout du combiné. Pour elle, notre père n'avait jamais été coupable de quoique ce soit et elle l'appréciait toujours… Idioties. Si j'avais l'occasion de le rencontrer je lui casserais bien les dents tiens… Mais soit.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire avec maman ?

\- Tante Sumiko va nous héberger pour quelques temps. Maman a déjà pris des billets d'avion pour nous y rendre. Par contre, elle ne t'engage pas à nous suivre. Elle a dit que tu étais déjà majeur et tu auras bientôt terminé tes études, donc rien ne t'obliges à venir avec nous.

\- Quoi ? Il est hors de question que je vous laisse aller là-bas toutes seules. Vous avez besoin de moi et…

\- _Suzuna me coupa la parole sans même s'excuser ce qui me froissa un peu_. Tu sais, maman n'aura aucun problème à retrouver un emploi, elle a demandé à être mutée à l'hôpital chez tante Sumiko. Puis moi je recommencerais mon année scolaire là-bas et je ramènerais plein de chose avec mes magazines de prix à la tombola. _Elle se força à rire ce qui m'arracha un sourire._ Maman a demandé à Hinata de t'apporter tes affaires au travail. Je dois te laisser l'avion ne va pas tarder. Maman te rappellera en arrivant.

\- Attend Suzuna, je… _Mais trop tard, je n'entendais déjà plus que les tonalités du téléphone._

Comment pouvait-elle penser que je resterais ici tranquillement alors qu'elles allaient à l'autre bout du pays ? C'était vraiment mal me connaitre… Je soupirais de plus belle, cette fois-ci plus par frustration que par angoisse. Je sentis la main d'Usui se resserrer sur mon bras se qui me fit sursauter. J'avais un peu oublié sa présence et cela me fit un peu honte. Je le regardais un moment alors qu'il semblait attendre que je dise quelque chose. Je déviais le regard de ses yeux vert forêt, rougissant un peu.

\- Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas…

Je le fis un sourire à demi forcé mais son regard ne baissa pas d'intensité. Il continua à m'agripper comme si sa vie en dépendait, me faisait presque un peu mal. J'essayais de savoir ce qu'il essayait de me faire comprendre mais impossible…

\- Je suis là moi…

Pardon ? là ? Oui je le savais très bien et d'ailleurs j'étais très reconnaissante qu'il soit là avec moi mais ses paroles semblaient faire référence à autre chose. Il relâcha son emprise sur mon bras quand je fis la grimace dut à la douleur que je ressentais. Il sembla confus et tourna la tête de côté marmonnant quelques mots.

\- Enfin… je voulais dire que tu pourrais venir chez moi, si l'envie te prenait. Et tu pourrais rester aussi longtemps que tu le voudrais…

Il sembla sincère et à vrai dire, sa proposition m'arrangeait fortement. Mais il est vrai que vivre avec lui dans sa maison comportait tout de même certains risques… Je savais qu'il habitait seul, donc on se retrouverait souvent en tête à tête et il y avait ses sentiments pour moi… Sans parler des miens… Mais c'était provisoire, à peine pour quelques jours. Je pouvais donc faire une entorse à la règle.

\- Le temps que je puisse régler certaines choses alors…

Je remis mon t-shirt et sortit des vestiaires sans lui octroyer un regard. Mon cœur se resserrait car je savais que c'était surement les dernières fois qu'on se verrait…

{ **PV Takumi** }

A peine Misaki avait-elle fermé la porte que je laissais ma rage m'envahir. J'avais presque détruit la porte d'un des vestiaires et Satsuki me sermonnerait surement pour ça mais peu importe… Ma Misaki allait m'être enlevé si je ne faisais rien… et puis, elle n'avait toujours pas accepté mes sentiments…


	6. Chapter 5

{ **PV Misaki** }

L'atmosphère en ce moment même était vraiment des plus tendues… Voir Usui aussi énervé, marmonnant dans sa barbe me faisait un peu flipper à vrai dire… Lui qui était plutôt du genre taquin et à rire pour un rien, le voir si silencieux et boudeur, ça n'arrivait pas tout les jours. A vrai dire, ce n'était même jamais arriver. Je continuais mon chemin sans dire un mot, suivant des yeux Usui qui m'avait dépassé de quelques pas. Ça aussi, c'était une chose étrange. En temps normal, il serait resté à mes côtés et pas devant moi. Encore un signe qui me confirmait qu'il faisait la gueule. Je soupirais un peu perturbée par tout ce qui venait de se passer.

Quelques heures avant, j'avais discuté avec Satsuki de ce que je comptais faire de mon avenir. Mais à vrai dire, je n'en savais rien et ma patronne l'avait bien compris. Elle cibla de suite mes préoccupations et me demanda si partir était vraiment ce que je désirais au fond de moi. J'eus beaucoup de ma à répondre à cette question, à vrai dire… je savais très bien la réponse mais j'étais trop bornée et fière pour l'avouer. Je savais pertinemment vers qui je voulais me tourner mais l'image de ma sœur et ma mère me revint de suite en tête. Elles avaient besoin de moi… ou avais-je simplement besoin d'une excuse, à nouveau ? …

Usui avait insisté pour porter mes bagages jusqu'à chez lui. D'ailleurs, Hinata voulu s'en mêler, mais en voyant le regard que je lui lançais il laissa tomber et prit immédiatement congé, la queue entre les jambes comme si je venais de le gronder. Je lui étais reconnaissante pour m'avoir apporté mes affaires jusqu'à mon travail, mais je savais très bien qu'Usui était déjà d'une humeur massacrante, alors au temps ne pas le titiller. Je le suivais à petit pas, ajustant ma veste sur mes épaules. La nuit était tombée rapidement et les bus ne passaient plus à cette heure-ci. Heureusement pour nous, Usui n'habitait pas très loin du maid café. Je m'étais d'ailleurs toujours demander pourquoi est-ce qu'il habitait aussi loin du lycée. Mais soit… Je tournais la tête vers les lampadaires allumés et éternuait sentant un frisson me parcourir. Nous passâmes rapidement par le parc devant chez Usui, celui où nous avions trouvé Litch. Je m'en rappelais encore de ce mignon petit chaton tout noir, un peu agressif et surtout très teigneux. Mais au fond, c'était une petite bête toute mignonne avec une bouille à croquer.

\- Dis Usui, Litch est encore chez toi ? _Je lui parlais plus pour engendrer une conversation que pour savoir la réponse à vrai dire._

\- Ouais…

La conversation retomba aussi rapidement qu'elle avait démarré. Je l'ennuyais… Il s'était obliger à répondre par politesse mais j'avais bien compris qu'il n'en avait pas du tout envie. Et puis, le long soupire qu'il poussa juste après son ouais en disait long sur son état. Il voulait que je le laisse tranquille. Je préférais donc rester silencieuse et regarder aux alentours, le quartier où habitait Usui. Son appartement se trouvait dans les hauteurs de la ville et c'était un endroit plutôt chic, bien que tranquille et paisible. D'ici on pouvait voir toutes les lumières de la ville se refléter dans le ciel bleu obscure, sans aucun brui dérangeant. La nuit la ville avait vraiment un charme fou. Usui avait vraiment de la chance d'habiter en dehors du centre-ville et dans un coin si calme et paisible. Ici, il n'avait pas à se plaindre du bruit, de la frénésie des travailleurs, des voitures ou de la pollution. Je n'avais jamais aimé ça, et puis en centre-ville tout était toujours plus couteux… bien que je ne pense pas que ça l'aurait dérangé… Après tout, je n'avais pas à me comparer à lui. Notre style de vie était complètement différent.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement devant son immeuble. Plutôt un gratte-ciel, bien qu'il affirmait le contraire. C'était un très grand immeuble d'un blanc immaculé, code à l'entrée et ascenseur. Un immeuble de riche quoi… Il déposa mes deux valises au sol et s'approcha de l'appareil pour y inscrire le code de l'entrée, qui déverrouilla la porte immédiatement. Il l'ouvrit d'une main et m'invita à entrer la première, d'un signe de tête.

\- Le code de l'immeuble est 0927#. Je te donnerais un double de la porte d'entrée demain matin. _Il sembla toujours un peu bougon en disant cela._

Il tira mes deux valises à l'intérieur du hall et laissa la porte se refermer sans un bruit. Je fis un simplement oui de la tête, ne voulant pas l'enrager à nouveau ou me faire à nouveau remballer. Il s'approcha des boites à lettres et ouvrit celle où on pouvait lire "Takumi Usui" en fine lettre. Il prit les quelques lettres et tracts de publicités, referma la porte un peu bruyamment et fourra ses clefs dans la poche de sa veste. Il appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et tria son courrier en attendant que celui-ci arrive.

\- Bon… publicité, poubelle. Facture, facture, publicité, re-poubelle et… ah…cool…

Au fur et mesure qu'il triait son courrier, il jetait les publicités dans la corbeille à côté de l'ascenseur. Il retourna la dernier lettre, fonçant les sourcils et soupira mettant les quelques papiers importants dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. L'ascenseur arriva juste à temps, il tira mes deux valises à l'intérieur et attendit que je monte dedans, me lançant un regard pressant. Je rougis et entra timidement dans la cabine, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être une enfant se faisant sermonner. Sa mauvaise humeur n'était pourtant pas de ma faute… non ? La petite musique d'attente dans l'ascenseur se fit entendre quand les portes se refermèrent sur nous. C'était d'ailleurs plutôt ennuyeux. Vous ne trouvez pas ? Toujours ce même air stupides et répétitif… mon dieu… Usui appuya sur le bouton du dixième étrange, le dernier étage de l'immeuble et la musique se tut quand l'ascenseur s'éleva. Ce fut la voix d'une femme qui la remplaça immédiatement.

 _Okaerinasai Usui-sama_.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. C'était un message préenregistré ou il y avait vraiment une femme au sommet de cet immeuble qui le saluait à chaque fois qu'il rentrait ? D'ailleurs cela ne m'étonnait pas qu'elle nous regarde en ce moment même avec une camera ou un truc du style… Ces bourgeois…

 _Désirez-vous que je passe chez vous pour vous rendre service Usui-sama ?_

\- Non, merci beaucoup Asami. Je ne veux être déranger sous aucun prétexte ce soir, faites passez le message je vous pris.

J'eus l'impression qu'elle prit un peu plus de temps à répondre. M'avait-elle vu avec lui dans l'ascenseur ? Bon sang… que pouvait-elle penser ? En imaginant tout les scénarios possibles et inimaginables, je me transformais en écrevisse. Bon sang Misaki reprends-toi !

 _Bien entendu Usui-sama. Je vous souhaite une excellente soirée_.

Cette situation me laissait tout de même encore sans voix. J'imaginais très bien cette Asami étant une jeune femme blonde avec un joli costume de servante et un joli minois. Pourquoi cet idiot venait-il au Maid Latte alors qu'il devait avoir une tripoter de servantes prêtes à faire tout ce qu'il voulait à la maison. Enfaite… plus je pensais à ça et plus je me sentais en rogne contre lui…

Il se dirigea vers la grande porte blanche au fond du couloir du dernier étage et posa à nouveau mes valises pour l'ouvrir. Je regardais le couloir désert et bien trop blanc à mon gout. Tout le dernier étage devait être à lui… je n'imagine pas la taille de son appartement. Il ouvrit la porte avec l'un de ses pieds et jeta les clefs dans un petit panier sur une commode à l'entrée. Il entra prenant avec lui mes valises et je me dépêchais de le rejoindre, étant tout de même un peu intimidée. Je fermais la porte derrière moi et contempla l'entrée avec étonnement. Pour un appartement d'un jeune homme célibataire, c'était plutôt bien rangé et d'assez bon gout niveau décoration. Pour le ménage, je supposais les servantes d'y être pour quelque chose. Je grinçais des dents sans le vouloir. Je sursautais en entendant mon nom et me dépêchais de rejoindre Usui dans une des pièces. Il m'attendait à avait déposé mes valises sur un lit blanc immaculé.

\- Installes-toi. C'est la chambre d'ami j'espère qu'elle te va.

Si elle m'allait ? ... Elle était au moins deux fois plus grande que mon ancienne chambre. Et puis, elle était vraiment magnifique. La décoration était faite dans les tons blancs/beiges. Le lit était d'une splendeur et d'un luxe à en couper le souffle. Je crois même que je n'avais jamais vu un modèle de lit comme celui ci... Il ne possédait pas de pieds et était collé contre le mur. Le mur au dessus du lit possédait plein de petite lumière qui changeaient de couleur, on aurait dit une constellation d'étoiles. Il y avait plusieurs petits meubles, comme une commode pour les habits et un bureau, toujours d'un blanc cassé qui allait le reste de la pièce. La chambre possédait aussi une immense baie vitrée. On arrivait à voir toute la ville d'ici et je fus à nouveau envouter par ses lumières magnifiques, pleines de couleurs et de poésie…

\- Merci beaucoup, c'est parfait ne t'en fais pas. _Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que ça l'était peut-être trop… je n'avais pas l'habitude de tout ce luxe…_

\- Bien... Y a du thé dans la cuisine. Tu n'as qu'à faire comme chez toi. Je vais prendre une douche.

Sa mauvaise humeur ne semblait pas s'être calmée… Il referma la porte derrière lui et me laissa seule dans ce qui allait devenir ma nouvelle chambre, au moins pour un petit temps. Je m'écroulais sur le lit, appréciant le contact moelleux du matelas. Ce lit n'avait rien à voir avec mon ancien… On aurait dit un gros nuage, un nuage qui sentait bon la lavande. Si je me laissais aller, je m'endormirais sur-le-champ. Mais j'avais une tonnes de choses à terminée. Mais je m'y attèlerais après une bonne tasse de thé.

Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine, après avoir mit quelques choses de plus confortables et surtout d'un peu plus chaud. Il faisait vraiment froid ce soir. J'entendis l'eau couler, Usui devait certainement déjà être sous la douche… Cette pensée me fit rougir et je me mordis la joue, essayant de reprendre mes esprits. Il allait falloir que je m'y fasse, nous allions habiter ensemble un certain temps. Je ne devais pas m'affoler pour si peu… idiote… Je cherchais la bouilloire et tomba sur ce qui devait l'être… enfin en plus sophistiquée et surement électrique. Je mis de l'eau à l'intérieur et activais le bouton pour la chauffer. Cool, pas besoin de la mettre sur le feu, c'est pratique. Je cherchais une tasse dans l'armoire en hauteur. Je pris une infusion au citron qui se trouvait dans une boite à côté de la bouilloire et pris soin de verser l'eau chaude par-dessus. J'attrapais une petite cuillère dans le tiroir, mis deux sucres et touillait mon thé pendant quelques instants, perdue dans mes pensées. Je remarquais alors une petite boule de poil noire à l'autre bout du plan de travail. Litch… Usui n'avait toujours pas réussit à le dresser. Ce chaton marchait encore où bon lui semble. Il s'approcha de moi et me fixa avec ses pupilles sombres, miaulant fortement. Je passais une de mes mains sur son pelage et sourit le sentant ronronner à mes caresser. J'étais ravie de voir qu'il avait repris du poids et semblait se porter comme un charme. Usui devait surement bien prendre soin de lui. Je pris un biscuit dans une boite en fer bien fermée et lui tendit. Il n'attendit pas plus qu'un seconde pour me le chiper et partir se cacher pour le manger. Il me faisait rire. Je finis mon thé tranquillement sur le canapé et retournais dans ma chambre une fois terminé. Il était temps de déballer mes affaires.


	7. Chapter 6

{ **PV Usui** }

Dix longues minutes d'attente... C'était le temps que je passais à ruminer sous le jet d'eau froide, essayant de mettre mes idées au clair. Il était nécessaire de le faire, j'en étais pleinement conscient. Savoir Misaki, cette femme pétillante et attirante, dans mon appartement à quelques pas de moi. Sachant également qu'elle passerait ses nuits juste en face de ma chambre, me rendait fou dans tous les sens du terme. Les hommes avaient souvent du mal à retenir leur idées perverse que voulez-vous, le monde va ainsi. Je soupirais à nouveau remontant ma tête, pour que l'eau coule sur ma nuque descendant peu à peu sur mon corps. L'eau était gelée, me faisant un bien fou. J'avais bien besoin de cela pour calmer mes ardeurs, bien que je sache que je finirais par me plaindre de la morsure du froid sur ma peau d'une seconde à l'autre. Bon … je n'allais pas trainer trois heures sous la douche non plus. Un jour où l'autre, j'allais bien devoir affronter cette réalité. L'humain était si idiot. J'étais angoissé et heureux pour la même raison. Incompréhensible, tout à fait humain par la même occasion. Je n'étais pas un extraterrestre enfin de compte. Cette pensée me fit sourire, il faudrait que je pense à en parler à Misaki, juste pour la voir s'énerver. Je tendis ma main vers le shampoing en versant un peu sur mes cheveux blonds et les lavaient rapidement et soigneusement. Après un rinçage impeccable, il ne me manquait plus qu'à laver mon corps, chose rapidement faite. J'ouvris la porte coulissante en verre teinté et alla directement sur le tapis de bain. Je m'essuyais rapidement avant d'enfiler mon caleçon et un pantalon. Je cherchais des yeux mon t-shirt sans résultat. Mince... je l'avais oublié dans ma chambre. Bon, il fallait voir les choses de manière positive. Ce n'était pas mon caleçon que j'avais oublié... je me voyais déjà aller dans le couloir en serviette et tombé nez à nez sur une Misaki en rogne qui me traiterait surement de pervers, pour ne pas changer... Vu la chance que je trainais en ce moment, c'était presque une certitude.

Je soupirais face à mon inattention et rangeais rapidement la salle de bain au cas où Misaki aurait l'idée de venir prendre une douche, pour qu'elle ne se retrouve pas face à un désordre incroyable. Puis bon, j'étais plutôt du genre méticuleux et ne supportais pas le désordre. Chaque chose avait un ordre et une place bien définie. Si ce n'était pas le cas, c'était vite le bordel et j'avais horreur de cela. Je mis ma serviette autour de mon cou, laissant tomber les deux bouts sur mon torse et sortait de la salle de bain pour me diriger vers ma chambre. En marchant pied nus sur la moquette du couloir, je vis Litch en face de la porte de Misaki. Qu'est-ce que cette boule de poil traficotait encore. Elle tournait rapidement sur elle même comme si elle voulait choper sa queue. C'était une manie de chien ça, non ? Mais vu le chat en question, je ne dirais rien. C'était bien le matou le plus barge que j'avais pu voir de toute ma vie. C'était bien pour cela qu'il me plaisait dans un sens. Il commença à gratter à la porte de la chambre, voulant certainement entrer. Je m'empressais d'aller vers lui et de lui ordonner de déguerpir gentiment, ou peut-être pas c'est à vous de voir.

\- Sors de là Litch ! _dis-je d'une voix grave._

Le chat détala en courant dans le salon, manquant de se prendre un mur en dérapant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de soulever un sourcil d'interrogation : Sérieusement j'étais si effrayant que ça ? Bon ok, il fallait bien avouer que je n'avais pas été en sucre avec ce petit chaton, mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un lui apprenne les manières vu qu'il n'était qu'un chaton des rues. Cependant, à force d'être si exigeant avec lui, il avait finit par commencer à me fuir et avoir peur de moi à chaque fois que je l'appelais. Par contre, il savait venir réclamer les câlins quand il en voulait. Quand je vous dis que ce chat est tout sauf normal. Je l'aimais bien cette petite boule de poil en plus. Depuis que je l'avais adopté, je me sentais beaucoup moins seul dans cet immense appartement et puis comme vous le savez déjà... c'est le portrait craché de Misaki en mode chat.

ooooo _You're so hypnotising_

 _ooooo_ _[_ _ **Tu es tellement hypnotisant**_ _]_

 _ooooo_ _Could u be the devil, could you be an angel_

 _ooooo_ _[_ ** _Serais-tu le diable, serais-tu un ange ?_** _]_

Tiens... De la musique ? Je regardais rapidement par la porte entre-ouverte de Misaki. Tiens, ma dulcinée venait de trouver le radio réveil. Et vu le spectacle, elle ne savait pas comment s'en servir. Je ne pus m'empêcher de retenir un fou rire, la voir appuyer sur tous les boutons, augmentant le volume au lieu d'éteindre l'appareil, était à mourir de rire. Elle était vraiment incroyable. Faire de quelque chose de banal un sujet à la rigolade. Cette fille me faisait tomber amoureux à chacune de ses actions.

\- Rahhh! _Grogna-t-elle en continuant de martyrisé les boutons du radio réveil._ Mais comment ça s'éteint ce machin.

Elle était à la fois mignonne et hilarante. Elle finit par laisser tomber, soupirant de plus belle et se coucha sur son lit, dos au matelas. Par pure curiosité, je restais devant la porte aussi discret que possible. Elle continuait d'écouter la musique d'une oreille attentive, laissant ses pieds se balancer au rythme de la musique. Il fallait avouer qu'elle était plaisante.

 _ooooo_ _Kiss me, k-k-kiss me_

 _ooooo_ _[_ ** _Embrasse moi, embr-embr-embrasse moi_** _]_

 _ooooo_ _Infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison_

 _ooooo_ _[_ ** _Infecte moi avec ton poison, et remplis moi de ton poison_** _]_

 _ooooo_ _Take me, t-t-take me_

 _ooooo_ _[_ ** _Prend moi, pr-pr-prend moi_** _]_

 _ooooo_ _Wanna be your victim, ready for abduction_

 _ooooo_ _[_ ** _Je veux être ta victime, prète pour un enlèvement_** _]_

 _ooooo_ _Boy, you're an alien, your touch, so far away_

 _ooooo_ _[_ ** _Mec, tu es un alien, ton toucher, tellement loin_** _]_

 _ooooo_ _Its supernatural, extraterrestrial_

 _ooooo_ _[_ ** _C'est surnaturel, extraterrestre_** _]_

\- Elle est stupide cette musique... _bougonna-t-elle en pouffant._ Qui pourrais être attiré par un ali...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et ses joues s'empourprèrent complètement, finissant par cacher son visage avec un de ses bras. Un alien, hein ? Ce surnom me rappelle bien quelqu'un tiens... Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire de plus belle. Elle était si prévisible et cela la rendait extrêmement craquante. A ces moments, l'envie de la taquiner était toujours trop forte et j'en perdais souvent la tête. Après tout, vous connaissez l'expression : qui aime bien, châtie bien. C'était une bonne façon de nous résumer. J'entrais dans la chambre sans attendre qu'on m'y autorise et allait directement rejoindre Misaki sur son lit, l'emprisonnant de mon étreinte en dessous de moi alors qu'elle me regardait d'un air gêné, les joues en feu et les yeux exorbités. Ce minois était irrésistible. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de bloquer ses poignets de mes mains, lui ôtant l'idée de me repousser ou de me frapper, la connaissant elle en serait bien capable...

\- Qu'est...qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'es idiot ou quoi, lâches-moi ! _Rugit-elle, me lançant un regard à la fois gêné et strict. La femme forte pour laquelle elle se faisait passer, ne l'était pas tant que ça finalement._

\- Je n'y suis pour rien. C'est toi qui as fait appel à ton alien non ?

Je finis ma tirade pour un sourire amusé et elle regarda ailleurs en grommelant. Elle essaya de se soutirer de son emprise, mais n'y parvint pas. Cette tentative me fit sourire, ce qui n'arrangea pas son côté boudeur et colérique. Elle resta silencieuse pendant un moment, me foudroyant du regard. Je la sentais tout autant gênée qu'en rogne contre moi. J'allais avoir besoin d'une bonne excuse pour ça et je savais pertinemment comment me faire pardonner. J'espérais simplement qu'elle ne se referme pas comme une huitre si je me plantais de méthode. Après tout, je n'étais pas aveugle. Je savais que mes sentiments étaient partagés et surtout que cette femme était une tête de mule. Il fallait simplement que je la fasse avouer tout ça et la partie s'annonçait amusante.

Je pris mon temps pour me pencher délicatement sur son visage, la regardant virer au rouge écrevisse. Mais il fallait que je reste un minimum sérieux, sinon elle penserait à nouveau que je me jouais d'elle. J'approchais mes lèvres de sa nuque, lui volant quelques baisers, goutant pour la première fois cette partie de sa peau si sensible. Elle avait une petite odeur de vanille et sa peau était douce et parfumée, un régal. Je la sentis se tordre sous moi, ses petits gémissements se plaignant d'une douce chatouille. Son souffle s'accentua à chacun de mes baisers, m'encourageant à continuer sur ma lancé.

\- Je pourrais bien te prouver que tu peux être attirée par un alien comme tu le dis.

Je laissais une de mes mains s'occuper de ses poignets, la sentant un peu moins réticente à mes actions, alors que sa camarade s'amusa à caresser délicatement son ventre. A vrai dire, je me laissais également aller, mordillant sa nuque de légers crocs, sentant son corps frissonner à mon contact. C'était plus fort que moi, elle me rendait littéralement fou.

\- Kiss me and take me ... hum ? ... _lui chuchotais-je._ Rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir, ma chère Misa.

Je finis par faire ce dont j'avais rêvé pendant un bon moment, je collais délicatement mes lèvres contre celle de Misaki, lui dérobant un tendre baiser. Ce petit gout vanillé s'accentua, pour mon plus grand plaisir. C'était doux et agréable. Différent de ce à quoi je mettais attendu, mais en bien mieux. Je lançais un regard à Misaki, qui avait fermé les yeux s'abandonnant à notre baiser, y participant timidement. Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres, me laissant le loisir de continuer sur ma lancée, sachant pertinemment qu'elle serait trop intimidée pour faire quoique ce soit. Je laissai ma langue gouter à la sienne pour la première fois, caressant sa compagne délicatement, avant d'entamer une timide valse. Misaki passa ses bras autour de mon cou faisant en sorte que nos corps se rapprochent dangereusement. Oula oula... doucement ! Si elle commence à perdre la tête, je vais finir par me laisser tenter et on arrivera rapidement à un stade où on ne peut plus faire marche arrière. Et puis, je voulais que notre relation soit officielle avant d'entamer ce genre de choses. Il fallait éviter qu'elle me fuit car je l'avais presque violée sur son lit, avec consentement soit, mais tout de même. Après quelques minutes, je finis par rompre notre baiser à contre cœur, me décollant de son corps, la laissant essoufflée et toute timide. Je caressais tendrement sa joue rougie et chaude, lui lançant un regard emplit d'affection.

\- Gomen... je ne suis pas encore prête à... _avoua-t-elle, trouvant difficilement ses mots._

Je rougissais aussi tout autant qu'elle... Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit toujours si directe même dans ce genre de situation. Je tournais la tête pour ne pas croiser son regard et finit par lui répondre d'une voix basse bien que assurée.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne t'y obligerais pas... et puis ... tout ce que je voulais c'était rester avec toi... _J'eus l'impression d'être le mec le plus stupide de l'humanité. Ce n'était pas si facile d'être sincère sur ces sentiments tout en restant cool._ Je t'aime Misa, j'ai beau te le dire de n'importe quel manière tu ne me crois jamais...

Je la reprenais tendrement dans mes bras et l'embrassait à nouveau cette fois-ci plus amoureusement et délicatement, pour lui montrer que j'étais sérieux. Elle rougit mais resta silencieuse et calme. J'étais un peu perdu avec tout ça. Aucune réaction de sa part… J'aurais pensé qu'elle aurait fait ou dit quelque chose. Et ce manque d'action me rendit un peu triste. Après tout, c'était peut-être moi qui étais trop sûr de ses soi-disant sentiments… J'avais peut-être imaginé tout cela après tout. Je soupirais, la relâchant avant de me relever, sortant de son lit par la même occasion. Quel idiot j'étais…

\- Excuse-moi... je n'aurais pas du...

Je tournais simplement les talons, refusant de lui lancer un dernier regard. J'étais bien trop honteux… Et à vrai dire, ce que j'aurais pu lire dans ses yeux me terrifiait. Mettre un point final à tout ça me semblait impossible… J'agrippais la poignée de la porte pour l'ouvrir afin de m'enfuir rapidement d'ici. Mais avant d'avoir pu faire quoique ce soit, je sentis une petite pression au niveau de mon dos, quelque chose de chaud, de réconfortant. Misaki venait de s'agripper à moi, callant sa tête contre mon dos timidement. Elle passa ses mains sur mon torse, m'empêchant de me retourner pour la regarder. Cette réaction me fit sursauter bien qu'elle me soulagea grandement.

\- Tu n'es qu'un idiot... Usui...

Je rigolais rassuré, posant mes mains sur les siennes sentant ses doigts venir entrelacés les miens. Au fond, je n'avais pas besoin de mots pour savoir ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi. Tout était partagé...


	8. Chapter 7

{ **PV Misaki** }

Je dois avouer que j'avais réellement dormis comme un bébé. Ce lit était vraiment confortable et puis, il fallait également admettre que le confort des bras d'Usui avait énormément participé à ce bien être. Il m'avait tenu contre lui une bonne partie de la nuit, sa chaleur corporelle se mêlant à la mienne, ses longs bras enserrant ma taille pour m'empêcher de m'enfuir au loin. Idiot… à ce moment, c'était bien la seule chose que j'acceptais d'avouer. Je n'avais aucune envie de partir d'ici. Pour une fois, j'avais l'impression d'avoir trouvé ma place et cette pensée me fit peur. Était-ce une erreur ? J'avais eu le sentiment que j'aurais pu m'habituer rapidement à ce mode de vie, cette idéale façon de dormir… Mais au fond de moi, je savais bien que tout ceci n'était que le fruit de mon imagination. Nos mondes différaient de trop… Souviens-t-en idiote. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

Je maugréais malgré moi, en tâtonnant à mes côtés espérant trouver le corps endormi d'Usui. Mais ce crétin d'alien avait déjà filé. Je soupirais de plus belle, relevant la tête de l'oreiller pour lancer un rapide coup d'œil vers sa place, au cas où je n'avais juste pas tâté assez loin. Mais non, sa place était vide et les draps étaient déjà froids. Cet idiot n'avait vraiment pas la notion du réveil romantique… Je soupirais, essayant de me placer en mode assis sur le lit. Mais Morphée semblait vouloir résister à mon réveil. Mes muscles étaient engourdis et une envie oppressante de plonger la tête dans le lit résonna dans ma tête, voulant m'attirer à nouveau au pays des merveilles. Pourtant, l'envie n'était plus si alléchante que cela, sans Usui c'était moins drôle. Je baillais d'une façon peu féminine et étirait mon corps pour me réveiller complètement, faisant craquer mon dos de toute part. Dormir avec quelqu'un avait aussi des mauvais côtés enfaite… Je lançais un rapide coup d'œil au radio réveil, m'indiquant qu'il était neuf heures passées. J'avais trainé tiens… c'était anormale. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire béatement en regardant à nouveau l'objet. C'était de sa faute si tous les événements d'hier étaient arrivés. Et c'était plutôt une bonne chose…

Je me levais finalement de mon lit, me dirigeant rapidement vers le couloir, où une alléchante odeur de pancakes flottait. Miam… Usui devait certainement se préparer son petit déjeuner, rien que l'odeur fit grogner mon centre affamé. Il fallait dire que les plats d'Usui étaient toujours une réussite. Cet alien avait ce don, celui de vous enflammé les papilles gustative avec un plat simple et pourtant si bien construit. J'en étais jalouse… A côté, mes tentatives culinaires ressemblaient plutôt à une tentative de meurtre. Et d'ailleurs, c'était bien une des choses qui me prouvait que cet idiot était un alien venu d'une autre planète. Il avait déjà gouté mes plats sans tomber dans les pommes. Et ça, c'était un miracle. Les onigiri durs comme des boules de pétanques étaient encore bien encrées dans ma mémoire et surtout dans cette d'Hinata. Je passais rapidement sous la douche, me lavant d'une manière presque automatique toujours dans mes pensées. Après ces quelques minutes de toilette, je retournais rapidement à ma chambre afin de me changer. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment m'habiller. Et c'était bien cela qui m'agaçait. En temps normal, j'aurais pris le premier t-shirt et le premier pantalon qui me tombait sous la main, mais là j'étais prise par un doute stupide qui m'énervait. Je devenais superficielle et tout ça pour plaire à un homme, bon dieu Ayazawa reprend-toi… Je soupirais de plus belle et optait pour une simple tenue de tout les jours, par très féminine d'ailleurs. Il fallait dire que je n'avais pas grand choses à me mettre, à part peut-être l'ensemble que m'avaient offert les filles du Maid Latte pour mon anniversaire. Mais il était rare que je le porte. C'était bien trop précieux. J'enfilais une jupe blanche simple, qui aurait surement arraché un cri d'effroi à Sakura. Ce bout de tissu n'avait rien de sexy… Mais peu importe. C'était ça ou un pantalon alors… pas le choix. Je terminais ma tenue avec un simple débardeur beige, que m'arracha un soupire las. J'avais beau me refouler, j'étais tout de même agacer. Bien entendu que j'aurais préférer me montrer sous mon meilleur jour. Bien que je le cache, j'étais tout de même une femme et voir les yeux plein d'admiration de l'homme qu'on aime était surement une sensation formidable. Mais je n'avais ni belle tenues, ni maquillage et encore moins de belles parures. Cela me rendit un peu maussade, mais je devais penser à autre chose. On ne se refait pas…

Je pris le temps de me coiffer devant mon miroir, si les habits n'étaient pas parfait, il fallait au moins que ma coiffure le soit un tant soit peu. Du moins, qu'elle soit présentable. Je soupirais face à mon reflet dans la glace et me lançais un petit sourire qui se voulait encourageant. Aller ma vieille. Il était bien tombé amoureux de toi pour ce que tu étais avant… Je n'avais donc pas à changer. En théorie… Je rejoignais Usui dans la cuisine d'un pas las. Il était occupé au fourneau, préparant sûrement un plat somptueux. En tout cas, l'odeur qui embaumait la cuisine était irrésistible. Tellement irrésistible que mon ventre me trahit à nouveau en poussant un hurlement digne qu'un film des plus comique. Je ne pus que m'empourprer davantage avant de m'assoir tranquillement sur une chaise. Usui se retourna en rigolant, me lançant un bonjour des plus ravi, avant de continuer à s'occuper de sa poêle à frire. Décidément, aujourd'hui j'avais décidé de me ridiculiser. Un gargouillement de ce style n'était ni mignon, ni féminin… Cela avait le don de m'ennuyer encore plus. Je soupirais, poussant ma tête sur les paumes de mes mains, regardant l'alien aux cheveux blonds s'activer sur sa préparation. J'avais toujours trouvé qu'il était très précis au travail et sa manière de vouloir faire les choses parfaitement le rendait encore plus inaccessible. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que tous ce qu'il faisait sortaient vraiment sans aucun défauts, d'où son surnom d'alien. Un homme aussi parfait ne pouvait pas exister, il avait surement être inventé. Je souris à mon imagination débordante, avant qu'il ne vienne me sortir de ma rêverie, me volant un furtif baiser.

\- Bien dormi Misa ? _demanda-t-il avec son sourire enchanteur habituel._

Je ne pus m'empêcher de prendre plusieurs teintes de rouges, avant de faire un simple oui de la tête timide. Il semblait d'une humeur très agréable et il se comportait déjà comme si nous sortions ensemble depuis des lustres. Pour ma part, c'était encore tout nouveau et le simple fait de mettre fait voler un baiser me rendit toute chose. J'allais devoir m'y habituer. Après tout, cet alien était un pervers de première et il s'amuserait certainement à m'en voler plus d'un. Je n'avais cependant pas à me plaindre, ce n'était pas si désagréable que cela… je finirais par m'y faire.

Usui me regarda d'un sourire amusé avant de se retourner à nouveau pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Il retira son plat du feu pour le déposer sur une assiette. Il faisait cela avec tant d'aisance que cela me rendit encore une fois jalouse. Cet être diabolique ne pouvait-il dont pas partager toutes ses qualités ? J'ouvris les yeux pour le regarder, remarquant qu'il me tendait son doigt enduis d'une substance visqueuse. Et bah, c'était du beau un cuisinier qui fourrait ses doigts dans la préparation. Je ne pus m'empêcher de soulever un sourcil, soucieuse vis-à-vis de ce qu'il voulait faire. Il me lança un regard emplis d'innocence, avançant son doigt vers ma bouche.

\- Goûte.

J'essayais de rester stoïque face à son action mais mes traitresses de joues prirent le dessus, prenant une couleur rosée ridicule. J'étais tiraillée entre le fait de rougir comme une folle face à sa proposition et celle d'éclater de rire tellement sa bouille était adorable. Sur le moment, je vis vraiment un bon gros toutou demandant une promenade à sa maitresse, il me faisait craquer. Mon hésitation dut paraitre trop longue à monsieur, car il s'empressa de lécher lui-même son index, rigolant à ma réaction.

\- Tu es adorable quand tout es toute intimidée ma petite Kaichou.

Sa façon de parler me ravisa de suite. Il posa une de ses mains sur mon crane comme on caresserait un adorable chiot. Attend, mais il foutait de moi là ? Je n'étais pas intimidée pour le moins du monde. Je réfléchissais simplement. Et ce blondinet n'irait pas bien loin s'il se moquait toujours de moi, croyiez moi ! J'allais lui apprendre à cet alien pervers que je pouvais aussi prendre le dessus. Il avait beau être le grand Usui Takumi, la coqueluche du lycée, à force j'avais fini par le cerner. J'attrapais le col de sa chemise pour le faire avancé vers moi, le mettant à ma hauteur. Il me lança un regard un peu déboussolé qui me fit sourire. Tu vois, fallait pas me chercher. Quelques instants plus tard, mes lèvres étaient déjà posées sur les siennes, savourant une petite victoire bien méritée. Il resta perplexe pendant quelques minutes puis se laissa faire, savourant mon audace inhabituelle. Il fallait avouer qu'il était plus dur d'embrasser que de se faire embrasser. C'était toute une astuce et je n'avais pas l'habitude. Ce fut surement pour cela qu'Usui prit rapidement le dessus, faisant venir sa langue à la mienne, approfondissant le baiser de lui-même. Je rougis, fermant les yeux savourant un léger gout de miel et de cannelle. Je baiser dura encore quelques instants avant que je ne finisse par le rompre, pour reprendre ma respiration. Il me regarda d'un air comblé qui me fit faire la moue, dire que c'était à mon tour d'être fière de moi… Ce mec était un tyran.

\- Je retire ce que je viens de dire, _dit-il agrandissant son sourire, le rendant presque stupide._ J'aime beaucoup ce nouveau côté audacieux.

Je grognais un simplement Urusai entre mes dents, vexée par la tournure des choses et ma réaction eut pour effet de le faire exploser de rire. Ce mec était vraiment un idiot finit. Il déposa devant moi une assiette de pancake au miel et à la cannelle qui fumait encore. Miam… mon ventre se fit à nouveau bavard et mon visage vira au rouge. Il fallait toujours que je me fasse remarquer. Usui s'assit devant moi, prenant une fourchette sur la table, coupant une part de des pancake avant de me la tendre, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Mange, ton ventre ne réclame que ça.

Je n'attendis pas pour croquer dans sa fourchette, me délectant du met qu'il m'avait préparé. C'était un régal. Les pancakes fondaient dans la bouche et le gout du miel et de la cannelle relevait tout cela à la perfection. Je le regardais d'un œil, lui octroyant un sourire timide quand nos regards se croisèrent. Un sourire qu'il me rendit sans attendre, commençant également à piocher dans l'assiette pour manger. C'était une action banale : manger ensemble. Et pourtant cela me rendit extrêmement heureuse. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'eus vraiment l'impression d'être en harmonie avec quelqu'un et rien ne pourrait me rendre plus joyeuse.

{ **PV Usui** }

Le petit déjeuné avalé, la cuisine rangée et propre, il fallait à présent que je réfléchisse à ce qu'on pourrait faire de notre journée. Je réfléchis un instant, laissant Misaki s'occuper du lave vaisselle, elle avait insisté pour le faire vu que j'avais fais à manger. Je laissais mon esprit vagabonder à certains souvenirs. Ce matin même, j'avais voulu réveiller ma princesse pour qu'elle vienne prendre le petit déjeuner plus tôt et aussi pour me délecter de la réveiller à ma façon, mais elle était déjà débout et lavée. Cette vision m'attrista un peu, dire que j'avais déjà imaginé la réveiller d'une façon très personnelle. Je regardais ma nouvelle petite amie farfouiller dans son armoire, les cheveux encore humide et une serviette en guise d'habit. Elle soupira en lançant à travers la pièce tous les bouts de tissu qu'elle trouvait. Il fallait avouer que les habits de ma belle étaient d'une simplicité glaciale. Ce qui lui avait valu le surnom de garçon manqué. Mais c'était mieux ainsi. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir supporter les regards des gens sur les jambes nues de ma dulcinée, ou pire sur un décolleté ravageur. Tout cela m'était entièrement dédié et je comptais bien y mettre une chasse gardée. Une idée me vint en tête, elle serait tout autant plaisante pour moi et lui ferait plaisir. Je faisais d'une pierre deux coups.

\- Misa, tu veux venir avec moi en ville ?

Cette journée serait consacré à refaire la garde robe de ma petite présidente, mais bien entendu, il était hors de question de lui donner la véritable raison de cette sortie. Si elle savait que c'était pour lui faire plaisir, elle refuserait catégoriquement. Cette femme était têtue, mais c'est aussi ce qui me plaisait chez elle.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas. _Elle finit par se laver les mains dans l'évier de la cuisine et se tourna vers moi_. Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire de toute façon.

Je souriais heureux de ne pas avoir été éconduit et me levait pour déposer un rapide baiser sur son cuir chevelue.

\- Bien, c'est parti pour notre premier rendez-vous galant.

J'adorais la taquiner c'était plus fort que moi. Elle rougit un peu, regardant au sol, surement trop gênée pour affronter mon regard pétillant d'amusement. Elle était à croquer. D'ailleurs, elle ne démentit pas mes propos, ce qui me fit plaisir. Dans un sens, c'était véritablement un rencard. Elle partit dans sa chambre pour se préparer et je fis de même. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions déjà dans le couloir de l'immeuble, fermant la porte soigneusement à clef. L'ascenseur me semblait désert, sans la voix des domestiques me souhaitant une agréable journée. C'était par ailleurs très étrange de leur part. Mais peu important, dans un sens c'était même mieux ainsi. J'étais sûr que dans un sens, avoir des femmes à mon service ne lui plaisait pas tant que ça. Si ce silence avait évité de la mettre de mauvais humeur, cela m'arrangeait. Nous prîmes la direction de la ville sans dire un mot. Le temps était au beau fixe, parfait pour un rendez-vous. Je pris la main de Misaki dans la mienne. Elle était toute fine et froide, l'inverse de la mienne qui semblait brulante en contraste. Je vis Misaki rougir un peu, mais elle ne refusa pas ce contact. J'en fus plus que comblé.

Je journée shopping ne tarda pas a débuter. Misaki ne put s'empêcher de grogner quand elle comprit que j'allais faire des achats pour elle. Mais sa bouderie ne dura que quelques minutes, elle prit vite gout à la sortie et s'amusa même à faire quelques défilés face à moi. J'étais surement l'alien pervers le plus heureux du monde. Elle essaya plusieurs magasins, s'amusant à tester des habits qu'elle n'avait jamais osé mettre. Les robes lui allaient à ravir, bien qu'elle fasse toujours la grimace en se regardant dans le miroir. Elle osa même mettre des décolletés, là par contre c'était plutôt moi qui grognait pour qu'elle n'achète pas ce genre de choses. Au moins, pour ce genre de tenues on était d'accord. Pas pour la même raison, mais soit.

Je finis par trainer Misaki dans un magasin de sous vêtements féminin, un magasin plutôt chic ou j'étais sûr de trouver autre chose que des culottes de grand-mère ou des panties pour enfants. Misaki planta ses pieds dans le sol, refusant de faire un pas de plus, grognant à mon incitation.

\- Aller Misa, ne fais pas ta timide, _essaye-je de l'encourager en la tirant par le bras._

\- Non, c'est non ! _Rouspéta-t-elle refusant catégoriquement de faire un pas de plus._ Je ne rentrerais pas là-dedans avec toi. Tu es un garçon, tu n''as absolument rien à y faire.

Je vis Misaki lever les yeux au ciel, elle était vraiment persuadée de ce qu'elle disait. Il était hors de question pour elle d'entrer là-dedans avec moi, bien que je fusse à présent son petit ami. Il y avait vraiment certain sujet dont Misaki allait devoir changer sa façon de voir… Je soupirais silencieusement, avant de lui sortir le grand jeu. Ce coup là marchait tout le temps. Mes grands yeux vert lui faisaient toujours de l'effet, tout du moins, l'effet que j'espérais. Elle soupira à nouveau, regardant sur le côté afin de ne pas croiser mon regard et finit par craquer, rouspétant de plus belle.

\- Rahhh, _rugit-elle_. Bon d'accord, mais tu attends ici, _m'ordonna-t-elle en pointant son doigt autoritaire vers moi._

Je lui lançais un sourire ravageur, victorieux vis-à-vis de ma persuasion. J'y arrivais à tous les coups de toute façon. Elle était plus facile à manipuler qu'elle le disait. Je rigolais en silence jurant de rester à ma place, bien entendu sans y penser un moindre mot. Elle me lança un regard suspicieux avant de grogner et faire demi-tours, pour entrer dans le magasin. Je m'adossais contre les murs du magasin et regardait aux alentours. J'étais le centre d'attention de toutes les demoiselles qui entraient dans le magasin, je les entendais chuchoter, minauder en rigolant. Ces femmes… Je gardais ma bien-aimée bien en vue, vérifiant ce qu'elle achetait. Je fis une grimace en discernant le tissu qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Oh non… Elle ne comptait tout de même pas acheter ça. C'était dépassé de mode et complètement ringard. Même une grand-mère ne porterait plus ça de nos jours. Il allait falloir que je refasse toute son éducation. J'entrais dans le magasin, me plantant derrière elle sans qu'elle ne me remarque. Elle semblait étudier cette culotte blanche sans motif avec grand intérêt, d'ailleurs cette culotte était trois fois trop grande pour elle.

\- Mon dieu, ce sous-vêtement est une horreur, _dis-je avec écœurement._

Misaki sursauta, brandissant une main vers moi, pour se défendre. J'attrapais son bras au vol, évitant de me prendre une baffe par la même occasion.

\- Ahhh, _dit-elle en évitant de hurler._ Idiot ! Je t'avais pourtant dit de rester à l'entrée. _Elle soupira en gardant son calme, froissant la culotte entre ses mains._ Et puis, je ne vois pas ce qu'elle à de mal cette culotte…

\- Elle est tout simplement immonde. _Je vis Misaki tressaillir, imaginant sans mal qu'elle devait porter ce genre d'habit au quotidien._ Tu oublies ce genre d'accoutrement immédiatement. Je ne pourrais jamais te violer avec ces immondices, _dis-je en rigolant, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres._

Misaki m'envoya un sac remplie d'accessoires en pleine figure. Il me fit vaciller, la demoiselle avait de la poigne, mais il fallait avouer que je l'avais bien mérité. Elle s'enfuit à l'autre bout du magasin, boudant à moitié. J'imaginais sans mal qu'elle devait proférer et marmonner des insultes à mon égard. Elle me faisait rire.

 **\- Veuillez m'excuser monsieur,** _entendis-je derrière mon dos d'une voix timide et peu assurée._ **Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ?**

Une jeune vendeuse venait de m'accoster, d'un ton aimable et serviable. Ses yeux me fixèrent un instant, avant qu'elle ne brise le contact visuel regardant au sol en rougissant. Je venais d'avoir une idée… une idée intéressante et amusante.

\- Je pense que oui...

{ **PV Misaki** }

Cet homme était vraiment un idiot fini. Ne comprenait-il pas quand je lui disais de rester à l'entrée ? Il méritait vraiment que je lui colle une bonne baffe. Je soupirais en grognant. Il est vrai que mes goûts en matière de sous-vêtements laissaient à désirer, mais tout de même. Il y avait des façons de le dire. Et puis, les beaux sous-vêtements goutaient trop chers. Il fallait donc que je me contente des sous-vêtements basiques.

 **\- Veuillez m'excusez mademoiselle.**

Je me tournais vers la vendeuse qui venait de m'adresser la parole. Que me voulait-elle ? Mais attend, stop. Où m'emmène-t-elle ? Elle me tira vers les cabines d'essayage et me poussa vers l'une d'elle refermant le rideau derrière moi. Qu'avait-elle en tête ? Elle me demanda d'attendre un instant avant de partir sans rien dire, j'entendis ses talons claquer sur le sol. Bon, qu'est-ce qui allait encore m'arriver ? Bien que mon esprit se doute que l'alien pervers y était forcement pour quelque chose.

Après quelques minutes, j'entendis à nouveau des bruits de pas, plusieurs cette fois-ci. Et une voix d'homme se distingua parmi le silence. Ce blondinet ne perdait rien pour attendre… Il discuta un moment avec la vendeuse avant que celle-ci ne se retire les laissant seuls au niveau des cabines d'essayages. Je lui lançais une pique complètement cynique qui n'avait pour but que de l'embêter. Mais son rire cristallin m'annonça qu'il se fichait complètement de tout ça. Idiot… Il me donna plusieurs tenues qu'il passa à travers le rideau de la cabine, m'arrachant un cri de surprise.

\- Mais, t'es idiot ou quoi ? _Grondais-je._

Je l'entendis rire à nouveau, je savais pertinemment qu'il n'avait rien à faire de ce que je venais de dire. Je regardais les ensembles avec curiosité. Il y avait quatre tenues en tout. Les trois premières étaient plutôt simples et élégantes. Elles étaient noires en dentelle et bien ajustée. Les soutifs étaient tous push up, donnant un décolleté ravageur. La dernière tenue était une guêpière du même tissu, d'une couleur crème brillante, extrêmement sexy. Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'empourprer en imaginant porter cela. Cet andouille… Comment pouvait-il avoir des idées aussi perverses.

\- Tu veux de l'aide ma Misa ? Je vais t'aider à les mettre, _ajouta-t-il d'une voix mielleuse._

Je m'empressais de retenir les rideaux, pour l'empêcher d'entrer. Je sentis son corps sur le rideau. Je le repoussais d'un coup de poing, le faisant rire. Il se retira, faisant quelques pas en arrière. Il avait décidé d'être raisonnable. Je soupirais de soulagement essayant les sous-vêtements les uns après les autres. Ils étaient tous très ajustés au corps ce qui m'intimida un peu. C'était loin de ce que j'avais l'habitude de mettre, j'avais même l'impression qu'ils étaient trop petits. Mais c'est ainsi qu'on les portaient. Je me dépêchais de me rhabiller, au cas où Usui aurait l'idée folle d'entrer pour "m'aider. Je sortis de la cabine, tombant nez à nez avec un Usui, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Alors, contente de ton essayage ?

Que pouvais-je dire à ça ? Je soupirais sans lui donner une réponse. De toute façon, c'était une question pour me taquiner et pas pour avoir une information. Il prit ma main dans la sienne et me tira vers la caisse, achetant toutes les tenues qu'il m'avait fait essayer et ça même sans me demander mon avis. Après tout, c'était son argent je n'avais rien à redire là-dessus.

Le chemin du retour se fit rapide, silencieux et main dans la main. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi heureuse, cette journée pourtant si banale était pleine de surprise, d'agréables surprises. Usui ouvrit la porte de son appartement me laissant entrer la première, comme le digne gentleman qu'il était. Il m'embrassa rapidement sur le front, me souhaitant une bonne nuit, avant de disparaitre dans sa propre chambre. J'entrais dans la mienne, un sourire aux lèvres, encore rêveuse de cette douce journée en amoureux.

La chambre était tamise d'une faible lueur de la nuit. Le soleil s'était rapidement couché en cette courte journée d'hiver. Je discernais une petite boite sur le lit, une boite avec quelques trous. Je m'approchais curieuse et décrochais la carte qui y était attachée. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en reconnaissance cette écriture si raffinée, si chère à mon cœur… celle d'Usui.

« _Afin de terminer notre rendez-vous de la meilleure façon qu'il soit…_

 _Je t'aime sincèrement Misaki._ »

Idiot… Je rougis intimidée par son honnêteté, me demandant aussi comment il avait pu se débrouiller pour déposer ce colis sur le lit pendant que nous étions absents. La richesse offrait bien des facilités. J'ouvris le colis avec délicatesse, me penchant pour regarder à l'intérieur. Un chaton au poil crème dormait recroquevillé contre l'une des parois. En voyant l'ouverture de la boite, il ouvrit les yeux et bailla m'adressant un miaulement timide. Ces yeux étaient azures et il avait une bouille d'ange. Il me faisait penser à quelqu'un tiens… Cet homme était fou, ma parole. Je pris le chaton dans mes bras, le fixant avec enchantement. Il était adorable…

\- Quel idiot… _dis-je émue._ Bonjour à toi mon mignon… Tu verras, je vais bien m'occuper de toi.


	9. Chapter 8

**\- J'exige que les choses soient faites correctement est-ce clair !?**

La voix masculine qui venait de hurler ces mots était forte, si intense qu'elle fit trembler le contenu du verre de whisky déposé sur le bureau. Un homme était de dos, assis confortablement dans son énorme siège en cuir, signe qu'il était puissant et possédait certainement une entreprise dont il était fier. Son trône était tourné vers une énorme baie vitrée, donnant sur une vue splendide de la ville, illuminée par toutes les lumières de la ville, alors que celle-ci commençait à s'éteindre doucement. L'homme en question soupira un moment, passant une main abimée et sèche, par de nombreuses heures de travail acharné, sur son visage. Une jeune femme tremblante se trouvait derrière lui, courbée sur elle-même comme pour se faire pardonner d'une grosse erreur. Elle fermait les yeux, comptant les secondes comme si celles-ci allaient être les dernières. Son maître n'avait jamais été quelqu'un d'adorable et c'était encore moins le cas quand ses plans ne se déroulaient pas comme prévu. Elle s'excusa timidement d'une voix entre plus tremblante que son corps, agrippant son tablier de ses petites mains, espérant le pire. Mais l'homme ne rétorqua plus aucun mots ni aucun soupire, continuant d'admirer le panorama qui s'entendait sous ses yeux. Il porta à ses lèvres un cigare, presque terminé d'ailleurs et aspira une dernière bouchée avant de laisser échapper un large nuage de fumé par le nez. D'un geste brusque, il écrasa le mégot violement sur le cendrier posé sur son accoudoir. La domestique tressaillit, avant de porter ses bras contre son buste comme se protéger d'une éventuelle attaque. Elle déglutit silencieusement, remerciant les dieux de ne pas être à la place de ce mégot. Elle savait pertinemment à quel point son maître pouvait être violent. Elle resta à sa place, sans dire un mot, oubliant même de respirer par moment.

 **\- Des nouvelles ?** _La voix se fit autoritaire et tranchante._

 **\- Non, aucunes pour le moment Maître Wheeler...** **,** _répondit la domestique d'une petite voix._

 **\- Bien…** _L'homme adressa un signe de la main pour la faire déguerpir, crachant ses derniers mots comme un serpent._ **Veuillez disposez.**

La domestique se courba à nouveau, sortant de la pièce sans faire de bruit ou de mouvements brusques, comme si elle craignait de se faire attaquer par un fauve. Elle referma la grande porte en bois sur elle et soupira, s'adossant sur la porte close. Ses jambes semblaient vouloir la porter pour une fois elle n'était pas sortit du bureau de monsieur Wheeler en rampant. Elle posa une main sur sa poitrine, pour vérifier l'état de sa pulsion cardiaque et avança de quelque pas. L'entrevue c'était plutôt bien passer, dans un sens. Monsieur Wheeler ne semblait pas de si mauvaise humeur. Elle avança dans le couloir, ses petits pas résonnant sur le parquet fraichement poli. Il était temps de retourner à ses taches habituelles.

Pendant ce temps, l'homme n'avait pas bougé, continuant son inspection sur la ville presque endormie. Il alluma un nouveau cigare, sans un bruit.

{ **PV Misaki** }

Hum... Je sentais quelque chose bourdonner dans mes oreilles, me faisant grimacer. Quel réveil… Je ronchonnais, maudissant le réveil de sonner avant l'heure. Et d'ailleurs pourquoi mon réveil sonnait-il ? Je ne travaillais plus au maid Latte pour le moment, il devrait donc être en vacances pendant un petit instant. Je baillais à m'en décrocher la mâchoire et me retournait de l'autre côté du lit, attrapant mon cousin pour le mettre sur ma tête, me faisant une parfaite isolation acoustique. Je sentis Sweet, mon nouveau chaton, venir se blottir à nouveau contre mon ventre ronronnant. Ce fut la dernière chose que je perçus, Morphée m'ayant à nouveau attirer vers lui.

{ **PV Narratrice** }

Takumi se redressa, les yeux dans le vide complètement perdu. Il secoua la tête, cherchant frénétiquement le responsable de tout ce boucan. Il soupira bruyamment avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, signe de sa courte nuit. Quand il trouva son téléphone, la sonnerie se coupa nette, faisant encore plus soupirer le blond mais cette fois ci ce fut d'agacement. Il tourna la tête en direction de sa petite amie, qui s'était protéger les oreilles contre l'agression sonore de si bon matin. Takumi caressa tendrement son bras dénudé, avant de dépose un léger baiser sur sa frêle épaule, remettant la bretelle de sa robe de nuit en place.

\- Pardon ma puce. Rendors-toi, _murmura-t-il plutôt pour lui-même que pour la jeune fille en question, car elle dormait déjà à points fermés._

Misaki marmonna un sourire aux lèvres comme si elle l'avait entendu et Takumi sortit un pied du lit, frissonnant à la différence de température. Les nuits étaient fraiches en hiver et il avait oublié d'allumer le chauffage d'appoint hier soir, le froid était donc plutôt mordant. Il se dépêcha d'atteindre son pantalon, posé la veille sur une chaise dans le coin de la chambre et l'enfila sans faire de bruit. Il sortit de la chambre, ramassant sa chemise au passage, se frayant un passage à travers son appartement totalement endormi et pour dire la vérité, il était encore trop endormi pour allumer la lumière. Ses yeux azurs le prendraient surement comme une agression visuelle. Il arriva rapidement dans le salon où il s'étala sur le canapé pour vérifier son téléphone portable.

{ **PV Takumi** }

Bon sang, qui avait eu la bonne idée de me réveiller à une heure pareille... j'allais le tuer. L'horloge du salon affichait 3h20 du matin, ce qui me fit grimacer... Dire que le soleil n'avait même pas encore eu le temps de se lever. Bon sang. Je parcourais rapidement mon répertoire d'appel en soupirant, en tout cas cette personne avait intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse. Après tout, il m'avait tiré des bras de Morphée et de ceux de Misaki également. Cela méritait au moins un double châtiment. Le dernier numéro sur la liste avait répertorié il y a moins de cinq minutes et l'indicatif m'annonça que ce n'était pas un numéro japonais. Ni un numéro de mon répertoire d'ailleurs. C'était plutôt étrange… Les publicités étrangères n'appelaient pas à cette heure si tardive et je n'attendais aucun appel en particulier. C'était vraiment un mystère. Une erreur ? Aller savoir.

Je téléphone se mit à vibrer dans mes mains et le même numéro apparut à l'écran. Un faux numéro qui appelait deux fois de suite à trois heures du matin ? C'était peu probable. J'allais en avoir le cœur net. J'appuyais sur le bouton pour répondre à l'appel et collait l'appareil à mon oreille attendant que mon interlocuteur prenne la parole en premier. Si c'était un plaisantin, j'allais lui faire passer l'envie de rigoler pendant un bon moment.

\- _Jeune maître Usui ?_ _entendis-je dans un anglais parfait et poli._

\- euh ... oui ? _J'avais répondu à sa question en anglais, automatisme… Au moins maintenant, je comprenais l'indicatif mais j'ignorais encore ce que me voulait cette personne._ Qui est-ce ?

- _Navrée de vous déranger jeune maître Usui..._

\- Oui en effet... _soupirais-je_. Personne n'a idée d'appeler les gens à trois heures du matin.

Le silence fut pesant pendant un court instant. A l'autre bout du fil, j'entendis la jeune femme se maudire en anglais, avant de bégayer quelques paroles incompréhensibles. J'avais répondu d'une manière un peu sèche surtout par agacement enfaite. Je ne lui en voulais pas tant que ça à cette femme, l'erreur était humaine. Mais tout de même, me tirer du lit si brutalement… J'étirais mes bras, faisant craquer ma nuque nouée. Un bâillement sonore m'échappa et j'entendis la femme parler d'une manière beaucoup plus rapide. J'aurais juré qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer. Mais qu'avais-je bien pu faire ? Je n'étais pourtant pas si effrayant…

\- _Oh mon dieu... Veuillez me pardonner jeune maître... j'avais totalement oublié le décalage horaire... Monsieur Wheeler sera certainement furieux et je vais perdre mon emploi..._

Le nom prononcé par la femme me fit l'effet d'un choc électrique et pour le coup j'étais totalement réveiller. Je comprenais mieux les formules de politesse stupides avec leur jeune maitre. Il n'y avait que cet idiot pour ordonner à ses domestiques pour l'appeler d'une manière si formelle. Et bien entendu, son "fils" devait être nommé de la même manière. Quoique, j'étais son "fils" quand ça l'arrangeait. Mais que pouvait-il bien me vouloir… Ne m'avait-il pas déjà assez fait souffrir ? Il était hors de question que cela recommence. Je soupirais, agacé par ces mauvais souvenirs et me ressaisissait en entendant mon interlocutrice sangloter à l'autre bout du fils. Elle devait être jeune, sûrement une nouvelle domestique, alimentée par la peur de son nouveau patron. Ce mec était vraiment une ordure… Je pris une voix un peu plus calme, essayant de la calmer au mieux.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour ... M. Wheeler... _le simple fait d'énoncer son nom m'écorcha la bouche, mais j'essayais de passer outre._ Mais pourquoi m'appelez-vous ?

\- _Vous n'aviez pas répondu à l'invitation donc... Maître m'a ordonné de vous contacter pour avoir votre réponse._

Je soupirais... Elle parlait de cette fameuse invitation... Celle que j'avais reçue quelques jours avant. Elle devait d'ailleurs trainer quelque part dans l'entrée. En voyant le tampon de la famille Wheeler au dos de la lettre, je n'avais plus voulu y toucher. Moins j'entrais en contact avec cet homme et mieux je me portais. Mon silence fût être perçu comme un manque d'information, car la jeune femme continua à parler d'une voix angoissée, comme si sa vie dépendait de ma réponse. Je me doutais que si elle lui disait que j'avais refusé, il entrerait dans une colère noire.

\- _Maître compte vraiment sur votre présence à cette soirée._

Avais-je seulement le choix ? J'acceptais l'invitation sans même avoir pris la peine de lire le courrier. Après tout, il ne devait s'agir que de ces réunions barbantes et mondaines où il se devait de montrer ses fils à la haute hiérarchie. Je n'étais pas très à l'aise dans ce genre de réception, bien que j'y fasse toujours une bonne impression. J'allais encore devoir être obliger d'y assister, quelle chance… J'éteignis le téléphone, peu après que la domestique m'informe à nouveau de la date et l'heure du rendez-vous. Avec toutes ses précisions, au moins, je n'aurais pas à chercher ce foutu courrier. Je tournais le regard vers la pendule du salon, maintenant que j'étais totalement éveillé, il serait impossible pour moi de trouver le sommeil.

_ . 5h après, vers 9h30.

{ **PV Misaki** }

Mon crane hurlait de douleur. J'avais l'impression qu'une musique bourdonnait au fond de mes oreilles sans que je puisse faire quoique ce soit pour l'arrêter. Je grognais, frottant mes yeux avec la paume de mes mains. Si je sortais de mon état de sommeil, la musique disparaitrait peut-être. Je m'étirais un bon coup avant de sortir du lit, avec un peu de mal je l'avoue. Sweet ne tarda pas à faire la même chose, se frottant docilement à mes jambes en miaulant. J'ouvris la porte donnant dans le couloir timidement, tendant l'oreille à l'affut du moindre bruit. Mais tout était silencieux. Que faisait Usui ? Je l'appelais d'une voix basse et il me répondit immédiatement, d'une voix grave provenant du salon. Je me dirigeais rapidement vers la pièce à vivre et soupirais de mécontentement, le voyant déjà habillée et réveillé devant une émission de téléréalité. Il semblait d'ailleurs ni prêter aucun intérêt. Je detestais quand il faisait ce genre de coup. Il y avait bien une chose que je ne supporte pas, c'était de passer pour une paresseuse. Et cet homme semblait s'amuser à se lever toujours avant moi. J'allais devoir remédier à cela. Je le vis tapoter sur le canapé à ses côtés, m'invitant à venir m'assoir à cette place. Je soulevais un sourcil, me demandant ce qu'il avait encore en tête, mais finit par m'approcher doucement. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille et il me plaqua contre lui. Mon visage se retrouva contre son torse, au niveau de sa nuque. Il avait laissé sa chemise ouverte et maintenant que je faisais attention, il semblait porter les mêmes habits qu'hier soir… De plus, il semblait très fatigué et quelque peu agacé.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Usui ? ...

Je sentais ses bras resserrer leur étreinte sur moi et je compris qu'il n'aurait pas forcement envie d'en parler. Mauvaise nuit surement… Ce qui m'expliquait pourquoi il était déjà hors du lit. Il m'embrassa le front, comme pour faire disparaitre toutes mes questions et me blottit contre lui, fixant un point inexistant dans son salon. Il semblait préoccuper par ses propres pensés, à un stade auquel je n'osais même plus lui dire quoique ce soit, pour ne pas l'interrompre.

\- Misa... Tu vas venir avec moi en Angleterre.

Quoi ? ...

_ . Deux jours après, à l'aéroport.

J'avais fini par céder à la demande d'Usui. Oui céder était le mot, car je n'avais pas vraiment eu le choix d'accepter. Il semblait vraiment tenir à cœur le fait que je vienne avec lui. Et puis, à chaque fois que j'essayais t'entamer une conversation sur ce sujet, il soupirait ou déviait sur autre chose. Cela avait le don de m'agacer. En temps normal, je n'y serais pas aller, surtout avec tout le mystère qu'il mettait dans ce voyage, mais j'avais bien compris que quelque chose le préoccupait. Je pouvais bien faire un effort. Après tout, il finirait par me dire ce qui n'allait pas de lui-même. En tout cas, je l'espérais.

Il y avait foule à l'aéroport ce jour là, ce n'était pas pour me détendre. Je n'appréciais pas le monde et encore moins quand je ne m'y sentais pas à ma place. L'avion c'était bien trop cher pour mes maigres économies et il aurait fallu que je puisse partir quelque part aussi. Mais nous n'étions pas là pour parler de mes soucis. Usui slalomais entre les passants sans difficulté, m'entrainant derrière lui comme si je n'étais qu'une vulgaire valise à roulettes. Il me donnait mal au cœur à aller aussi vite, mais je suivais. Il n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis ce matin et l'approche imminente de notre avion semblait le rendre nerveux. En tout cas, c'est ainsi que je le voyais.

Je n'avais aucun idée de quel avion nous allions prendre. J'essayais de jeter un coup d'œil sur le tableau d'embarcation mais Usui ne prenait même pas le temps de s'arrêter. Cet homme avait le don de m'agacer… Nous arrivâmes en face d'un terminal vide où une femme prit le temps de décrocher les yeux de son écran d'ordinateur. Son humeur changea du tout au tout quand ses yeux rencontrèrent la carrure de monsieur Usui, je ne pus m'empêcher de grincer des dents.

La jeune femme sortit de derrière son bureau et posa un regard froid sur moi avant de se tourner tout sourire vers Usui, lui parlant d'un anglais impeccable. Je me doutais de ce qu'elle devait penser mais soit. Je fixais mon regard sur Usui, qui répondit dans un parfait anglais à l'hôtesse. J'avais parfois du mal à accepter qu'Usui soit à d'origine anglaise. J'avais un petit niveau d'anglais, dû à ma scolarité mais ils parlaient si vite que les mots me parurent être dit en chinois. Il fallait mieux pour moi ne pas essayer de comprendre leur conversation, sinon je me retrouverais avec une migraine à la fin de la journée. La conversation se termina rapidement et la jeune femme prit nos bagages en main avant de passer la porte coulissant derrière elle.

Un homme ne tarda pas à venir nous chercher, parlant à nouveau à Usui. J'avais vaguement l'impression d'être mise de côté mais bon. Je trottinais derrière lui tout en regardant mon environnement. Pour dire la vérité, je ne fus qu'à moitié étonnée quand nous arrivâmes devant un jet privé, surement un transport qui appartenait à la famille d'Usui. Cette vérité m'éclata à nouveau en pleine figure, il était vraiment plus riche que je ne le pensais. L'intérieur du jet était à coupé le souffle. Des petits canapés ronds étaient disposés autour de plusieurs tables basses, laissant beaucoup plus d'espace que d'ordinaire. Dire qu'on devait normalement se sentir à l'étroit dans un avion. Mais dans un sens, comment pouvais-je comparer ? Je n'étais jamais monté dans un avion. Je pris place à côté d'Usui sur un canapé, le côté fenêtre. L'équipage ne tarda pas à venir saluer leur passager, m'attribuant quelques faibles sourires. Ils avaient certainement compris que je ne parlais pas anglais, à moins qu'Usui les ai prévenu. Mais soit, je m'en fiche. Je le laissais le loisir de discuter dans une langue qui m'était inconnue, me mettant encore plus mal-à-l'aise. J'étais un peu énervée contre lui, bien que rien ne soit de sa faute…

Peu après le décollage, je sentis une main venir se poser sur mon crane, caressant tendrement mon cuir chevelue. Je levais les yeux vers Usui et lui lançais un maigre sourire. Je n'arrivais pas à cacher mon mal être et il s'en inquiétait. Il continua à essayer de me rassurer de la sorte pendant un instant, mais malheureusement cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Je fixais à nouveau la fenêtre de l'avion, regardant les nuages caresser l'hublot dans un silence pesant. Les quelques heures de trajet allaient être très longues…

Notre arrivée à Londres se fit calme et rapide. L'avion avait à peine atterrit que nous embarquions déjà dans une voiture en direction de la résidence des Wheeler. Usui attribua des ordres dans un parfait anglais au chauffeur et la voiture démarra timidement dans les rues londoniennes. La ville de Londres était fascinante et surtout complètement différente de la ville japonaise où nous vivions. C'était difficile à expliquer, mais l'aura que reflétait cette ville était imposante. J'avais déjà mis les pieds dans une grande ville japonaise, Tokyo pour être précise. Mais même là, les deux villes étaient complètement à l'opposée. Tokyo était immense certes et très peuplée mais comparé à Londres, c'était un peu le bazar. Londres était très propre très traditionnelle et presque authentique. Ce fut peut-être pour cela que je m'y sentais presque mal à l'aise. Usui regardait par la fenêtre de son côté, dans ses pensées comme à son habitude en ce moment. Ces paysages devaient surement lui rappeler de mornes souvenirs, des souvenirs de sa défunte mère. Ses traits crispés me serrèrent le cœur et j'eus l'irrésistible envie de le consoler. Je tendis ma mère vers son épaule pour l'interpeler, mais mon regard croisa celui du chauffeur dans le rétroviseur arrière. Il sembla soucieux et ses yeux noirs me lancèrent un regard méfiant. Je n'avais pas le droit de mon montrer proche de lui… Je n'en étais pas digne. Je retirais doucement ma main, la ramenant vers moi avant de noyer mon chagrin sur le paysage londonien.

La voiture s'arrêta devant une villa splendide, se garant juste devant les marches blanches qui donnait sur les deux grandes portes d'entrée. On se serait cru devant un château… D'ailleurs cela devait surement être le cas. L'architecture de ce bâtiment était vraiment incroyable et j'étais persuadé qu'il devait être légué de père en fils depuis un bon moment. Nous sortîmes de la voiture et Usui soupira avant de prendre les deux valises dans le coffre de la voiture. Celle-ci démarra au quart de tour sans même demander son du. Tiens ? On ne payait pas ses courses ici ? Étrange. Mais j'étais loin de me douter que ce n'était pas un taxi mais une voiture privée. Mais passons. Je lançais un coup d'œil aux environs et m'extasiait devant le jardin dans la cour avant. Les fleurs étaient magnifiques et embaumaient l'air d'une odeur envoutante. Je sursautais en voyant Usui s'avancer sur les marches de la villa. Je ne devais pas rester à la traine. Je m'empressais de le rejoindre quand une ombre noire poussa un cri aigu avant de se jeter dans les bras d'Usui. Quoi ? …

{ **PV Takumi** }

\- _Takumi! Mon petit garçon, tu m'as tellement manqué._

\- _Amélia... bonjour mère..._

Bon je vous dois certainement des explications. La jeune femme qui venait de se jeter à mon coup, Amélia, n'était autre que ma belle mère… Enfin non, pas vraiment. Pour être précis, c'est la femme actuelle du mari de ma mère. J'ai une drôle d'histoire niveau familiale je le sais… Amélia m'avait toujours considéré comme son vrai enfant, elle m'adorait et j'avoue que c'était pour cela que j'avais beaucoup d'estime pour elle. Bien plus que je n'en porte à mon « père » d'ailleurs. Amélia est une femme douce et gentille. La typique mère de famille enfaite. Elle est en tout point la mère que j'avais toujours imaginer avoir eu. L'image que j'avais de Patricia, ma défunte mère. Il n'y avait qu'un seul point noir dans ce beau tableau. Que faisait une femme si adorable avec un connard tel que mon père ? C'était un mystère.

Je câlinais rapidement le corps frêle de ma belle-mère avant de la reposer au sol, lui lançant un regard doux et un sourire agréable. Je sentis l'air se réchauffé derrière moi et le temps sembla tourner à l'orage. Oh… Misa semblait se faire de fausses idées. Je pris Misaki par les épaules et la rapprochait d'Amélia pour faire les présentations.

\- Misa, je te présente la femme de mon beau-père, Amélia. Amélia, voici Misaki ma petite amie.

Amélia sembla perdue pendant un petit instant mais se reprit rapidement et poussa un nouveau cri aigu avant de se jeter cette fois-ci au cou de Misaki, l'étreignant de plus belle. Misaki sembla complètement perdue, restant droite comme un piquet. Amélia me lança un regard boudeur qui me fit rire. Elle parla dans un japonais chantant, un petit accent qu'elle gardait de ses origines anglaises.

\- Tu ne m'avais jamais dis que tu avais une petite amie Takumi... Je suis vexée.

Amélia relâcha Misaki pour lui faire face. Elle la regarda sur toutes les coutures et lui lança un sourire amical avant de prendre ses mains dans les siennes. Elle semblait heureuse de l'inspection qu'elle venait de faire subir à Misaki. Après tout, elle se considérait comme ma vraie mère et une mère se doit de juger les futures prétendantes de ses enfants.

\- Elle est terriblement mignonne en plus. Quelle chance mon Taku. Je suis sûre que tu as choisis la bonne.

Je vis Misaki rougir de plus belle avant de bafouiller un semblant de remercîment. Elle avait surement compris que les européen avait une façon d'être un peu plus… comment dire. Rentre dedans. Les japonais étaient timides et réservés de nature. C'était leur culture qui imposait cela. Les anglais eux, sont beaucoup plus tactiles et plus droits avec ce qu'ils pensent. Elle avait remarqué cela avec moi mais Amélia était un cran au dessus. Ma belle-mère relâcha Misaki avant de nous inviter à entrer, reprenant son rôle de parfaite maitresse de maison. Nous marchâmes dans les longs couloirs de la demeure et mon regard se posa plusieurs fois sur Misaki qui trottinait derrière nous, examinant les architectures en pierre de la maison. Amélia, elle, menait la danse, me parlant en anglais de sa vie de tous les jours. Elle m'expliqua qu'elle s'ennuyait dans cette grande maison seule et que son mari était rarement à la demeure, surement trop occupé à son travail. Cela ne m'étonna pas d'ailleurs, il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin je savais très bien pourquoi ma mère était allé voir ailleurs. Cet homme en plus d'être un salop ne s'occupait même pas de sa famille. Pathétique.

Mais au moins, Amélia semblait épanouie d'avoir avec elle de nouvelles personnes avec qui elle pourrait discuter un peu. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, cette femme n'avait pas changé du tout. Elle était toujours cet être vif et adorable qui croquait la vie à pleines dents. Elle se tourna vers nous, nous indiquant une porte en bois, celle de notre chambre. Elle me rappela que le diner était à vingt heures et prit congé, repartant dans ses appartements. Elle voulait surement nous laisser le temps de nous installer.

Nous entrâmes dans la chambre et je déposais les bagages au sol, au niveau des armoires. Je pendrais le temps de ranger ça plus tard. Je m'étalais sur le lit double, passant une main sur mon crâne. Le voyage m'avait épuisé et maintenant que j'étais sûr qu'il ne serait pas là, l'adrénaline m'avait quitté et je sentais le sommeil me gagner. J'avais voulu que Misaki vienne avec moi mais je savais que s'il l'avait croisé avant la soirée, les choses se seraient surement mal passées. Et c'était ce qui me faisait peur. Je soupirais en levant les yeux vers Misaki qui n'avait pas bougé de devant la porte d'entrée. Je me redressais sur mes bras en l'interpellant, la faisant tressaillir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse Misa ?

\- Cela ne gêne pas ... ? _demanda-t-elle d'une voix basse et intimidée._

\- Quoi donc ?

Enfaite, j'avais une petite idée de ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais je voulais qu'elle me fasse part de ses angoisses. Je savais bien que ce n'était pas facile pour elle, venir ici dans cet environnement qui n'était pas le sien. Mais je voulais qu'elle sache que je n'y étais pas plus à l'aise qu'elle. Après tout, elle savait bien que l'Angleterre n'avait pas que des points positifs pour moi. Je la vis mordiller sa lèvre, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait dire. Elle tortilla une mèche de ses longs cheveux sur son index avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler.

\- Le fait qu'on partage la même chambre...

Bien, nous avions fait un pas en avant. Misaki avait toujours été très enclin à se soucier du regard des autres. Moi je m'en fichais. J'aimais vivre ma vie comme bon me le semblait, mais elle était différente et je le savais. Je tapotais le coin du lit pour qu'elle vienne s'y assoir, ce qu'elle fit sans sourciller. Je passais une main rassurante sur son bras, caressant sa peau si douce et parfumé. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en voyant que je lui donnais la chair de poule. Mais je n'étais pas là pour profiter de mon effet sur elle, mais pour la rassurer. Takumi reprends-toi vieux pervers !

\- Misa... J'ai dix-huit ans et toi dix-sept. Il n'y a aucun mal à partager une chambre à deux quand on est en couple. _Je la laissais réfléchir un instant, continuant de caresser son bras dans le sens contraire_. Mais si tu préfère je demande à ce que tu es une chambre toute seule.

\- Non ... non non. C'est juste que...

\- Tu te soucis trop du regard des autres.

Elle baissa les yeux au sol, comme si elle avait fais une bêtise et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que j'étais vraiment un idiot. C'était normal pour elle de se soucier du regard des autres, pourquoi est-ce que je devais toujours le lui envoyer en pleine figure. Je soupirais, me redressant pour la prendre dans mes bras. Je l'allongeais sur le lit, prenant son petit corps contre le mien. Elle était toute chaude et les battements de son cœur sonnaient comme une douce mélodie.

\- Excuse-moi je n'aurais pas du dire ça. Je sais très bien que ça te tracasse. Mais je t'aime Misa et je n'ai pas l'intention de le cacher à qui que ce soit. Haut rang ou pas.

Elle sembla se détendre et sa respiration se fit plus calme, plus organisée. Elle se lova dans mon torse et ferma les yeux un instant. Ce voyage nous avait fatigué tout les deux, il était temps de se reposer un peu.

J'ouvris les yeux vers dix-huit heures trente et m'étirais mollement, avant de remarquer que Misaki était toujours callée contre moi. Mes mouvements l'avaient réveillé et elle baillait silencieusement, se retirant des bras de Morphée. J'embrassais rapidement son front, avant de me lever du lit. Nous avions une heure trente pour ranger notre chambre et nous préparer au diner. Mais au moins ce petit repos nous avait fait du bien et je savais que Misaki angoissait vis-à-vis de ce que les gens pouvaient penser de notre relation. J'étais persuader qu'elle s'abaissait et cela m'ennuya un peu. Ces idiots d'aristocrates auraient surement la même façon de voir les choses…

Nous partîmes un quart d'heure à l'avance pour le repas du soir. Misaki continua de s'extasier sur les couloirs et je dus même la prendre par la main pour la faire avancer. Je ne voyais vraiment pas ce qu'elle trouvait à cette vieille baraque en pierre. C'était surement la grandeur inhabituelle des lieux ou les objets anciens qui la fascinaient. Sans parler des tableaux rares, les étuis de noblesse de la famille et autres babioles historiques. Personnellement, je n'avais jamais trouvé cela intéressant. Bien au contraire. Après tout, j'avais été retiré de la liste de la famille. C'était surement pour cela que le simple emblème de la famille Wheeler me donnait des boutons.

Amélia nous attendait déjà dans la salle à manger. Elle portait une petite robe blanche, très chic et ses cheveux étaient relevés par une barrette représentant un lys blanc. Elle nous fit signe en ne voyant arrivé et nous attira à nouveau dans ses bras tour à tour. Elle nous installa sur la grande table et se mit à parler avec entrain. Cette grande table n'avait pas changé du tout durant toutes ses années, cette pièce non plus d'ailleurs. Elle était toujours aussi rustique et dans un certain sens classe. Mais pour moi elle était sombre, triste et monotone. Elle ne me donnait qu'une seule image en tête, celle du petit blondinet à table, seul comme toujours. J'en eu des frissons de dégout. Je reportais mon attention sur les filles qui parlaient ensemble en attendant le repas qui serait apporté par les domestiques.

\- Alors Misaki. Vous êtes japonaise n'est-ce pas ? Comment avez-vous rencontré mon petit Taku.

Misaki sembla un peu intimidée les premières minutes de discussion, mais elle finit par ses détendre rapidement et parla même volontiers de nous deux à Amélia. Après tout, ma belle-mère avait toujours été une personne qui savait mettre en confiance et Misaki avait compris que c'était une bonne personne. De plus, je ne lâchais pas sa main sous la table, cela devait aussi la rassurer.

\- Nous nous connaissons du Lycée. Nous sommes dans la même classe.

\- Oh. Vous êtes aussi élève à Miyabigaoka. Vous devez faire partie d'une famille très noble alors.

Ah... merde... Il est vrai qu'Amélia n'était pas au courant de l'histoire. Pour elle et pour mon beau-père, j'étais élève à Miyabigaoka, une école pour élèves de bonne famille. Elle venait de faire une bourde sans même s'en rendre compte. Dire que Misaki venait à peine de se détendre. Je soupirais et serrais doucement la main de Misaki dans la mienne, lui lançant un regard tendre. Misaki se mit à balbutier, mâchant ses mots, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle devait dire. Bon, il fallait que je lui vienne en aide.

\- Non Amélia. Je suis à l'école Seika, un lycée ordinaire.

Ma belle mère redressa un sourcil ne comprenant pas ce que je venais de lui dire. Elle attendit un moment et sembla enfin mettre une signification à mes mots. L'ambiance fut tout de suite plus tendue et personne n'osa exprimer le moindre mort. Misa baissa la tête, rouge de honte et Amélia continua de regarder dans ma direction, pensive. Elle apporta son verre de vin rouge à ses lèvres, d'une grâce et d'une élégance qui lui était caractéristique. Je savais pertinemment ce qu'elle devait ce dire. Un lycée ordinaire, cela faisait donc de Misaki une élève ordinaire, donc une femme du bas peuple. J'étais persuadé qu'Amélia se fichait bien que Misaki soit riche ou non. Elle savait juger les gens pour ce qu'il était vraiment, mais son mari ne serait pas du même avis. Et c'était plutôt ça le problème.

Je pris également mon verre en main, faisant danser le liquide d'une manière théâtrale. J'abusais certes, mais cela me détendait. Je savais que mes mots étaient décisifs. Maintenant, soit le château de carte s'écroule, soit il reste en place.

\- Je pensais que tu étais plus romantique que cela Amélia... tes romans préférés ne sont pas ceux qui parle d'amour impossible?

Je connaissais ma belle-mère. Je savais qu'elle était une mordue de littérature et ces romans favoris étaient toujours ceux qui parlaient d'un amour interdit. Ces mots me parurent blessants et Misaki aussi car elle tressaillit. Impossible ?… Non notre amour n'était pas comme ça. Après tout, tant que c'était réciproque, rien n'était impossible. Je serrais plus fortement la main de Misaki dans la mienne, tout ça était une mise en scène, elle ne devait pas prendre ses mots pour elle. Je vis Amélia soupirer, avant que son regard ne passe de Misaki à moi. Je savais que je venais de faire mouche. Mais c'était un choix très délicat pour elle. Dans un sens, elle aurait aimé me donner son consentement et dans un autre… il y avait son mari, cet être horrible, sauvage et tyrannique. Sa parole dans cette famille n'avait aucune portée, elle n'était là que pour faire figure maternelle, celui qui prenait toutes les décisions, c'était lui. Mais peu importe, si j'avais ne serait-ce que son accord. J'aurais déjà un peu d'espoir. Elle nous lança un regard doux et sa moue se transforma en sourire. Elle soupira se levant avant de nous étreindre tout les deux contre son petit corps de maman.

\- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais mon petit Takumi.

Amélia consentait… Rien n'aurait pu me faire plus plaisir. Je lui lançais un sourire ravi, pendant qu'elle remettait une mèche de Misaki en place, derrière son oreille. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'enfant et en ce moment, elle devait nous prendre tout les deux pour deux oisillons perdus. C'était peut-être le cas et j'étais bien heureux de trouver une aile si chaude où me refugiez. Elle s'installa de nouveau à table et la conversation repris, sur des sujets bien plus simples, loin de l'argent, des classes sociales ou du pouvoir. Les deux femmes s'entendaient à merveille, elles étaient toutes les deux douces et adorables. Je savais qu'elles se seraient toutes les deux trouvé. Pendant le repas, j'étais souvent à l'ouest, réfléchissant à la raison de ma présence en ces lieux. Mon beau-père ne m'avait pas fait venir pour rien. Et ses raisons me faisaient flipper. Mais soit, je ferais de cette rencontre, une pierre deux coups. Soit il accepterait Misa en temps que compagne, soit je me retirais complètement de la prestigieuse famille Wheeler. Après tout, il m'avait déjà retiré son nom, abandonné à des oncles lointains. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi il refuserait.


	10. Chapter 9

« _Aujourd'hui était un conte de fée, tu ressemblais à ces princes charmant tant convoité. J'étais certainement ta princesse non ? Tes yeux ne me quittaient plus. J'étais si heureuse... mais le problème c'était bien cela. Ce n'était qu'un compte de fée... crée par une petite fille bien trop imaginative... le monde n'a rien de rose ou de pailleté._ »

{ **PV Takumi** }

Le diner se termina tard dans la soirée. Après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Amélia, nous regagnâmes notre chambre en silence. Misaki semblait pensive, après tout Amélia avait beau avoir fait table rase, elle avait tout de même mis les pieds dans le plat en début de soirée. Et j'étais sûr que Misaki se torturait encore l'esprit avec ces bêtises. Elle devait encore s'en vouloir de ne pas être à la hauteur de ce qu'on attendait d'elle, de ce qu'on attendait du fils de monsieur Wheeler. Je soupirais, honteux. Tout ça était de ma faute. Si elle était sortit avec un garçon ordinaire elle n'aurait pas eu tous ces soucis. Si d'ailleurs, j'avais simplement refusé cette invitation, nous aurions pu vivre comme avant. Elle aurait ignoré tout cela. Enfin… peut-être pas ignorer, mais en tout cas cela ne l'aurait pas affecté. Mais après mure réflexion, se cacher n'était pas une solution. Mon beau-père aurait finit par l'apprendre d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et cet horrible personnage s'en serait surement pris à Misaki, rien que d'y penser les sueurs froides me faisaient trembler d'angoisse. Je savais de quoi il était capable et torturer une femme était une partie de plaisir pour lui. En réfléchissant, c'était la première fois que j'avais peur de quelque chose. Ses menaces et ses ordres n'avaient jamais fonctionné sur moi car je n'avais rien à craindre. Il aurait pu me couper les vivres, me retirer tout mon rang, même me faire mal physiquement, peu importe. J'étais fort, la vie m'avait forgée et j'aurais su me relever. Mais qu'il s'en prenne à Misaki… non. Je ne le laisserais jamais faire ça. Je connaissais bien ma petite amie. Elle se faisait forte et sans aucune crainte. Mais au fond d'elle, elle était une jeune fille tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Elle avait peur, elle était frêle et fragile. Et n'importe quel homme aurait eu l'avantage physique sur elle. Sans parler qu'elle était également fragile mentalement. Le fait de toujours se préoccuper des dires des autres en était une preuve. Mais je m'étais jurer de toujours la protéger et de ne jamais laisser qui que ce soit lui faire du mal.

J'ouvris la porte de la chambre, qui répliqua par un agaçant grincement. Ces chambres d'amis ne devaient pas souvent être utilisés, les mécanismes manquaient d'huile mais soit. Je laissais Misaki entrer la première et refermais la porte derrière moi, prenant soin de verrouiller la porte à clé. Ne sait-on jamais… J'adorais Amélia, mais cette maison me mettait encore mal à l'aise et j'avais une nette impression qu'il pourrait venir n'importe quand. Qu'il pourrait venir dans cette chambre. Non, il était inconcevable que cela arrive.

Misaki avait déjà pris place sur le lit et prenait soin de détacher ses cheveux, qu'elle avait remonté en queue de cheval pour le diner. Ses longs cheveux bruns, retombèrent telle une cascade devant son visage, m'empêchant de la voir. Je savais qu'elle se cachait pour que je ne puisse plus voir ses yeux tourmentés. Je voulais la consoler, lui parler de tout cela, mais si j'entamais la discussion. Elle se braquerait et finirait par s'en vouloir encore plus. Tans pis, je ferais mieux de me taire pour cette fois. Je détestais être là à la voir souffrir et ne rien pouvoir faire. Je me sentais inutile et encore plus coupable.

Misa se releva après quelques minutes et se dirigea vers la commode, où elle avait soigneusement rangé ses habits avant le diner. Elle farfouilla un moment dans le deuxième tiroir et sortir sa nuisette noire, celle que nous avions acheté ensemble à notre dernier rendez-vous. Pour mon plus grand plaisir, je n'avais plus à la voir habillée avec de vieux t-shirt à imprimés et des pantalons de survêt usés. Une nuisette en soie était parfaite pour dormir et encore plus pour pouvoir sentir sa peau douce et chaude à travers le fin tissu. Elle retira ses habits et son soutien gorge d'un air las, comme si elle n'avait été qu'un automate et enfila sa nuisette sans dire un mot. En temps normal, elle aurait au moins rougit de savoir que je la regardais. Mais là, rien. Elle était bien trop pensive pour ça. Elle soupira avant de se remettre au lit, sans un mot, recouvrant la totalité de son corps avec la couette. Elle faisait un cocon, elle se protégeait et se cachait à sa manière.

\- Tu es fatiguée ?

Cette question était un peu idiote, je le savais. Elle ne se recouvrait pas pour dormir, non elle voulait se réconforter d'une certaine manière. Changer du tout au tout, comme le ferais une chenille qui se transformerait en joli papion. Tout oublier enfin de compte. Je soupirais, non par énervement ou lassitude, simplement parce que je ne supportais plus de la voir dans cet état. Il était vrai que parfois il fallait laisser faire les choses, mais là je devais intervenir. Même si je devais à nouveau me répéter, tans pis. L'essentiel c'était qu'elle se sente mieux au final. Je retirais rapidement mes habits, le posant sur le dossier d'une chaise et m'approchais d'un lit sans dire un mot. Misaki n'avait pas bronché et continuait de rester en mode fœtus sous la couette. Je tirais la couette vers le bas, arrachant un grognement à Misaki qui se retrouva à nue et me lovais contre elle, heureux d'y retrouver une chaleur bien connue. Je me plaçais correctement et remontais la couette sur nous, soupirant d'aise face à ce confort agréable. J'attrapais Misaki par la taille et la blottissait contre mon torse, dos à moi. Je pouvais sentir son corps si chaud contre ma peau nue et cela me fit le plus grand bien. Elle ne fit signe d'aucun retrait et profita même pour se refugier un peu plus dans mes bras. Je posais ma tête au dessus de la sienne, déposant un doux baiser sur ses cheveux, elle sentait bon la vanille et le caramel. Je la sentis tremblé maintenant qu'elle s'était laisser aller. Cette histoire la préoccupait, cela prenait une ampleur beaucoup trop importante. Je resserrais mon étreinte sur sa taille, parlant d'une voix suave et douce.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire ma belle, rien ne pourra changer les sentiments que je ressens pour toi. Et surtout pas ces bêtises.

Mes mots semblaient faire leur effet. Je sentis ses battements de cœur doubler d'intensité et ses tremblements stoppèrent net. Je souris, elle était toujours aussi prévisible. J'étais certain que son visage devait être rouge vif, cette couleur qui la rendait si adorable, une couleur que peu de gens avait la chance de vois. Heureusement pour moi d'ailleurs. J'étais bien trop possessif pour permettre à quiconque de voir la véritable facette de ma petite Misa. Elle remua et je la laissais se placer comme elle le désirait. Elle se retourna face à moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de me féliciter d'avoir eu à nouveau raison. Ses joues étaient délicieusement empourprées. Elle se blottit contre mon torse, callant son visage en dessus de ma nuque et je refermais mes bras sur son corps, la câlinant de plus belle. Mes paroles l'avaient calmé un instant, mais les doutes étaient toujours là. Je sentis qu'elle brisait sa carapace et elle passa ses bras autour de moi, comme pour s'accrocher de peur de chavirer. Son corps se remit à sursauter et je ne pus la consoler que par des mots doux et une caresse amoureuse sur sa chevelure. Elle sembla se calmer, comme si la tempête était passée et je réussis à respirer à nouveau. Chacune de ses crises étaient pour moi un supplice, j'étais là à bout de bras mais je ne pouvais pas lui retirer toutes ses angoisses. J'aurais bien voulu, les prendre pour moi et qu'elle n'en entende jamais parler. Mais tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était d'être présent en cet instant. J'aurais fais n'importe quoi pour la consoler, j'aurais d'ailleurs pu tuer celui qui engendrait ses soucis. Mais comment pouvais-je faire quand cette personne, c'était moi ? Je soupirais, la serrant plus contre moi. J'allais devoir régler ça au plus vite, sinon celui qui tournerait chèvre, ce serait moi.

Mais assez de tout cela. Pour l'instant je devais lui remonter le moral. Et quoi de plus réconfortant que faire l'andouille ? Cela marchait souvent avec elle en tout cas. Je posais mes mains sur ses côtés en entamait une séance de chatouilles. Je savais qu'elle était extrêmement chatouilleuse et au moins cela aurait le privilège de la faire penser à autre chose. Je n'attendis pas longtemps avant de l'entendre rire, un rire cristallin et enfantin qui réussit à alléger mon cœur en moins d'une minute. Bon sang, elle était tellement adorable et irrésistible. Je continuais la torture de plus belle, la forçant à se tordre de rire face à mes incessantes actions. Elle me supplia d'arrêter, les larmes aux yeux dus à son fou rire. Je levais les mains en signe de rédemption et encrait mon regard dans ses yeux châtain. Elle rougit timidement et je ne pus m'empêcher d'avancer mon visage pour lui voler un délicat baiser. Elle se laissa faire, posant ses deux petites mains sur mon torse et notre baiser dura plusieurs minutes.

\- Peu importe le reste, je resterais toujours avec toi.

\- Tu me le promets ?

\- Je te le jure.

Elle rougit à nouveau, rassurée par mes paroles et mes gestes d'affection. Elle se blottir à nouveau dans mes bras, fermant ses yeux et Morphée ne tarda pas à l'emporter au pays des rêves. Il me réserva d'ailleurs le même sort, quelques minutes plus tard.

{ **PV Misaki** }

Mon réveil fut des plus somptueux, c'était le mot exact pour décrire cette situation. J'avais pour la première fois de ma vie, eut le droit à un petit déjeuner au lit. Et attention, il n'était pas apporté comme vous devez le penser par mon adorable petit ami, non. Il était apporté par l'une des nombreuses servantes de la demeure des Wheeler. Cette attention toute particulière me mit d'ailleurs un peu mal à l'aise. Qu'avais-je de si différent de cette femme ? Pas grand-chose. Je regardais Usui qui accueillit la jeune femme, plus jeune que nous d'ailleurs et l'invita à entrer un sourire à tomber par terre au visage. Cet homme était dragueur dans tous ses actes ou il était juste comme ça de nature ? Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer à le voir et voir la servante s'empourprer à ses paroles me fit presque rire. La pauvre, elle aussi elle était victime des hormones de cet extraterrestre pervers. Elle déposa timidement le plateau sur le lit à mes pieds et me lança un léger signe de tête pour me saluer, que je lui rendis poliment. Elle sembla heureuse de cette réponse car elle sourit avant de prendre congé et de sortir silencieusement de la pièce. Si elle servait le beau-père d'Usui, je pensais à croire qu'elle ne devait pas être remerciée souvent ou tout simplement avoir un sourire d'ailleurs. Mon métier au Maid latte me sembla moins compliqué à côté de ça. Usui ne tarda pas à me rejoindre sur le lit, me caressant la joue délicatement. Maintenant que j'y prêtais attention, il avait mis un pantalon et heureusement d'ailleurs. Après tout, une femme venait d'entrer dans la pièce et le simple fait de penser qu'elle avait vu son torse me faisait déjà grincer des dents.

\- Bonjour ma princesse.

Il avança son visage vers moi et déposa un léger baisé sur mes lèvres, comme à son habitude à chaque réveil. Je rougis un peu mais répondit positivement à son baiser, posant mes mains sur ses avant bras. A force, j'étais devenue un peu moins réservée et j'arrivais même à être entreprenante parfois. Mais ce pervers d'alien demandait beaucoup d'attention, mais ce n'était pas pour me plaindre.

\- Bonjour Usui.

\- Takumi... _Je l'entendis soupirer avant de passer rapidement sa main dans mes cheveux comme pour me punir, me décoiffant par la même occasion._ Misa appelle-moi par mon prénom. Tu es ma copine, pas une amie.

Il termina sa tirade d'une douce caresse sur le visage avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur mon front. Je répondis à sa question par un simple hochement de tête timide. L'appeler par son prénom, pour les japonais c'était une grande passe. Mais j'étais sûr de ne pas me tromper en le faisant, Usui… non Takumi, serait toujours avec moi. Il me l'avait promis après tout. Je dirigeais mon regard vers le plateau qu'il venait de poser sur mes genoux. Il y avait des tartines, du beurre, de la confiture de fruits rouges, deux verres de jus d'orange, du lait et quelques viennoiserie. Un vrai repas de roi. Je lançais un regard à Usu… ah non, Takumi pardon, qui entamait sa première tartine.

\- J'ai demandé aux servantes de nous faire un petit déjeuner plutôt léger, _dit-il pour expliquer les mets qui se trouvaient face à nous._ Je ne pense pas que ton estomac aurait supporté du bacon, des œufs et des champignons le matin. C'est ce que mangent traditionnellement les anglais.

La menu que venait d'évoquer Takumi me fit tirer la langue. Rien que d'imaginer tout cela dans mon assiette à sept heures du matin me rendit verte. Comment pouvaient-ils manger cela de si bon matin ? Il rigola à la tête déconfite que j'abordais et finit sa tartine avant d'avaler son verre de lait d'une traite. Je pris soin de tartiner mon beurre et ma confiture de fraise avant de croquer un morceau de ma tartine. Je fis Takumi se lever et attraper sa chemise qu'il revêtit sans rien dire.

\- Je reviens. Je dois aller chercher quelque chose. Finis de manger.

Il partit avant que je ne puisse ouvrir la bouche. Hum… bon, je n'avais plus qu'à faire ce qu'il m'avait dit. Je terminais rapidement mes deux tartines, mon jus d'orange et mon chocolat chaud. Je repoussais le plateau vers le bout du lit et attendit que Takumi revienne. Qu'avait-il pu aller chercher ? En plus, il prenait son temps. Cela avait le don de m'agacer. Je m'étendis sur le lit, regardant le plafond pendant un instant, espérant que cela pourrait au moins faire passer le temps. Mais les minutes me semblèrent encore plus longues. Bon… Je me redressais du lit et posait le plateau sur la grande table avant de me diriger vers l'armoire, sortant une simple robe bustier noire en dentelle. Vous vous doutez que c'est également un cadeau de la dernière sortie avec cet alien blond. Bon il était temps de regarder un peu les alentours. Je passais le pas de porte et entendit le cri persan d'une jeune femme, parlant en anglais. Je m'approchais doucement et vit Amélia en pleine conversation avec une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'elles disaient, après tout elles parlaient anglais. Mais Amélia ne semblait pas être très heureuse de converser avec cette fille et elle semblait être… un peu embêtante vu sa façon de parler. Une jeune fille de bonne famille hein… La belle-mère de Takumi soupira et mit fin à la conversation avant de partir dans l'autre direction. Son interlocutrice sembla sur le point d'hurler et tapa furieusement du pied avant de se retourner violement, me rentrant dedans. Elle poussa un cri aigu de surprise qui résonna encore quelques minutes plus tard dans mes oreilles. Je tendis ma mère vers elle pour l'aider à la relever et elle me lança un regard noir, se débrouillant toute seule. Bon… pas commode la demoiselle.

\- _Comment une servante ose-t-elle me toucher !_

Cette phrase n'eut aucune signification pour moi, mais vu la façon dont elle l'avait prononcé ce ne devait pas être un remercîment. Elle épousseta sa robe bleue ciel et repartit en grognant de plus belle, ses talons haut résonant comme des coups de pistolet sur le sol. Au moins, on ne l'oublierait pas de si tôt. J'espérais simplement qu'elle n'était pas de la famille de Takumi. J'aurais du mal avec cette demoiselle. Je décidais de retourner dans la chambre, si Takumi revenait avant moi, il se ferait surement du souci. En parlant du loup…

\- Je t'avais demandé de ne pas sortir d'ici Misa...

Il soupira, attendant que j'avance pour entrer dans la chambre. Pourquoi faisait-il la moue parce que j'avais fais trois pas en dehors de la chambre ? Il exagérait un peu, mais je savais pertinemment qu'il avait ses raisons d'être si irritable en ce moment. J'entrais dans la chambre sans dire un mot et m'asseyais sur le lit, lançant un regard interrogatif à Takumi. Il portait une longue housse à vêtement noire et la déposa soigneusement sur le lit avant de croiser ses bras d'un air neutre. Le silence se fit pesant pendant quelques instants avant qu'il ne lance un soupire, passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds, comme s'il craignait quelque chose.

\- Je sais bien que tu n'as pas l'habitude de tout cela, mais je ne te le demanderais qu'une fois Misa.

Il s'assit sur le lit, à mes côté et défit la fermeture éclair de la housse, dévoilant une magnifique robe de Cocktail très chic, d'une couleur corail. Mon regard passa plusieurs fois de Takumi à la robe. Il plaisantait ? Cette chose ne m'irait jamais, c'était trop… je ne savais même pas le décrire. C'était trop tout simplement… Il me lança un regard persuasif, presque implorant et je ne pus dire quoique ce soit.

\- Nous avons rendez-vous pour un repas très important dans une heure Misa. Je te demanderais juste de rester près de moi.

Il prit ma main dans la sienne, encrant ses yeux océan dans les miens. Je soupirais, consentant à sa demande, lui attribuant un faible sourire. Certes, ce n'était pas mon monde, je ne m'y sentirais pas à l'aise, mais pour Takumi je pouvais bien faire un effort. Et puis, ce serait la dernière fois…

{ **PV Narratrice** }

_ . 1h plus tard.

Misaki et Takumi sortirent de la voiture de prêt, posant un premier pas sur le tapis rouge. Misaki déglutit nerveusement, sentant sa robe bustier lui couper la respiration, où alors était-ce simplement une réaction du à son angoisse ? C'était fort possible. Elle réussit à avancer de quelques pas, grâce à la main de Takumi dans la sienne. Elle avait encore du mal à croire qu'elle s'était habillé comme ça pour lui faire plaisir. Pour une fois, elle portait des chaussures à talon, qui lui massacrait les pieds à chaque pas. Si Aoi voyait ce spectacle, il se moquerait surement bien d'elle. Elle soupira à nouveau, avec la nette impression que les escaliers étaient interminables. Elle lança un regard vers Takumi, qui arborait son costume sur mesure à la perfection. Il semblait bien se mêler dans cette masse de personnes célèbres et bien habillées et pourtant, son aura ressortait bien plus que celle des autres. Il était vraiment beau comme un dieu avec son costume noir et sa chemise bleu marine, en tout cas il semblait naturel avec ça. Tout l'inverse de notre petite Misaki. Sa robe était splendide, rien à redire la dessus. Elle portait une magnifique robe blanche en tulle avec de fines fleurs bleues marines bordée sur le jupon, sans parler des quelques perles mises en valeur. Elle avait l'impression de souiller cette si belle robe. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de porter ce genre d'accoutrement et semblait être déguisée, comme si elle trahissait celle qu'elle était vraiment. Elle soupira à nouveau avant d'atteindre le haut des marches, toujours au bras du bel apollon. Takumi commençait à saluer certaine personne, d'une aisance et d'une maturité sans faille. Misaki, elle, ne faisait que hocher la tête de temps à autre pour ne pas paraitre trop effacée. Mais cela ne fit que la rendre encore plus mal à l'aise. Elle avait l'impression d'être une potiche dans cette histoire, un simple élément de décoration au bras d'un beau jeune homme. Elle arrêta d'essayer de suivre les conversations en anglais, elle n'y comprenait rien et pour dire la vérité, elle redoutait de ce que les autres pouvaient dire sur elle à Takumi. Néanmoins, sa main dans la sienne la rassura, peu importe ce qu'ils disaient…

Un homme de petite taille annonça le debut du repas et tous les invités s'installèrent autour de la grande table préparée spécialement pour cette occasion. Misaki s'assit sans faire d'histoire aux côtés de Takumi, heureuse de voir Amélia non loin d'eux. Elle essaya de lui faire signe mais la jeune femme ne lui répondit que par un triste sourire. C'était mauvais signe. Takumi attendit quelques instants, quand un homme vint se placer derrière Amélia. Il était grand, robuste, aux cheveux foncés. Son regard était ardant comme la braise et son allure était sévère et pourtant si mature et distinguée. Takumi le salua d'un air absent, ce que l'homme répondit par un son peu commode, avant de poser ses yeux sur Misaki qui se sentit rougir. Elle baissait le regard vers ses couverts et sentit son échine se remplir d'un frisson désagréable. Takumi s'assit à table, aux côtés de Misaki, ne quittant pas cet homme du regard, un regard mauvais et colérique.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs et aux allures malsaines s'adressa à l'assemblée, conviant ses invités à déguster leur repas. Les domestiques se hâtèrent à déposer l'entrée devant les convives. Ce fut à ce moment que les choses tournèrent mal…


	11. Chapter 10

« _Il y a des jours où plus rien ne va, où le simple rayon de soleil peut nous aveugler, où l'on resterait bien immobile sous la couette, au chaud, là où plus rien ne nous atteins... On veut juste oublier, s'enfuir de nos cauchemars. Mais le passé ne s'oublie pas, le destin est déjà tracé... Ce cauchemar est bien réel ? J'en ai bien l'impression ..._ »

{ **PV Misaki** } 

Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance pesante et peu agréable. Je fixais mon assiette avec l'estomac noué, priant pour que mon déjeuner ne veuille pas rendre l'âme devant toutes ces convives. Je pris une profonde inspiration en espérant que celle-ci me remettrait d'aplomb, mais j'eus l'impression de chanceler juste après. Bon cette tentative était vaine. J'eus le tic de jouer quelques instants avec mes mains sous la table, ça au moins, cela me changerait les idées. Je devais me sortir toutes ses pensées noires de la tête. Il ne fallait surtout pas stresser. Je n'étais pas au milieu de tous ses bourges, dans une soirée huppée, surement la plus prestigieuse d'Angleterre d'ailleurs. J'étais sur de trouver des personnes connues si j'arrivais à observer autour de moi. Mais bon, voyons le côté positif de la chose Misaki. Tu es là, avec Takumi… et… et son père t'aurait surement déjà tué si son regard pouvait le faire. Je relevais timidement les yeux pour croiser brièvement ceux de monsieur Wheeler qui sembla me transmettre sa haine de ses yeux bleus nuit. J'avais de fortes chances de me retrouver en plat de résistance à ce beau banquet. Je fermais les yeux rapidement, déglutissant. Je n'avais pas pour habitude de me laisser marcher sur les pieds, mais cet homme semblait plus que malfaisant. Les garçons que je fréquentais et que je punissais, en temps que présidente, étaient des cancres, pas des tueurs. Quand je croisais le regard de monsieur Wheeler, il me faisait vibrer négativement. Je soupirais à nouveau, me forçant à garder mes yeux en direction de mes mains posées sur mes cuisses. J'entrelaçais mes doigts, espérant que les tremblements de mes membres finiraient par stopper de cette manière, mais c'était peine perdu. J'avais l'impression d'être un agneau livré au milieu d'une meute de loup. Et le père de mon petit ami, semblait être le chef de cette meute. Quelle chance…

Le fin bruit des cuillères en argent sur les assiettes de velouté me vinrent aux oreilles. Elles tintaient comme des clochettes à l'unisson et je me surpris à avoir un nouveau haut le cœur. Comment pouvait-on penser à manger à cet instant. Mes yeux se posèrent sur l'assiette de velouté de tomate aux aromates encore fumante. Le met était raffiné et la simple odeur aurait rendu n'importe quel homme affamé. Et pourtant, moi, elle me donnait tout simplement la nausée. Je redressais le regard et croisait cela d'Amélia à nouveau, qui semblait désolée et toujours aussi perdue. Elle fixa son regard dans le mien et m'invita à prendre une cuillère de velouté en sa compagnie, surement pour me donner des forces. Mais mes mains semblaient refuser toutes actions et j'avais peur de paraitre ridicule si elles se mettaient à faire n'importe quoi contre mon grès. Il ne suffirait plus que je me couvre de honte. Les gens me regardaient déjà suffisamment de travers, je n'avais pas besoin d'en rajouter.

Je soupirais doucement en secouant discrètement la tête de gauche à droite, expliquant à Amélia que je ne pouvais pas le faire. Elle déposa sa cuillère dans son assiette et me lança un regard triste, avant de se tourner vers la femme à sa gauche qui semblait lui parler depuis un moment. Elle continua sa conversation comme si notre jeu de regard n'avait jamais existé. Je tressaillis en sentant quelque chose caresser délicatement une de mes cuisses. Je lançais un regard paniqué avant de me rendre compte que ce n'était que Takumi, qui faisait à nouveau remarquer sa présence. Son action ressembla à une bouée au milieu de l'océan où je me noyais et je pris rapidement sa main dans les miennes, le resserrant le plus fortement possible. Il répondit à ma panique par une légère et douce pression de la main, avant de caresser le dos d'une de mes mains de son pouce, russisant à me relaxer pendant un instant. Heureusement pour moi… il était là.

{ **PV Narratrice** }

Les minutes semblèrent s'éterniser, donnant une allure de film des années 80 à la scène qui se déroulait sous les yeux de nos deux protagonistes. Misaki restait calme et intimidée alors que Takumi lui semblait analyser chaque mouvement de son paternel. Réfléchissait-il à son incroyable annonce qui allait surement être le clou du spectacle. Si seulement il savait…

Le calme de la pièce fut interrompu par un bruit cristallin de verre. Les invités stoppèrent leurs actions et leurs paroles et se tournèrent tous à l'unisson vers leur hôte en bout de table, le grand monsieur Wheeler en personne. Aucun chuchotement ne se fit entendre et tous buvait du regard l'homme à la carrure imposante dans son costume noir très sobre et pour tant si élégant. Sa fine chemise blanche lui donnait une allure plus douce et délicate et pourtant elle semblait donner une image d'une certaine perfection effrayante. Misaki ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir à nouveau. Monsieur Wheeler dégageait une forte odeur de tabac qui embaumait entièrement la pièce, lui donnant une importance encore plus significative. On ne voyait que lui, on ne sentait que lui. Et encore, vous ne vous êtes pas plonger dans ses yeux bleus nuit, qui semblait donner un air ténébreux avec ses cheveux noir jais. Si le diable avait un visage, ce serait surement le sien.

Pour dire la vérité, cet homme avait un grand charisme et il fallait l'avoue, avait su s'entretenir malgré toutes les années que l'on pouvait lire sur son visage. Il était élégant et distingué. Après tout, qui pourrait oser critiquer le grand monsieur Wheeler ? Il fallait être fou pour tenter de le faire. L'homme se racla la gorge et parla d'une forte et intelligible voix. Elle résonna tel un tonnerre dans la pièce, de sorte que même le temps sembla s'arrêter pour ne pas l'interrompre. Il était comme cet élément, terrifiant et à la fois surprenant.

\- _Bienvenus à tous mes chers amis et invités._ _L'homme sembla parler avec ses mains, pointant l'ensemble de la salle pendant que ses paroles continuaient de se déversées, sans aucun mal._ _Si vous êtes réunis ici en ce jour c'est pour vous faire part de plusieurs nouvelles... à la fois triste et agréables. Certaines personnes le savent déjà, mon fils Gérard Wheeler est décédé la semaine dernière emporté par sa maladie sanguine._ _Certains invités portèrent leurs mains à leur visage, choqués par cette nouvelle. Mais l'homme continua de parler comme si cela ne l'affectait pas le moins du monde._ _Et comme le veut nos traditions, mon prochain descendant sera donc mon deuxième fils, Takumi Wheeler._

Après cette révélation, l'homme sembla toiser l'assembler et son regard se posa sur la tête de Misaki, qui fixait toujours son assiette désorientée. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur son visage, il semblait fier de sa nouvelle. Il ne faisait que creuser la différence, après tout, cette relation était peine perdue d'avance. Les invités parlèrent doucement entre eux, ils craignaient surement la réaction de leur hôte, celui-ci arborait d'ailleurs un sourire à faire froid dans le dos. Tous étaient subjugués par cette nouvelle. La plupart des convives savaient pertinemment que cet enfant n'était pas le sien, mais celui de sa défunte femme. Cette garce l'ayant trompé avec un simple domestique, quelqu'un de la basse société. Monsieur Wheeler avait bien entendu étouffé l'affaire, mais les rumeurs vont vite et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire quoique ce soit, toute l'Angleterre était déjà au courant de la trahison. C'était à cet instant qu'il avait pris soin de se débarrasser de l'enfant, enfant qui d'ailleurs l'avait privé de sa chère Patricia. Le simple fait de revoir le visage de Takumi le rendait ivre de colère, il lui ressemblait tant. Mais les années étaient passées et maintenant il devait faire en sorte que cela soit caché et oublié.

Misaki ne réussit à comprendre un seul mot de l'annonce du père de Takumi. Elle fut simplement interpellée par une chose, il l'avait nommé Takumi Wheeler et non Takumi Usui. Quel était ce revirement de situation ? Takumi lui avait pourtant vivement expliqué que son père ne l'acceptait pas au sein de sa famille, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était un fils illégitime. Alors pourquoi ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle leva les yeux vers Takumi qui sembla avoir pris un coup en pleine poitrine. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle venait de louper une information essentielle. Maudit anglais… Elle apporta sa main sur la cuisse de Takumi, pour le rassurer comme il l'avait fait auparavant, mais celui-ci ne la calcula même pas. Il fixait son père d'un air perdu et apeuré. Misaki eut l'impression de voir un enfant isolé… celui qu'il tentait de cacher depuis si longtemps.

Monsieur Wheeler fixa son fils pendant un instant et tendit une main ferme vers lui. Ses doigts étaient robustes et montraient sa dépendance aux cigares, dû aux brulures fréquentes au niveau de ses extrémités. Il lança un regard dur à Takumi qui se leva sans faire de résistance. Il avança d'un pas las, toujours dans les nuages. A chaque pas, il entendit une nouvelle remarque, parfois positive mais trop souvent péjorative. Chaque parole était un nouveau coup de poignard et sa démarche fût beaucoup moins sûre d'elle. Il était l'enfant Sali, l'enfant rejeté. Il le savait. Alors pourquoi son père le mettait-il tant en avance maintenant ? Il était le dernier choix il le savait. Si Gérard était encore là, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Et ses plans allaient prendre une toute autre tournure. Prendre la poudre d'escampette et faire sa vie avec Misaki serait maintenant presque impossible. Dieu… pourquoi les choses devaient-elles être toujours si compliquées. Il soupira et se plaça à la droite de son père, sans un mot. Quand celui-ci passa son bras autour de ses épaules, Takumi tressaillit et son regard fut plonger dans celui de Misaki. Elle était perdue et pourtant si magnifique. Elle semblait être la seule vraie fleur parmi toutes ses imitations en plastique.

Monsieur Wheeler prit à nouveau la parole et les commentaires se turent directement. Tous avaient hâte d'entendre la fin de son discours.

\- _Et comme le stipulent également nos traditions, maintenant que Takumi Wheeler est des nôtres et qu'il a déjà atteint sa majorité, son mariage avec sa promise Inori Kanachi devra se faire dans le moi à venir._

Le silence fut la seule réponse à cette nouvelle. Les invités se regardèrent, curieux, et finirent par applaudir en cœur. La famille Kanachi était une grande famille japonaise et la lier à la famille Wheeler serait pour tout le pays un énorme investissement. Encore une fois, monsieur Wheeler avait frappé et il avait frappé juste. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bleus ciels se leva de sa chaise, non loin de là, et vint se blottir contre le torse de Takumi, encore plus médusé qu'auparavant. Il semblait être complètement déconnecté. La jeune femme fanfaronna, remerciant les félicitations que certaine personne lui accordait. Voici la nouvelle promise de Takumi, Inori Kanachi.

Misaki sentit son cœur rater un battement en regardant la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Elle apporta sa main à son cœur comme si ce mouvement pouvait atténuer sa douleur, mais rien n'y fit. Elle fixa Takumi qui ne n'eut aucun mouvement de recul et cela l'attrista encore plus. Pourquoi ce laissait-il toucher par cette femme ? Et pourquoi diable cette femme le touchait-elle ? Elle ne comprit toujours pas le discours de monsieur Wheeler mais la félicitation des convives étaient très claires et soudain tout lui vint au visage comme une vague dévastatrice. Elle sembla s'être noyée pendant quelques instants et eut du mal à reprendre son souffle. Takumi baissa les yeux et resta de marbre, ce qui eut pour effet de briser quelque chose en elle. Elle se leva d'un pas hésitant, reversant plusieurs verres sur la table dû à sa précipitation et tourna les talons en dévalant la salle en courant. Le son de ses talons martelant le sol lui rappela les multiples coups de poignard qu'elle se prenait à chaque secondes. Comment avait-elle pu être si idiote… Elle quitta les lieux sans se faire remarquer, de la même manière qu'elle y était entré. Ceci n'avait jamais été son monde et pourtant… elle y avait cru quelques instants.

{ **PV Misaki** }

Les rues désertes de Londres me firent froides dans le dos et le vent froid faisait tournoyer mes cheveux dans tout les sens. Ma robe était sale et mes chaussures n'étaient plus à mes pieds. Je le portais d'une manière nonchalante, tout ce qui n'était pas digne d'une lady. Mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Je voulais simplement partir le plus loin possible, le plus vite et ces choses m'empêchaient de courir correctement. J'avais déchiré ma robe dans ma précipitation et ma coiffure était ruinée, mais enfin je me sentais moi-même. Misaki la fille un peu garçon manqué, celle à présent au cœur brisé.

La demeure des Wheeler me sembla lugubre et froide, mais je devais récupérer mes affaires. J'avançais sur les marches en pierre et ouvrait la table d'une main hésitante. Personne ne sembla me remarquer, comme toujours. Qui remarquerait une roturière dans un palace ? Je pris la direction de la chambre où j'avais séjourné en compagnie de cet idiot de Takumi et ouvrit la porte timidement. Cet endroit n'était plus le mien et au contraire, il me répugnait. Je retirais rapidement cette satanée robe et tous les accessoires qu'on avait pu me coller dans les cheveux pour me faire ressembler à quelque chose. Je ne voulais plus être quelqu'un d'autre… Faire semblait faisant mal et nous ne collectons jamais rien de bon. Je redevenais Misaki, la présidente ronchonne qui hurle après les garçons et qui n'avait pas énormément d'amis. Cela m'allait très bien. Je jetais le tout sur le lit et prit rapidement mes affaires, celle qui n'avait aucun rapport avec Takumi Wheeler. Autrement dit… pas grand-chose, mais peu importe. Ce bourgeois était entré dans ma vie comme un ouragan et elle n'avait plus jamais été la même. Il avait tout détruit. Donnant espoir et reprenant tout d'un seul coup. C'était la goute qui faisait débordé le vase. Je n'aurais jamais du m'ouvrir à nouveau. Les hommes étaient tous les même, ils s'amusaient à manipuler et tromper… Tous les même…

Le couteau qui m'avait maintes fois traversé le cœur, y resta encrer profondément. Mes sentiments se déversèrent sur le sol comme les larmes coulant sur mon visage. J'étais meurtrie, trahie, trompée… Le manoir vide sembla prendre un malin plaisir à amplifier mes sanglots, me rendant encore plus ridicule et minable. Je devais partir d'ici… retourner d'où je viens. Mais en attendant, les larmes formèrent un masque indélébile sur mon visage, au point que je ne pouvais même plus tenir sur mes jambes. J'avais si mal…


	12. Chapter 11

{ **PV Narratrice** }

Les habits s'empilèrent sur le lit à une allure impressionnante. Les tas étaient d'ailleurs si hauts qu'on aurait pu se demander comment ils pouvaient tenir sans s'écrouler. Misaki se mordu plusieurs fois la lèvre inferieure afin de retenir ses larmes, des larmes emplies de haine, de dégoût et de mépris. Il était si aisé de faire passer une personne chère à son cœur à un être détesté. Le cœur humain était si malléable, si fragile. Elle continua à retirer ses habits des tiroirs en grognant contre tout et n'importe quoi. A ce stage de frustration, les habits volaient plus dans la pièce qu'ils s'empilaient joliment sur le lit. Mais c'était normal. Elle soupira à nouveau, posant le t-shirt quelle tenait mollement être ses mains et fixa ses paumes, qui étaient prises de tremblements incessants, rendant ses gestes gauches et maladroits. Elle était tellement triste et chamboulée que son corps semblait lui envoyer des signes d'alerte, d'où les tremblements de ses membres antérieurs. Elle frotta vigoureusement ses bras, comme si ce simple geste pouvait la soulager un peu et soupira à nouveau. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un de ses horribles cauchemars où l'on tombait impétueusement sans jamais toucher réellement le fond. Où l'on craquait avant même de savoir comment il se terminerait. Ces rêves où l'on se réveillait en trombes, les yeux baigner de larmes et en sueur. Mais là, elle ne se réveillerait pas. Tout ceci n'était pas un cauchemar, mais bien la triste réalité.

Elle s'assit un instant sur le lit, écrasant par la même occasion les quelques habits qu'elle avait entassé par là et passa rapidement ses fins doigts sur son visage, essayant les quelques larmes qui coulaient à nouveau de ses yeux. Elle avait mal aux yeux, son visage était rougi et ses paupières gonflées d'avoir pleurer une bonne partie de la soirée. Sans parler de son mal de crâne qui semblait avoir pris place pour une bonne partie de la journée. Pleurer comme une enfant n'entrainant vraiment rien de bon. Cela la rendait malade et vulnérable. Voilà pourquoi l'ancienne Misaki ne montrait jamais aucun sentiment. Elle se mordit la lèvre inferieure pour se ressaisir et poussa un long soupire las, comme si elle s'ennuyait elle-même de son propre état. Elle se leva du lit et continua de ranger frénétiquement ses habits, les larmes s'étant maintenant taries. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche de sortir d'ici. Il était hors de question de revoir cet abruti se pavaner au bras de sa nouvelle promise. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle le revoit. Car elle savait pertinemment que son cœur ne le supporterait pas. Elle était si idiote que s'il venait s'excuser, elle finirait surement par lui pardonner, idiote et amoureuse qu'elle était. Mais c'était impensable, cela ne devait jamais arriver.

Elle enfourna les derniers habits dans sa petite valise à roulette et tira la fermeture d'un coup sec. Elle venait de tirer définitivement un trait sur le nom de Takumi Wheeler ou Usui, peu importe. Cet homme n'existait plus. Elle ferma son cœur meurtri à double tour, ravala ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler à nouveau et déposa sur le lit toutes les choses qui avaient un lien avec cet homme. Pour vous dire la vérité, sa valise ne contenait pas grand-chose. Mais c'était mieux ainsi. Sans souvenirs, elle vivrait plus sainement et son visage lui viendrait moins en mémoire. Elle devait oublier, faire comme s'il n'avait jamais exister. Elle mit sa valise debout et ouvrit la porte d'une main hésitante. Bien, il était temps de partir. Elle glissa tel le vent dans le couloir du manoir, refermant la porte sur tout ce passé dont elle ne parlerait plus jamais. Tout était clos… bien caché et enfouie. Pour l'éternité.

{ **PV Misaki** }

Mon cœur me faisait des siennes, je le sentais. J'étais tiraillée par plusieurs sentiments contradictoires. C'était déstabilisant. La colère, la triste, l'abandon, l'incompréhension. Tout cela ce mêlait dans ma tête dans un vacarme incroyable. J'étais même allé jusqu'à penser m'excuser et lui demander des explications. Cette simple pensée me donna envie de me gifler moi-même. Je ne pensais pas être si faible, si dépendante de cet idiot. Pourquoi serait-ce à moi d'aller m'excuser ? Je n'avais rien à me reprocher. Ce n'était pas moi qui avait joué avec ses sentiments depuis le début, ce n'était pas moi qui le trompait avec une femme de la haute société et ce n'était de nouveau pas moi qui le laissait tomber après maintes et maintes promesses. Il n'avait fait que promettre des choses qui n'auraient jamais pu arriver. J'aurais du le savoir pourtant… mais j'étais bien trop aveugler par cet amour pour lui. Idiote… Comment avais-je pu croire que j'avais un simple avenir avec cet homme ? Nous n'avions jamais été du même monde, la bourgeoisie n'était pas faite pour moi et d'ailleurs je n'avais aucune envie d'en faire partir. La basse société, ma catégorie, m'avait toujours convenue. Et ce serait à nouveau le cas. Je tirais ma valise dans les couloirs du manoir me faisant à peine remarquer. En arrivant, cette bâtisse m'avait paru fascinante, maintenant elle m'oppressait et m'horripilait. Plus tôt je sortirais d'ici et mieux ce sera.

En passant les porte d'entrée du bâtiment, je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un soupire de soulagement. Les énormes portes en bois se fermèrent lentement sur moi et j'eus l'impression d'être délivrer de quelque chose, d'être à nouveau libre, à nouveau moi. Je levais les yeux au ciel, regardant les étoiles dans ce magnifique ciel bleu nuit et me sentit presque sereine. Mais était-ce simplement mon nouveau masque ? Je n'en savais rien. Je pris ma valise en main et m'apprêtait à descendre les escaliers du manoir pour sortir du domaine, quand les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau, me faisant frissonner de dégout. Je lançais un regard vers l'entrée du manoir et mon regard croisa celui d'une domestique en tablier blanc. Elle s'approcha de moi d'une allure gracile et me lança un énorme sourire avant de me parler d'un japonais impeccable.

\- **Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose, Mademoiselle Ayuzawa ?**

Des frissons de dégouts me parcoururent à nouveau quand elle me parla comme si j'étais l'une de ses employeurs. Elle joignit ses mains sur son tablier immaculé et attendit ma réponse d'un sourire calme et attentif. Elle était mignonne et ne semblait pas plus âgée que moi. Mes épaules s'affaissèrent quand je me rendis compte qu'enfaite, aux yeux de monsieur Wheeler, j'étais égale à cette domestique, ou peut-être même inferieure. Je n'en savais rien. Je soupirais pour moi-même, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne faisait que son travail, mais sa remarque m'avait tout de même blessé. Personne ne semblait l'avoir mise au courant… Bien. Je pourrais peut-être en profiter pour me faire déposer gratuitement à l'aéroport. C'était mesquin et malhonnête. Mais ce n'était pas pire que ce qu'on venait de me faire. Je lui lançais un sourire faussé et lui parlait d'une voix assurée, bien que polie et aimable.

\- Oui... Pourriez-vous me faire venir un taxi pour l'aéroport s'il vous plait ?

Je vis un de ses sourcils se relever au vouvoiement que je venais de lui attribuer, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle se contenta de me saluer et d'approuver ma demande avant de rentrer à nouveau dans l'énorme manoir. Je ne sus pas ce que je devais faire après cette demande. Devais-je l'accompagner ou simplement attendre qu'elle revienne ? Tans pis. Je n'avais aucune envie de rentrer à nouveau dans cette demeure et puis, je n'étais même pas sûre qu'elle accepte réellement ma requête. N'allait-elle pas demander l'avis de son maître avant ? Ah merde… Je venais peut-être de faire une connerie d'ailleurs. Qu'est-ce qui me prouvait qu'elle n'allait pas alerter l'autre idiot d'extraterrestre et qu'il allait débarquer dans les minutes à suivre pour m'empêcher de partir ? Chouette… Je pris à nouveau ma valise dans mes mains et la portait jusqu'en bas des marches du manoir. Je devais partir rapidement et ça même si je devais le faire à pied.

Je pris à nouveau le temps de regarder le ciel étoilé et me rendit compte que j'étais vraiment idiote. Je ne savais pas où je me trouvais et encore moins comment je pouvais faire pour me rendre à l'aéroport. Et d'ailleurs, à cette heure, je n'aurais aucun vol pour le japon. Mais peu importe, j'étais prête à passer toute la nuit là-bas plutôt que de passer une minute de plus entre ses murs. D'ailleurs j'étais même prête à flâner toute la nuit dans les rues londoniennes plutôt que d'y retourner. Super, dire que je ne savais même pas parler l'anglais. J'étais bien partie pour retourner chez moi.

Les minutes avaient défilées à une allure impressionnante, quand j'entendis distinctement des pas venir vers moi. Je fus prise d'un haut le cœur en pensant que c'était peut-être lui qui avait été alerté par la domestique. J'étais mal… Je savais très bien comment il allait procéder. Il me ferait à nouveau ses yeux de chien battu qui fonctionnait toujours. Bon sang, pourquoi devais-je être si faible face à cela. Tout ce qu'il méritait c'était que je lui fracasse le crâne à coup de pelle. Je resserrais mes doigts sur l'anse de ma valise à tel point qu'on aurait pu entendre mes os craquer. Bon dieu, faites en sorte que ce ne soit pas lui. Tout sauf ça… Je sentais déjà mon cœur battre la chamade à toutes mes pensées. Espèce de traitre…

\- Tiens... ma petite maid à moi, Ma Misaki.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de faire face à cette voix. Ce n'était pas mon ex petit ami, c'était une certitude, mais je connaissais bien ce ton de voix narcissique. Mais qui pourrait bien se trouver à plus de dix mille kilomètres du Japon ? Je croisais un regard vert émeraude qui me glaça le sang. Cette chevelure blonde or et ce visage crispé par un sourire narquois, oui je les connaissais bien. Cet homme était aussi riche de le nouveau monsieur Wheeler et bien entendu il faisait parti du même monde. Mais je me demandais tout de même ce qu'il venait faire là… Dieu avait-il voulu m'envoyer ses vautours, comme ceux qui se précipitent sur les carcasses d'animaux agonisants. Quelle chance… Je soupirais, regardant en sol ne supportant pas le regard froid et ferme de Tora Igarashi sur moi. Je n'avais jamais eu beaucoup de lien avec cet homme. Il aimait me taquiner, aller savoir pourquoi et d'ailleurs il était en perpétuelle rivalité avec Takumi. Jeu de riches surement. Mais je m'en fiche à vrai dire. Cela ne me regarde plus à présent. Je fis mine de l'ignorer et tendait de repartir, sans lui accorder un mot ou un regard. Il se déplaça sur sa gauche quand j'avançais, me bloquant le chemin. Il n'avait vraisemblablement pas envie de me laisser passer.

\- Tu as l'air d'un zombi ma douce Misaki... _dit-il d'une voix trainante, presque agaçante._ Tu verrais ta tête, elle fait peine à voir.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un nouveau soupire las. Il se moquait de moi ? En tout cas, c'était l'impression qu'il me donnait. Je levais les yeux vers lui et lui lançais un regard assassin. Il pouvait se les mettre là où il le voulait ses commentaires à la con. Je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur à les écouter. Il répondit à mon regard haineux par un sourire narquois, chose habituel pour lui, mais il resta silencieux. Étrange pour cet élève arrogant et sûr de lui. Il avait pourtant toujours un commentaire à ajouter et je suis sûr que les remarques cinglantes devaient fusées dans son esprit. S'il voulait me narguer, il n'aurait pas trouvé meilleure manière de le faire.

Je pris ma valise fermement en main et décidait de continuer mon chemin malgré tout. Même si pour ça j'allais devoir le pousser. J'encrais un regard ferme dans ses yeux émeraude, s'il ne se poussait pas j'allais le forcer à le faire. Je deviendrais l'ancienne Misaki coute que coute et cela commençait maintenant. Son sourire sembla s'effacer peu à peu et son visage devint neutre. Il passa une main hésitante dans ses cheveux et soupira, surement déçu par mon comportement.

\- Après tout, vu ce que tu viens d'apprendre, je comprends que tu réagisses comme ça... j'en aurais fais de même.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'adoucir malgré moi. Le grand Tora Igarashi était-il en train de me plaindre ? C'était étonnant de sa part. En temps normal, il aurait pris un malin plaisir à continuer à me piétiner. Son regard sembla s'être lui aussi adoucit, il n'était plus neutre ou narcissique, mais semblait être réellement triste vis-à-vis de ma situation. Ce fut d'ailleurs pour cela que j'acceptais gentiment le mouchoir bordée qu'il tendit vers moi. Depuis quand mes larmes s'étaient-elle remises à couler ? Zut… Je passais machinalement le mouchoir sur mon visage essayant de reprendre du poil de la bête. Je ne devais plus réagir comme une andouille. Tora resta à mes côtés silencieux, il semblait lui aussi songeur. Chacun avait l'air d'avoir son lot de problème.

Les lampadaires de la ville éclairaient quelque peu les rues et je ne sus pas si dans ce pays les lumières restaient allumés après minuit. Si ce n'était pas le cas, on se retrouverait rapidement à la belle étoile, ce qui ne m'enchantait guère. J'entendis Tora gesticuler à mes côtés et lui lançais un regard. Il venait de sortir un paquet de cigarette de la poche de son manteau et portait silencieusement une clope à sa bouche. Hein ? Depuis quand fumait-il ? Il était loin d'être le genre d'homme à fumer… N'était-il pas censé être le parfait gentleman digne de sa riche famille ? Il dût remarquer mon regard interrogateur, car il haussa les épaules en aspirant une première fois dans sa cigarette, s'amusant à recracher la fumée d'une manière très classe. Il avait l'air de savoir s'y prendre. Cela devait dont faire un moment qu'il fumait.

\- Il y a beaucoup de chose que tu ne sais pas sur moi, présidente Ayuzawa.

Il rigola un instant et aspira à nouveau dans sa cigarette, la faisant presque disparaitre totalement en fumée. Il garda le mégot quelques instants en bouche avant de le cracher à terre, l'écrasant rageusement du pied. Il lança un regard à la maison des Wheeler avant de cracher ce qui devait être une injure en anglais. En tout cas, le ton de la voix le portait à croire. Il semblait en colère, mais je n'avais aucune idée de pourquoi. Et quelque chose m'incitait à ne pas le lui demander. Après tout, c'était ses problèmes personnels. Il me porta à nouveau attention, me faisant presque sursauter. On aurait dit qu'il venait de se prendre un coup de jus tant son action avait été rapide.

\- Tu comptais repartir là ? _demanda-t-il de son habituel ton monotone._

Mon regard sembla répondre à sa question. Bien entendu que j'allais repartir. Il devait être au courant de l'histoire, puisque ce tout manière il semblait être un invité de la fête. Je n'avais plus rien à faire ici et plus vite je rentrerais chez moi et mieux ça sera. Il me lança un sourire moqueur qui me braqua à nouveau.

\- Et comment comptais-tu te rendre au Japon à une heure pareil ? A pied ? _ajouta-t-il d'un air moqueur, croisant ses bras par-dessus son buste._

Quelle question idiote. Bien entendu que je n'irais pas à pied au Japon. Je voulais prendre l'avion, cela devait bien se faire non ? Bon d'accord, je ne savais pas du tout où se trouvait l'aéroport et j'étais certainement perdue dans une ruelle de Londres, mais je trouverais bien un moyen d'y arriver. Je voulus lui répondre par une remarque cinglante, mais je refermais immédiatement la bouche après l'avoir ouverte. Il haussa un sourcil à ma réaction, mais son sourire s'accentua quand il comprit que je venais de d'assimiler où il venait en venir. Je n'avais pas un centimes sur moi. Même si par chance j'arrivais à parvenir à l'aéroport, je n'aurais sûrement pas assez d'argent pour retourner chez moi… Alors comment faire ?

Mon esprit était si préoccupé par cette nouvelle que je ne vis pas Tora s'éloigner de quelques pas. Il s'arrêta à mis chemin et se retourna vers moi, toussant pour se faire remarquer. Il croisa à nouveau ses bras sur sa poitrine et tapa du pied.

\- Bah alors ? Tu prends racine ? Magnes-toi où j'te ramène pas.

Sa voix me ramena à la réalité. Que venait-il de dire ? Il allait me ramener ? Sérieusement ? Je ne réussi pas à lui répondre immédiatement, trop surprise par ses paroles, mais mon corps sembla réagir de lui-même avançant de quelques pas. Bien, c'était quand même mieux d'accepter. Si je refusais, j'allais devoir demander à Takumi. Et il était hors de question de le revoir ou encore pire, lui devoir quelque chose. Pour Tora, je trouverais bien une manière ou une autre de le remercier.

Nous marchâmes silencieusement vers une voiture noire qui semblait être là depuis un moment, pourtant je n'y avais pas du tout fait attention. Tora m'invita à entrer à l'intérieur pendant que son domestique rangeait ma valise dans le coffre. D'ailleurs, s'il était à la fête pourquoi était-il partit pour venir me rejoindre ? Tant de questions… mais mon esprit n'avait plus la force de se demander quoique ce soit. Tora prit place à mes côtés dans la voiture. Il s'accouda au rebord de la fenêtre et poussa un soupire silencieux. J'eus juste le temps de comprendre ses paroles avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Son esprit et mon corps était tout aussi fatigués l'un que l'autre.

\- Tu sais Misaki... je comprends tout à fait ce que tu ressens ... _murmura-t-il._


	13. Chapter 12

{ **PV Misaki** } 

J'avais froid, je me sentais lourde et ma tête bourdonnait d'incessants murmures incompréhensibles. J'avais beau regarder des tous les côtés, je ne voyais rien. Mes yeux étaient devenus aveugles et seuls les murmures semblaient être actifs. Ils se moquaient de moi, je le sentais. Leur ton de voix était sadique et extrêmement hautain. J'avais l'impression d'être insignifiante, d'être cendrillon au milieu de la bourgeoisie. Mais moi, je n'avais plus de prince charmant pour me protéger. C'était d'un triste.

Je vis au loin, Takumi aux côtés de sa nouvelle promise. Ils étaient magnifiques et semblables à ses tableaux majestueux que j'avais contempler avec intérêt dans le manoir. Si je les voyais à nouveau maintenant, je prendrais un malin plaisir à les décrocher du mur. Le couple parfait se détourna de mon regard et partit, main dans la main d'un pas nonchalant. Mes jambes voulurent les suivre, rattraper cet homme qui à mes yeux comptait tant. Mais je fis du sur place. Mes jambes s'alourdirent à nouveau et ils disparurent de mon champ de vision. Je me laissais mollement tomber à genoux, les larmes coulant rageusement sur mon visage. Les murmures recommencèrent de plus belle, cette fois, ils semblaient se moquer. J'entendais les rires entre leurs paroles en anglais. Ils me montraient du doigt, me ruaient de coup sans réellement me toucher. J'étais à bout. J'entendis distinctement les dernières paroles de Tora dans ma tête, avant de me lever en sursaut.

J'eus un mal fou à reprendre une respiration digne de ce nom. Les murmures étaient encore audibles dans ma tête et les larmes venaient à peine de s'arrêter. Maudit cauchemar… Je frottais mes yeux de mes mains et pris le temps de voir ce qui se trouvait autour de moi. Je n'étais plus dans le manoir, c'était une certitude. Mais je n'avais aucune idée d'où je me trouvais. La chambre avait une irrésistible odeur de Lys et la décoration était adorable, presque enfantine. Je me trouvais dans un lit en baldaquin, d'une forme assez étrange, plutôt arrondit et d'un blanc étincelant, ce genre de blanc qu'on ne trouve pourtant que dans les publicités de lessive. Quelques meubles décoraient la pièce avec gout, toujours d'une couleur très douce, blanc crème ou blanc cassé. Une seule chose me semblait logique, c'était la chambre d'une jeune fille ou d'un bébé. Mais la taille du lit rendait la deuxième option envisageable. De plus, les peluches et les cadres féerique au mur affirmaient la première option. Il n'y avait que les autres meubles, plutôt classes et matures qui contrastaient quelque peu avec ce côté enfantin.

Je me redressais du lit, posant mes pieds sur un grand tapis velu et tout doux. J'appréciais ce contact et restait quelques instants à profiter de cette douceur entre mes orteils. Mes yeux parcourent à nouveau la chambre et s'arrêtèrent sur la grande coiffeuse à l'ancienne. Le miroir d'ornement me renvoya une image d'une jeune femme plutôt pale et décoiffée. Ses yeux étaient enflés et rougis et elle semblait avoir passer la pire nuit de sa vie. Quelle tête… Je soupirais avant de me rendre compte que je portais une nuisette blanche en soie. Je touchais le tissu d'une main me demandant quand j'avais pu ôter mes habits pour mettre cette chose. Aucun souvenir… Quelqu'un l'avait donc fait pour moi et au souvenir des dernières minutes de conscience, Tora était le seul avec qui j'avais été en contact. Ne me dites pas que cet idiot à oser… Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues, mais pas un rouge de honte, non. Un rouge éclatant de colère. S'il avait fait ce que je pense, il allait s'en prendre plein la tronche. Parole d'Ayuzawa. Je me levais du lit, cherchant des yeux mes habits, sans résultat.

J'entendis la porte toqué trois fois, ce qui me fit faire un bond en arrière. Je cherchais frénétiquement quelque chose pour me couvrir et attrapait le premier truc qui me vint en main, ce qui voulait dire la couette du lit. J'attendis anxieusement que la personne entre mais après trois bonnes minutes, personnes ne fit son apparition. J'haussais un sourcil, intriguée et reposait la couette sur le lit, poussant un soupire. C'était peut-être leur façon de me réveiller. Je reprenais à nouveau mes recherches quand la porte grinça légèrement, laissant passer un petit visage de porcelaine par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Des grands yeux bleus me fixèrent avec attention.

\- Eto… Gomen… _chuchota la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds platine._

Elle se mit à rougir furieusement, laissant ses yeux aller vers le sol, surement pour se donner du courage. Elle devait être d'une nature très timide.

\- Onii-chan a dit qu'il fallait que je vous prévienne pour le petit déjeuner… _ajoute-t-elle d'une petite voix presque inaudible._

Onii-chan ? Cette petite poupée était la petite sœur de qui ? J'approuvais ses dires, plus par politesse que par véritable approbation mais soit. Elle se courba légèrement, refermant la porte et partant aussi silencieusement qu'elle était arrivée. Etrange enfant… Mais au vu de sa nature timide, je devais lui faire un peu peur. C'était d'ailleurs légèrement vexant, surtout que j'adorais les enfants. Mais bon. Je soupirais à nouveau, me demandant franchement dans quel pétrin je m'étais encore fourrer. Et si cet idiot de Tora m'avait encore fait des siennes, il allait m'entendre l'enfoiré.

Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'une domestique ne m'apporter mes vêtements, propres et repassés. Je la remerciais, alors qu'elle déposait le tous sur la coiffeuse. Elle repartit sans dire un mot, se courbant comme toute bonne domestique avant de prendre congé. Ce monde n'était décidément pas le mien. Qu'avait cette femme de différent avec moi ? Après tout, mon travail au Maid Latte n'était pas si diffèrent du sien. J'avais également des gens à servir, certes d'une façon différente mais soit. Je m'habillais rapidement, passant un simple coup de peigne dans mes cheveux avant de sortir de la chambre. Cette maison était aussi grand que celle de la famille Wheller. Ces riches devaient certainement naitre avec un sens de l'orientation inné pour ne pas se perdre dans leur propre maison. C'était un véritable labyrinthe. J'avais beau avoir suivis la grande allée, je m'étais déjà perdue… Une domestique vint rapidement à mon secours, m'indiquant le chemin à prendre d'un sourire amusé. Je poussais la lourde porte en bois avant de me retrouver nez à nez avec la jeune fille qui m'avait prévenue pour le petit déjeuner et de son frère, tous deux assis à table. La jeune blondinette se battait avec une tartine grillée, qu'elle essayait de beurrer en vain. La tartine finissait toujours par lui glisser des mains et atterrir par terre du côté beurré. Je m'avançais rapidement vers elle, prenant une nouvelle tartine dans le panier face à elle et la beurrait délicatement avant de la tendre à la petite. J'avais agis instinctivement… j'avais eu une petite sœur également et l'instinct revint toujours à la charge. La blondinette rougit timidement, avant de tendre sa petite main vers le bout de pain, qu'elle prit soigneusement en souriant.

\- Arigato, Misaki-san…

Je souris à la demoiselle, qui croquait pleinement dans sa tartine, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Je me tournais vers le jeune homme en bout de table et il me lançait un regard conquis, portant sa tasse de café à ses lèvres. Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer, alors qu'il reposait délicatement sa tasse en porcelaine ornée de motif floraux. Il croisa ses bras devant lui, plongeant son regard dans le mien. C'était tout une comédie pour pas grand-chose…

\- Alors, bien dormi ma Misa ?

\- Tora… _répondis-je à nouveau en soupirant._

\- Je prends cela pour un oui, tu m'en vois très heureux ma petite maid.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel face à sa taquinerie. Je pris tout de même sur moi avant de continuer ma conversation comme s'il n'avait rien dit.

\- Je peux savoir ce que je fais là ? _Ma phrase fut d'ailleurs plus méchante que je ne l'aurais voulu._

\- Hey, ne t'en prends pas à moi. C'est toi qui t'es endormie pendant le voyage. Et où voulais-tu que je te dépose ? Chez monsieur Usui peut-être ? Ou devrais-je dire le nouveau monsieur Wheeler...

Je savais pertinemment qu'il n'avait fait que répondre avec la même intonation que moi. Néanmoins, je ne pus m'empêcher de me mordre la lèvre à sang. La simple évocation de son nom formait une boule de nerf à l'intérieur de mon estomac, me faisant atrocement mal. Je fixais le sol avec une irrésistible envie de fondre à nouveau en larme, réussissant à me contrôler, mordant à nouveau pleinement ma lèvre. J'entendis Tora soupirer de plus belle, alors que le visage inquiète de sa petite sœur m'apparut face à face. Elle se blottit contre mes jambes, fixant mon visage d'un air timide.

\- Misaki-chan... ?

Je sentis ses petits doigts se frayer un passage sur mon visage, caressant timidement ma joue, touchant sans le vouloir ma peau qui venait de s'humidifier à l'instant. L'approche de sa petite sœur avait briser ma carapace. Je me faisais forte, mais au fond je ne l'étais pas le moins du monde. Et savoir cela m'énervait encore plus. Les yeux bleus de la petite s'écarquillèrent quand elle sentit mes larmes sur mes joues et elle frotta ses petits doigts sur les yeux, souriant gentiment. Je réussis à lui rendre son sourire, espérant que cela la rassure. Elle se retira et fit face à son frère, gonflant ses joues et posant ses mains sur sa taille. Elle lui lança un regard sévère, comme une mère ferait à son enfant après une bêtise.

\- Onii-chan ! Excuse-toi ! _ordonna sa sœur, d'une voix forte._ Tu n'as pas été gentil avec Misaki-chan.

La réaction de la blondinette me fit rire et m'impressionna quelque peu. Comment ce petit bout de chou arrivait-il à tenir tête à son frère, qui pourtant faisait le double de sa taille et était certainement deux fois plus âgé qu'elle. Et puis bon, ce n'était pas n'importe qui. Tora avait de l'influence, mais après tout pour cette petite, Tora n'était que son grand frère. La jeune fille croisa ses bras devant sa poitrine, scrutant son frère des yeux, attendant ses excuses. J'étais persuader que Tora ne ferait rien, après tout j'étais celle qui avait hausser la voix en premier. Mais tout de même, la phrase de la petite sœur de Tora m'avait remis du baume au cœur. J'étais prête à affronter ces commentaires à présent. Il fallait que je fasse avec. Je m'avançais vers les deux frères et sœurs et tendit une main pour prendre la parole.

\- Ce n'est pas la pe...

\- Ouais, bon... Désolée. Je n'ai pas vraiment été réglo avec toi sur le coup Misa. Je m'excuse.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de faire les yeux ronds. Avais-je bien entendu ? Le grand Tora qui s'excuse ? Et surtout s'excuser à moi ? Misaki Ayuzawa, simple roturière sans aucune noblesse, comme il aimait le dire. Ces excuses me laissèrent sans voix. Kiumi, la petite sœur, contente d'avoir eu ses excuses, arbora un énorme sourire et sortit de la pièce en sautillant gaiment. Nous restâmes tous les deux sans rien faire, moi trop étonnée pour dire quoique ce soit, lui trop gêné. Qui aurait cru que le point faible de Tora Igarashiétait sa petite sœur. Tora grogna avant de me lancer un regard coléreux et toujours aussi gêné.

\- Quoi ? Je sais approuver mes tords quand j'en fais, _grogna-t-il entre ses dents, mécontent._

\- Je n'ai pas dis l'inverse.

Les rougeurs de Tora me firent éclater de rire sans que je puisse le cacher. Ce qui m'attira un regard encore plus noir de la part du propriétaire de la maison. Je pris sur moi pour me calmer, y arrivant tant bien que mal. Tora se racla la gorge, buvant à nouveau dans sa tasse alors que je m'asseyais à ses côtés. Il me regarda m'installer et s'adossa plus confortablement à sa chaise, son regard avait repris son sérieux habituel.

\- Alors... que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?

Je levais les yeux aux ciel, scrutant le plafond orné de relief de bronze représentant des anges déchus. C'était certainement une fresque rappelant le dix-neuvième siècle, ou avant. Peu importe. Pour dire la vérité, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais faire à présent. Tout était encore si complexe.

\- Je n'en sais rien...

Tora n'insista pas, laissant ainsi le silence prendre place. Il prit à nouveau une gorgée de café, alors que je laissais mon esprit vagabonder à d'autres idées.

{ **PV Usui** }

Quel jour étions-nous ? Le temps avait-il simplement repris vie ? Depuis l'annonce de mes soi-disant fiançailles, le temps s'était mis en pause. Mon cerveau avait eu du mal à assimiler la nouvelle d'ailleurs. Quand la nouvelle était tombée, j'avais eu un blocage au point que je n'avais pas réagis. Qu'est-ce que je pensais de tout cela ? C'était une véritable blague. J'avais passé la soirée accompagnée de ma nouvelle promise, avant de devoir retourner au Japon, à ses côtés. C'était une femme certes charmante, quoique bien trop féminine à mon gout. Et puis, j'étais bien conscient que dans ce genre de relation, la personne ne se montrait jamais sous son vrai jour. Et bon sang, elle n'arrivait pas à la cheville de ma petite Misaki. Inori se laissait servir, elle n'avait aucun malaise à demander ou à attribuer des tâches ingrates et injustifiées aux servantes, elle dépensait son argent sans compter et était narcissique et extrêmement hautaine. Le genre de personne que je ne pouvais voir en peinture, bien loin, très loin de mon petit bout de garçon manqué d'Ayuzawa. Enfin bon, tout cela pour dire que plus je passais de temps en compagnie de cette demoiselle et moins elle me plaisait. Je soupirais de plus belle, me demandant où pouvait bien être ma Misaki. Je n'avais pas eu l'opportunité de lui parler, ni de la revoir. Et encore moins de lui expliquer toute cette mascarade. Amélia m'avait dit qu'elle ne se trouvait plus au manoir et que ses objets n'y étaient plus également. Elle était donc partie… Ce qui était plutôt logique me direz-vous. Et dire que je ne pouvais me défaire de l'emprise de cette peste d'Inori. Quelle chance… J'avais pourtant tant envie de la retrouver… Ma promise me parla à nouveau d'une voix bien trop aigüe, me faisant les yeux doux. Elle me donnait envie de vomir. Je voyais clair dans son jeu, elle faisait la jeune fille fragile et douce, mais elle était tout autre chose. Elle était capable de tout pour gagner en réputation et en fortune, écraser tous adversaires qui se trouverait sur son chemin. Elle était mesquine, une vraie grande dame de la bourgeoisie. Ceux que je ne supportais pas, ceux qui m'avait renié. Et pourtant me voilà attacher à elle pour le bon plaisir de mon père. Que pouvais-je faire à présent ?

Je grognais pour la millième fois de la journée. Je me trouvais dans le hall de la résidence principale de Kanachi, en plein cœur de Tokyo, la ville natale de Inori. Leur maison était immense et les servantes ne cessait de me dévisager, commentant sur le nouveau promis de leur jeune maitresse. Ouais, quelle chance mesdames, je ne vous le fais pas dire. Inori m'avait trainé de force ici, voulant me monter une soi-disant surprise. Je craignais réellement le pire ? Pouvait-il y avoir meilleure surprise que celle d'être enchainé à cette peste ? Elle ne tarda pas à revenir, courant telle une diva dans les couloirs, brandissant à sa main une feuille de papier, qu'elle secouait comme un trophée. Elle m'envoya un sourire éblouissant qui me tordit l'estomac. Tout était si sur-joué…

\- Regarde mon Taku, _minauda Inori plantant la feuille de papier sous les yeux de Takumi._ Ton père et le mien viennent de terminer ton transfert pour Miyabigaoka. On va pouvoir rester ensemble. N'est-ce pas génial ?

Ah... Si super…


	14. Chapter 13

**\+ 2 mois plus tard +**

{ **PV Misaki** }

Le temps filait à une allure incroyable. Le printemps avait laissé place aux agréables rayons du soleil d'été. Les cours dans tout ça ? Je n'avais pas eu à m'en soucier, car les grandes vacances avaient débuté tout juste après mon très mauvais épisode chez le nouveau monsieur Wheeler. Je voudrais d'ailleurs éviter d'en parler, pour l'instant. J'avais profité de ses longues vacances pour me changer les idées et avait décidé de rendre à ma tante, où ma mère et ma sœur avaient élu domicile. Elles étaient en pleine forme, et Suzuna n'avait eu aucun mal à trouver de nouvelles amies, et de nouveau magasines auquel elle pourrait s'inscrire et gagner des prix, certes parfois sans aucune valeur, mais tout de même très utiles. Maman avait d'ailleurs l'air radieuse. Plus radieuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Il fallait avouer qu'elle ne se dépensait plus au travail pour rembourser les dettes de mon père. Quand les huissiers avaient saisi la maison, toutes les dettes avaient été réglés avec les biens personnels revendus. Cela avait été un grand choc pour ma mère, elle avait tout de même perdu tous ces biens, tous ce qu'elle avait difficilement réussi à acquérir tout au long de sa vie. Mais heureusement, le drame semblait bien loin derrière elle à présent et cela me rassura. Elle semblait croquer à nouveau la vie à pleine dents. La conversation à table tourna plusieurs fois autour de mon soi-disant petit ami, mais j'évitais tant bien que mal de répondre. A force, elles avaient toutes trois compris qu'il valait mieux ne plus jamais évoquer le nom d'Usui, ni même essayer de m'en parler. Heureusement pour moi… C'était bien trop frais, bien trop douloureux de s'en rappeler.

La matinée semblait radieuse. Les oiseux gazouillaient joyeusement, alors que les premiers rayons du soleil traversaient les fins rideaux en soie d'une des chambres d'hôtes. Ils caressèrent mon visage, réchauffant agréablement ma peau. J'ouvris un œil sans aucune difficulté et sortit de mon sommeil reposant en m'étirant délicatement. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi et les cauchemars semblaient avoir disparus, en tout cas pour un moment. Je repoussais la fine couverture qui m'avait protégé durant la nuit et me levais sans attendre. À Okinawa, l'une des plus belles iles Japonaises, connue pour son tourisme et ses magnifiques plages de sable fin, le temps était splendide. Et rien que pour cela, ce serait une honte de rester au lit. Je jalousais ma sœur et ma mère qui pouvaient profiter de ce climat tous les jours, sans parler de ces paysages enivrants. Ma tante tenait une auberge très connue des environs. L'afflux touristique était au plus haut en cette période vacancières et pourtant aucun client n'avait encore réserver de chambre. En temps normal, l'auberge aurait déjà été assaillie par les touriste européens et le travail coulerait à flot entre ses quatre murs, mais soit. Peu importe. Je tirais les rideaux de la chambre afin d'éclairer totalement la pièce et arrangeait la couverture correctement sur le futon, installé à ras du sol. Je passais rapidement sous la douche, me préparant pour une autre journée de vacance palpitante.

Arrivée à la cuisine commune de l'auberge, je découvris ma sœur et ma tante autour de la table, prenant leur petit déjeuner aux aurores. Je déposais un rapide baiser sur leur joue avant de m'installer à leur côté. Elles discutaient paisiblement comme à leur habitude et ma tante ne tarda pas à se lever pour m'apporter un grand bol de riz encore chaud et un plat d'omelette. Elle aimait prendre soin de nous et il était hors de question de passer à côté des traditions de son auberge. Le matin était primordial et il était important de manger quelque chose de consistant pour bien débuter la journée. Je séparais mes baguettes, la remerciant chaleureusement avant de m'attaquer à mon bol avec appétit. Tante Akano avait toujours été un fin cordon bleu par ailleurs.

\- Alors qu'allez-vous faire en cette magnifiques journée les filles ? _demanda ma tante, s'installant à nouveau à sa place juste en face de Suzuna._

Je n'avais aucune idée du programme de la journée. Suzuna avait proposé de s'occuper de tout aujourd'hui, je l'avais donc laisser faire avec plaisir. C'était plaisant de ne rien faire parfois. J'haussais donc les épaules à la question de ma tante et me tournais vers Suzuna, la questionnant du regard. C'était plaisant certes, mais quelque peu troublant. Il était rare que je ne sois pas maitre de mes actions. Suzuna ne sembla pas s'offusque par les deux paires d'yeux qui la fixait. Elle termina son bol sans empressement et apporta une serviette blanche à ses lèvres pour s'essuyer.

\- Maman a dit que nous avions certaines choses à faire aujourd'hui, _dit-elle remerciant ma tante poliment pour le repas._ À treize heures, onee-chan et moi iront chercher quelqu'un à l'aéroport et ensuite nous irons certainement nous promener au bord de la plage. Puis, nous serons de retour pour venir diner avec maman et tante Anako.

Notre tante sourit et remplit à nouveau son bol de riz.

\- C'est une bonne chose. Vous faites bien de profiter de cette agréable température, _dit-elle d'un sourire tendre et affectif._

Anako, était notre tante au premier degré. C'était la sœur ainée de notre mère. Pour dire la vérité, nous ne la connaissions pas si bien que cela. Elle avait pour habitude de nous appeler à Noël et pour nos anniversaires respectifs, mais nous n'avions jamais eu l'occasion de la rencontrer. Maman nous avait expliquer qu'elle avait perdu tout contact avec sa famille lors de son mariage, un mariage d'ailleurs complètement raté. Je ne supportais pas d'en parler… mais soit, vous ne connaissez pas encore l'histoire, je ferais donc une entorse à cette promesse faite à moi-même. Minako, notre mère, était la plus jeune enfant de la famille Ayuzawa. Anako, sa sœur ainée de plus de huit ans, était une fille débrouillarde et n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche. Maman, elle, était au contraire plutôt timide et avait énormément de mal à se faire des amis et ne parlons pas des relations amoureuses, elles étaient au point mort. Tout l'inverse de notre tante, qui elle, avait tous les hommes à ses pieds, dû à son caractère plutôt attirant pour la gente masculine. Mais elle ne se souciais d'aucun de ses prétendants, elle préférait de loin protéger sa petite sœur et jouer avec elle. Il fallait avouer que leurs parents n'étaient pas toujours présents pour elles et les petites avaient appris à se débrouiller seules, comptant l'une sur l'autre.

Mais cette histoire prit une toute autre tournure quand ma mère eut à peu près mon âge. Elle rencontra un homme, qui devint plus tard notre père et partit vivre avec lui pensant avoir trouver le grand amour de sa vie. Sa relation idyllique avec cet homme pourtant plus âgé qu'elle de cinq ans dura quelques années. Elle donna naissance à deux filles, Suzuna et moi. Ensuite, je ne connais pas réellement l'histoire. Je sais simplement qu'il s'est enfui, laissant ma mère avec un nouveau née dans les bras et une petite fille âgée d'à peine six ans. Et pour couronner le tout, il laissa sa femme seule avec une dette s'élevant à plus trois millions de yens. Somme qui depuis lors n'avait cessé d'augmenter avec les intérêts. Vous vous demandez comment était la vie de maman avant sa rencontre avec notre père ? Nous n'en avions aucune idée. Mais avec Suzuna, nous étions sûres d'une chose, la famille de notre mère étaient surement aisée, vu le train de vie de notre tante Anako. Et par ailleurs, les parents de notre mère ne lui avaient jamais pardonner son erreur de jeunesse, Anako était la seule à avoir à nouveau ouvert les bras pour sa tendre petite sœur.

Le petite déjeuner terminé et la table débarrassée, j'accompagnais donc Suzuna à l'aéroport d'Okinawa. Heureusement pour nous, l'île n'était pas très grande, nous pouvions donc nous déplacez aisément à pied. Suivant docilement Suzuna, je me demandais qui pouvait être la personne que nous allions chercher. J'avais beau essayer de tirer les vers du nez de ma petite sœur, impossible de la faire avouer quoique ce soit. Je finissais donc par la suivre sans rien dire, un peu boudeuse à vrai dire. J'espérais simplement que cette rencontre ne serait pas désagréable… Arrivées à l'aéroport, nous nous installâmes dans le hall, attendant patiemment sur les chaises peu confortables de la salle d'attente. Les touristes étaient monnaie courante autour de nous et je pris plaisir à les entendre parler dans leurs langues respectives. Il y avait de tous, de l'anglais, de l'allemand et même du français. Toutes ses tonalités différentes étaient réellement agréables à entendre. Suzuna me fit sursauter quand elle se redressa, le regard fixe sur le panneau des arrivés. Je dirigeais mon regard vers le même endroit et lisait les pays qui y défilaient, parfois japonais et parfois étrangers. Un seul endroit venait de changer :

 _Tokyo - Arrivée_

N'importe qui pourrait arriver de Tokyo. Après tout, nous avions habité là-bas. Enfin… moi j'y habitais toujours, normalement. Je sentis mon ventre se tordre, alors que la bile me monta à la gorge. J'avais une vague idée de qui pourrait venir… Et cette idée ne me plaisait guère. Elle me rendait malade et sans m'en rendre compte, mon corps se mit à trembler de plus belle. J'emprisonnais mes mains l'une contre l'autre, essayant de rester stoïque. Faites que tout cela ne soit que le fruit de mon imagination… je vous en prie !

\- Misakiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

J'entendis des pas au loin se rapprocher. Quelques secondes plus tard, quelqu'un se jeta sur moi d'une force inébranlable, me faisant tomber à la renverse. J'avais à peine eu le temps d'ouvrir les bras pour recueillir la personne qui se trouvait maintenant contre moi, aussi au sol. La bouille de la demoiselle aux cheveux bruns soyeux tira la langue en signe de pardon et se cramponna à nouveau à moi, frottant sa tête contre moi tel un chaton en manque d'attention. J'eus du mal à en croire mes propres yeux.

\- Sa...sakura ? _demandais-je incrédule._

Sakura se releva et m'aida à en faire de même, tendant sa petite main vers moi. Elle tira un bon coup, me remettant sur mes jambes alors qu'elle s'excusait de s'être laisser aller à l'excès. Elle rougit, m'envoyant un sourire à en faire fondre l'antarctique. Je regardais dans la direction d'où était parvenue Sakura et découvrit avec surprise et pourtant beaucoup de plaisir, Shizuko et Hinata. Ils étaient essoufflés à force de porter leur baguage en plus de ceux que Sakura avaient abandonnés en chemin pour venir me retrouver. Mais… que faisaient-ils ici ?

\- Ohayô Misaki-chan, _m'envoya Shizuko de son naturel ton poli._

\- Bonjour Misaki, _rappliqua Hinata, enjoué comme à son habitude._

Je les saluais de la main, d'une manière assez ahurie pour l'avouer et Suzuna s'empressa de venir m'expliquer que tout ceci était une surprise pour me remonter le moral. Leur gentillesse me toucha et j'eus un mal fou à me retenir. J'étais soutenue, malgré tout ce qui c'était passer je n'étais pas seule. Je leur souris sincèrement avant de les prendre dans mes bras à tour de rôle. Il était rare pour moi de monter autant d'affection, mais cela me fit un bien fou et personne ne sembla s'en offusquer. Après un retour à l'auberge truffé de conversations animées et de nouveaux ragots, les nouveaux arrivants prirent le temps de s'installer dans leurs chambres. Je comprenais pourquoi tante Anako n'avait pas empli son auberge de clients. Avec nous tous, elle avait déjà beaucoup à faire. Et cette attention vis-à-vis de moi me toucha également. Ma tante perdait de l'argent avec un auberge vide et pourtant elle préférait accueillir mes amis gratuitement pour me faire plaisir. Mon cœur était empli de gratitude et de pensées positives.

L'après-midi se passa comme l'avait prédit Suzuna. Nous nous dirigeâmes tous vers la plage, profitant du beau temps pour bronzer et nous amusez comme des gamins. Cela me fit un bien fou et je compris à quel point j'avais été idiote, d'avoir laissé mes amis de côtés pour un idiot fini. Mais soit, je devais simplement rattraper le temps perdu. L'amour n'était pas éternel, l'amitié si. Je n'avais jamais autant ris qu'avec eux durant cet après-midi. Sakura avait, comme à son habitude, trouver le grand amour une bonne vingtaine de fois. Cette fille ne changerait jamais, toujours aussi mignonne et si innocente. Je tapotais sur sa tête, comme on le ferait avec un chiot affectif. J'adorais Sakura. Shizuko me fit également rire. Dans notre groupe, elle avait toujours été de grand conseil et savait aider son prochain comme nul autre. Elle était un peu comme la grande sœur de tout le monde, mais avait également son côté adorable et fragile. Elle sermonnait Sakura pour son comportement, trahissant son amusement par le sourire qu'elle abordait. Hinata, lui, m'avait achevé. Il avait passé son après-midi à faire le pitre, comme toujours et la partie de volley-ball eut presque raison de ma mort. Hinata avait à plusieurs reprises manger le sable en loupant ses rattrapages et mes côtés étaient si douloureuses à force de rire que j'en eus presque le souffle coupé. J'avais véritablement passer une excellente journée.

Le soir ne tarda pas et nous rentrâmes donc à l'auberge où tout le monde mit la main à la patte pour aider Anako à préparer le diner. Le menu ravis tout le monde, il fallait dire que personne ne pouvait résister à un barbecue à la belle étoile. Cette journée était vraiment la meilleure depuis longtemps. Enfin… du moins jusqu'à là…

{ **PV Takumi** }

Vacances d'été étaient synonyme de liberté non ? Alors pourquoi avais-je l'impression d'être un pauvre toutou en laisse ? Inori avait été des plus collante et avait même prit la liberté d'emménager avec moi sans même me demander mon avis. Sur le moment, je m'étais affolé, car je n'avais aucune nouvelle de Misaki et après tout, elle avait habité avec moi pendant un moment. Etait-elle encore à la maison ? Si Inori avait le malheur de tomber sur elle… je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle aurait pu lui faire. Mais fort heureusement, aucune trace de Misaki dans l'appartement. Ses habits avaient disparu, toutes ses affaires et même Sweet ne pointait pas le bout de son nez. J'avais simplement trouver le double des clefs sur la commode de l'entrée. C'était comme un point finale à tout ce qu'on avait vécu et cela me soulagea et me rendit triste à la fois. J'étais soulagé que cette folle d'Inori n'ait aucune information sur elle. Et pourtant je savais qu'être loin d'elle m'était fatal. Je mourrais à petit feu loin de celle qui me faisait réellement exister. C'était insupportable…

\- Mon Taku chéri, que penses-tu si nous partions en vacances ? _me proposa Inori, tournant dans sa tenue telle une princesse de manga._

Inori était comme à son habitude, des plus élégante. Elle portait un bustier de couleur or, faisant ressortir son opulente poitrine à la perfection et avait paré cette tenue d'une minijupe en soie blanche. Aucun doute, elle aurait été nommée de suite pour un film pornographique. Et encore, j'étais gentil, je ne vous parlais pas de sa nuisette… m'en souvenir me procurent encore des cauchemars. Elle rentrait parfaitement dans la peau de son personnage et si elle voulait m'avoir ce n'était pas de cette façon, loin de là… Je soupirais, posant mon menton dans la paume de ma main, faisant office de porte tête et continuait de porter attention à sa conversation… ou pas du tout d'attention, comme ça vous chante. Cette femme me lassait, mais je ne pouvais absolument rien y faire. Elle était ma fiancée après tout et si je faisais un acte de travers, j'aurais à faire à mon père et cela ne me disait rien. Elle se tourna vers moi, un sourire éblouissant en bouche et vint poser un de ses soi-disant doux baiser sur mes lèvres. Des baisers non partagés, évidemment. Plutôt mourir que d'embrasser cette sangsue. Au début, elle avait boudé pendant plusieurs jours, sachant qu'au final elle ne pourrait jamais me mettre dans la pocher. Puis, elle avait fini par en avoir rien à faire. J'étais plutôt docile et ça même si elle n'arrivait pas à me mettre dans son lit. Tout ce qui lui importait après tout, c'était que je reste près d'elle et ça peu importe que je l'embrasse au pas. L'amour réciproque n'était pas inscrit dans le contrat. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était son titre d'épouse du grand Takumi Wheeler et bien entendu, avoir sa part des biens…

Pour la conversation d'avant, je n'avais eu le temps de rien dire. Elle m'embarqua avec elle vers l'aéroport où un jet privé nous attendait déjà. Et nous voilà partit pour des vacances en amoureux plus que diaboliques…

Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer pour la centième fois de la journée. Le temps était magnifique, certes et la plage envoutante, mais bon sang, je m'ennuyais à mourir. Je passais le plus clair de mon temps, étendu sur ma serviette tel un coquillage échoué et je zieutais l'horizon, espérant qu'un tsunami nous engloutisse : moi, ma tendre fiancée et cette réalité complétement stupide. Cette chère tendre fiancée semblait, elle, s'amusait énormément. Elle se pavanait dans son maillot de bain hors de prix et surtout provocant à souhait et je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander si elle était réellement japonaise. Je ne lui accordais aucun regard, soupirant à nouveau, posant ma tête entre mes bras croisé. Elle sembla pousser un cri de frustration face à mon manque d'intérêt pour elle. Elle grogna à nouveau avant de me lancer une phrase emplie de minauderies infondées, se trémoussant devant moi. Je savais pertinemment ce qu'elle essayait de faire. Elle pensait qu'en arrivant à m'avoir par les sentiments en dessous de la ceinture, elle réussirait à m'amadouer… Louper jeune fille. Elle finit par laisser tomber son cinéma et partit se baigner, profondément vexée.

{ **PV Misaki** }

Mais pourquoi ai-je tant la poisse ? Sur toutes les auberges, les hôtels de luxe et autres endroits où se poser de cette île, il fallait que ça tombe précisément ici ? Et pourquoi d'abord sur cette île ? Avec tout l'argent qu'ils avaient, ils auraient très bien pu aller à Madagascar, aux Antilles ou même à Guadeloupe. Mais non ...

 _\- Flashback -_

{ **PV Narratrice** }

Alors qu'Inori boudait toujours Takumi pour son attitude qu'elle qualifiait de rustique, le ciel se mit à s'assombrirent laissant entendre aux touristes qu'une tempête allait très certainement éclater d'ici peu. Nos deux jeunes fiancés se précipitèrent alors de regrouper leurs affaires de plage et prirent la direction de la ville. Rapidement arrivés au centre-ville, Takumi remarqua avec effroi que sa fiancée n'avait aucune idée d'où se diriger. Il grogna de plus belle, remarquant aux entrées des hôtels aperçus que ceux-ci étaient déjà complets, dû à la grosse activité des périodes de vacances.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as même pas réserver un hôtel !? _grogna à nouveau Takumi, haussant la voix sur sa fiancée._

\- Bien sûr que non, _répliqua-t-elle en croisant les bras, d'un air boudeur._ Je pensais qu'on en trouverait un luxueux assez rapidement. Et puis, nous ne sommes pas n'importe qui, ils ont qu'à virer quelqu'un et nous prendre nous.

La jeune fille rouge de honte prit la direction de l'hôtel le plus proche et resta un moment à l'intérieur, certainement pour négocier une chambre avec les réceptionnistes. Takumi, lui, resta dehors, adosser à un arbre soupirant que sa soi-disant fiancée soit aussi stupide. La pluie commençait à tomber à fine gouttes, avant de laisser place à une cadence plutôt forte, le laissant trempé jusqu'aux os. Il soupira à nouveau, il fallait dire que le temps concordait avec le fait qu'il trouvait ses vacances complétement pourries. Au moins, il s'accordait avec le temps. Il regarda les environs, étonné de voir comme le temps pouvait rendre un endroit si peuplé, désert d'un coup de baguette magique. Les gens s'étaient dépêcher de se mettre à l'abri. Il était le seul abruti seul sous la pluie. Enfin… pas totalement. Ses yeux furent attirés par la silhouette d'un chaton aux couleurs crème, étrangement il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce félin. Le matou le fixa de ses grands yeux vert et il essaya de l'interpeler, se mettant à sa hauteur. Le chaton ne prit pas le temps de lui accorder de l'attention et se redressa pour monter les marches d'un escalier en bois, quatre à quatre. Takumi le suivit du regard et tomba sur une pancarte mise en valeur : "Auberge du ciel bleu".

Inori ne tarda pas à revenir, hurlant de plus belle contre l'injustice de ce monde. Elle posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son fiancé, hurlant à tout bout de champ. Les réceptionnistes de l'hôtel l'avaient surement envoyé bouler, comme quoi, l'argent n'achète pas tous. Takumi la repoussa, sans lui accorder un regard et grimpa les escaliers derrière le chaton, déjà hors de vue. Inori grogna mais se dépêcha de le suivre, avant de se rendre compte que ses valises étaient restées au même endroit. Elle lança un regard à Takumi, qui continua de grimper sans se soucier d'elle. Elle fit demi-tour et attrapa ses deux valises, avant de le suivre pour éviter de le perdre de vue. Elle grogna tout du long, indignée que son fiancé ne porte pas ses baguages. Ils arrivèrent rapidement en haut de la plus grande colline de l'île. Une énorme auberge en bois trônait devant eux et les faibles lumières de l'entrée leur firent comprendre qu'elle était en service. Ils étaient tous deux trempés et risquaient d'attraper une vilaine crève s'ils ne se changeait pas tous de suite. Et puis, ils n'avaient rien à perdre. Takumi toqua à la porte et la personne qui vint leur ouvrir était des plus… étonnante ?


	15. Chapter 14

{ **PV Misaki** }

Je sentais mon cœur tambouriner dans ma poitrine, à tel point qu'il risquait de quitter son emplacement d'un moment à l'heure. Mon dieu faites que je ne tourne pas de l'œil. J'essayais de reprendre un rythme respiratoire normal, mais impossible. J'haletais comme un chiot après une longue balade en forêt. Mes jambes tremblaient comme des feuilles et heureusement que je tenais la porte des mains, sinon j'aurais déjà fini par terre. Pourquoi fallait-il que cela arrive ? Comment pouvais-je réagir autrement à ce spectacle… Pincer moi d'ailleurs, je dois cauchemarder c'est sûr ! Le grand Usui, récemment nommé Wheeler et sa charmante et douce fiancée venaient d'apparaitre devant comme la divine providence. Quelle chance Misaki… file te mettre sous un train. Enfin soit, restons calme… J'inspirais un bon coup, fermant les yeux et soupirait discrètement afin de me donner du courage. Heureusement dans cette histoire, il y avait tout de même du bon. J'étais la seule à les avoir accueilli, les autres étant resté dans la cuisine, se racontant des histoires de terreur très renommée sur l'île. Usui ne me lança même pas un simple regard surpris, il faisait comme s'il ne m'avait jamais rencontré et j'avoue que cela était fortement blessant. Sa tendre fiancée, elle, semblait ronchonne et mon visage ne la fit absolument pas tressaillir. Elle ne devait certainement plus se rappeler de moi et tant mieux. J'arborais un visage morne et me calais à l'entrée de l'auberge, dans l'endroit le plus sombre. L'obscurité me tranquillisait. J'appelais ma tante pour qu'elle vienne accueillir ses potentiels clients et je ne pus d'ailleurs m'empêcher de sourire en coin. Heureusement que tante Anako m'avait promis de n'héberger personne pendant notre voyage. Ils allaient repartir bredouilles, les pauvres…

Nous entendîmes les talons de ma tante parcourir le long couloir de l'entrée de l'auberge, avant d'apparaitre un énorme sourire commercial aux lèvres. Elle se courba comme toute bonne hôte et se plaça devant les deux adolescents trempés jusqu'aux os.

\- Oh mes pauvres... Regardez dans quel état vous êtes ! _s'exclama ma tante d'un air outragé._ Mon auberge était fermée mais je ne peux vous laissez dans cet état. Entrez, je vous prie.

Quoi ? Et merde ! Je perdis immédiatement mon sourire. Bon sang, si ma tante avait regardé mon visage à ce moment précis, elle aurait compris qu'elle venait de faire une énorme bêtise en faisant entrer ses deux jeunes gens. Malheureusement pour moi, ma tante était trop gentille… J'essayais par tous les moyens de ne pas retranscrire mes émotions sur mon visage, cela ferait trop plaisir à cet abruti… qui d'ailleurs ne m'avait pas encore lancé un seul regard. Cela m'énervait encore plus. Je me poussais complètement contre la porte en bois vernis, laissant entrer les deux nouveaux clients de ma tante. Le bruit de leur chaussures mouillés sur le parquet me fit grincer des dents. Usui retira sa veste qu'il tendit à ma tante. Elle venait de leur donner l'autorisation de se mettre à l'aise, c'était louper pour les mettre dehors. Sa fiancée ne tarda pas à en faire de même et ils retirèrent leurs chaussures, les plaçant à l'entrée de l'auberge, près de toutes celles qui s'y trouvaient déjà. Usui se tourna vers ma tante, un sourire charmeur et poli aux lèvres et la remercia chaleureusement d'un japonais parfait. Ma tante sembla désorienter pendant un instant, pendant certainement qu'Usui et sa charmante amie était d'origine étrangère, au vu de leur teint de peau. Ma tante se fit donc un plaisir de leur expliquer en détail le règlement de l'auberge pendant qu'elle les accompagnait à leur chambre, au premier étage. Inori traina un peu, réussissant difficilement à avancer avec son nombre incalculable de valises. Au moins, Usui n'avait rien d'un chevalier servant avec elle. Il était parti derrière ma tante sans même lui lancer un regard, je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver ça drôle. La jeune femme aux cheveux lilas soupira bruyamment, montrant son mécontentement et regarda un instant dans ma direction. Elle sembla réfléchir pendant un instant et plaqua par la suite un sourire exagéré sur ses lèvres. Elle ne tarda pas à me démonter sa charmante idée, accourant vers moi pour m'ordonner de monter ses valises à l'étage, avant de prendre la fuite en direction de ma tante et d'Usui. Je n'eus même pas le temps de répliquer quoique ce soit. Je rêve… Elle me prend pour le service room ou quoi ? Je soupirais de plus belle, j'avais sérieusement un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Misaki-chan ?

Je sursautais de plus belle à ces paroles inattendues, prenant une position de défense par habitude. Hinata se trouvait devant moi, les yeux plein d'interrogation. Je soupirais, rassurée, avant de prendre une position plus naturelle.

\- Hinata...bon sang, tu m'as fait peur.

\- Désolé, ce n'était pas mon intention. Comme tu demeurais, je venais voir ce qui te retenais, _répondit-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, honteux._

Je pris le temps de me calmer, faisant en sorte de ralentir mes pulsions cardiaques. Il fallait dire qu'Hinata m'avait coupé en pleine réflexion, me faisant frôler la crise cardiaque, mais peu importe. Heureusement pour moi qu'il n'était pas arrivé quelques minutes avant. Je n'avais aucune envie d'expliquer quoique ce soit vis-à-vis de cette histoire avec Usui… A présent, le jeune homme sembla encore plus gêné que tout à l'heure. J'eus presque l'impression de voir des oreilles se rabaisser sur sa tête, comme celles d'un petit chiot qu'on viendra de gronder. Je lui lançais un sourire amicale, qui eut pour effet de dissiper ce mal entendu. Son regard redevint fougueux comme toujours et il arbora un sourire à en couper le souffle. Si Hinata avait réellement été un chiot, sa queue se dandinerait activement dans tous les sens.

Hinata plaisait beaucoup aux jeunes femmes et étrangement, je n'avais jamais eu d'autres sentiments pour lui que celui d'un frère, ou d'un très bon ami. Et pourtant, je savais bien que le jeune homme n'avait pas toujours eu ce genre de sentiment à mon égard. Son côté joviale, joueur et gentil était sincèrement plaisant, en plus de son physique plutôt avantageux. Mais que voulez-vous… le cœur préfère souffrir avec des abrutis… Et puis, Hinata méritait mieux que moi. Il méritait sincèrement une fille qui n'aurait d'yeux que pour lui. Il m'interrompit à nouveau dans mes pensées, cette fois-ci d'une voix calme et douce.

\- Tu viens nous rejoindre Misaki-chan ?

\- Oui... j'arrive tout de suite, _dis-je en souriant_.

Hinata n'attendit pas pour repartir, passant la lourde porte en chêne massif qui donnait vers la cuisine. Je lançais un dernier regard en arrière, là où se trouvaient les escaliers pour monter à l'étage. Le couloir était maintenant semblable à un long chemin de ronces, douloureux et impraticable. Je soupirais de plus belle, continuant mon chemin vers la cuisine, sans un mot.

L'animation était toujours au beau fixe dans la cuisine, les filles continuaient de s'amuser en racontant des histoires d'horreur. Sakura pleurait à grosses gouttes, s'accrochant à la chemise de Shizuko alors que celle-ci semblait lire un livre sur les mystères non élucidés d'apparitions. Un livre bien trouvé pour ce genre de soirée. Suzuna était celle qui s'amusait le plus, elle prenait un malin plaisir à torturer Sakura, lui racontant des histoires aussi glauques que possibles et surtout, soi-disant réalistes. Je pris place devant mon assiette encore intacte et restait les yeux dans le vague, la tête encore pleine de pensées. Les filles me lancèrent un regard et s'arrêtèrent de parler, me dévisageant.

\- Tu n'as pas faim Misaki ? _demanda Sakura, une mine inquiète sur le visage._

Sakura me fit elle aussi sursauter et les quatre paires d'yeux tourner vers moi me firent l'effet d'une claque. J'inquiétais tout le monde avec ces bêtises…. Je ne pus empêcher un rire nerveux sortir de ma bouche alors que je trifouillais la côte de porc cuite au barbecue dans mon assiette. Je relevais la tête arborant un petit sourire rassurant et posait une main sur la tête de Sakura, qui s'était peu à peu rapprocher de moi, surement pour me faire la morale sur une alimentation saine et équilibrée.

\- Non pas vraiment, _répondis-je bas, caressant les cheveux de la brune frénétiquement._ Ne t'inquiète pas, ça doit être la température, elle me coupe un peu l'appétit.

Je ne pouvais décidemment pas leur dire la vérité, donc pour l'instant cet innocent petit mensonge suffirait. Sakura me fixa pendant quelques minutes d'un regard sérieux et boudeur avant de laisser tomber, soupirant convaincue. Elle me lança un sourire et partit se rassoir sur sa chaise, aux côtés de Shizuko et Suzuna. Ma petite sœur continua ses histoires, ayant bien compris que cette conversation s'arrêtait là. Au moins pour ce genre de choses, ma cadette avait toujours eu du flair et heureusement pour moi. J'en parlerais quand j'en sentirais le besoin et pas avant… Je repoussais mon assiette vers le milieu de la table et pris une pomme dans le saladier en guise de repas. Je croquais à pleines dents dedans, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les histoires de Suzuna. Je posais le reste de la pomme dans mon assiette sentant mon ventre grogner contre ce simple met. Comment pouvais-je avoir envie de vomir avec une simple pomme dans l'estomac ? Le stress et l'angoisse n'étaient vraiment pas compatibles avec l'alimentation. Je débarrassais rapidement la table de mon assiette, réfléchissant en même temps. Il fallait que je trouve quelqu'un pour m'aider à porter les valises de la princesse… Toute seule j'en aurais surement pour la soirée. Je soupirais, regardant à tour de rôle les quatre personnes devant moi. Sakura poserait trop de questions indiscrètes et en ferait surement un scandale. Suzuna, elle, serait plus discrète, mais finirait surement par comprendre toute seule sans mes explications. Trop risqué donc… Hinata s'énerverait à coup sûr contre Usui et je n'avais aucune envie que cette histoire en arrive aux mains. Il ne me restait donc plus que Shizuko comme option.

J'appelais discrètement la jeune fille, qui posa son livre sur la table me regardant. Elle se retira gentiment de l'étreinte de Sakura et s'approcha de moi, en silence. Je lui dis un signe de tête vers le couloir et elle m'accompagna sans poser de question. Heureusement pour moi, aucun des trois autres se sembla vouloir savoir où nous allions. Nous sortîmes donc de la cuisine sans commentaires, me rassurant quelque peu. Shizuko me regarda d'un air plutôt courtois et pourtant plein de question et remonta ses lunettes, m'accordant toute son attention.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose Misaki ?

Son air posé et intellectuel détendit immédiatement l'atmosphère. Avec Shizuko, j'étais sûr de n'avoir à répondre à aucune question si je ne le voulais pas. Elle était discrète, douce et surtout elle savait attendre que quelqu'un vienne de lui-même s'il ressentait le besoin de discuter. Elle avait un peu côté psychologue qui en ce moment me convenait très bien. Je pris quelques minutes pour lui expliquer la situation. Cette version de l'histoire se résumait au fait que ma tante avait besoin d'aide pour porter les bagages de deux nouveaux clients. Shizuko m'écouta sans poser de question, bien que je vis son sourcil se soulever plusieurs fois à certaines intonations de ma voix. Cette traitresse avait oser trembler quand je me mis à nommer les deux nouveaux clients. Mais soit, Shizuko ne demanda aucune explication. Elle acquiesa d'un coup de tête et regarda les plusieurs valises au sol roulant des yeux. J'avoue, j'avais eu la même réaction. En voyant le monticule de valises on se demande tout de suite si elles appartiennent à une famille de dix personnes ou à une nana bien coquète et superficielle. Je ne vous donne pas la réponse, bien sûr.

Shizuko attrapa tant bien que mal deux valises par leur bandoulière, les soulevant par les épaules et souleva une dernière lourde valise avec ses deux mains. Je m'attaquais au reste, un peu près équivalent en quantité à Shizuko et nous commençâmes à grimper les marches avec difficulté. Nous avions à peine gravit quatre marches, qu'il me semblait porter ses satanés valises depuis plus d'une heure. Je lançais un regard compatissant à Shizuko qui semblait souffrir le martyr et nous continuâmes notre périple en silence. Une chose était sûre, je n'avais jamais autant souffert des bras et pourtant j'étais plutôt sportive.

Arrivées en haut des marches, nous reprîmes notre souffle pendant dix bonnes minutes. A vrai dire, j'avais été si contente d'arriver en haut des marches, que par inadvertance, j'avais presque failli laisser une valise dégringoler le long des escaliers.

\- Bon sang... _maugréa Shizuko d'une voix tremblante dû à son manque de souffle._ Je ne pense pas que ça soit des romans par dizaine qu'il y ait là-dedans.

La phrase de Shizuko me déclencha un fou rire incontrôlable. Imaginer cette Inori avec une bibliothèque dans une valise était de loin l'image la plus ridicule que je n'avais jamais vu. Cette femme était tout sauf intellectuelle. Shizuko me regard quelques instants incrédule, mais sourit à ma bonne humeur contagieuse. Elle devait se douter que je savais plus que je ne voulais en dire, mais une fois encore, elle resta silencieuse et discrète. J'essayais de calmer mon fou rire avec ma main, évitant d'imaginer à nouveau quelque chose de saugrenu. Imaginons donc la réalité. Qu'avait bien pu mettre la tendre fiancée d'Usui dans ses six valises. Hum… surement des habits à ne plus en voir le bout, un stock de maquillage pour soixante personnes, du parfum de marque et autre connerie. Pourquoi les femmes riches étaient-elles obligées de ressembler à des escargots ? C'est vrai quoi, si elle pouvait transporter leur demeure avec elles, je suis presque sûr qu'elles le feraient.

Nous entendîmes des pas venir vers notre direction. Je reconnus les talons fins de ma tante avant même qu'elle n'apparaisse devant nous. Elle semblait dépitée et quelque peu énervée. Elle ralentit le pas en nous voyant et nous envoya un sourire aimable, comme à son habitude.

\- Merci beaucoup pour les valises les filles... _dit-elle nous envoyant un regard peiné._ Je suis navrée de vous infliger ça... Mais la demoiselle n'a vraiment pas l'air commode. Je dois leur faire parvenir un diner dans les plus brefs délais a-t-elle dit... Je me demande tout de même où elle se croit, _grogna-t-elle._

Ma tante secoua la tête d'un air irrité et descendit les escaliers d'un pas rapide, mais toujours avec son élégance habituelle. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à sa réaction. Je n'étais donc pas la seule à mépriser cette idiote d'Inori ? Bonne nouvelle. Shizuko reprit ses valises en mains et j'en fis de même avant de continuer à arpenter le couloir, qui nous semblait sans fin. Quelques douloureuses minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes enfin devant la porte de la chambre. Nous nous lançâmes un regard et je toquais à la porte trois fois. J'avais l'impression que ma main pesait une tonne d'ailleurs. Etait-ce juste une impression dû aux engourdissements d'avoir porté de lourdes valises ? Si seulement…

Inori ne tarda pas à nous ouvrir la porte, un air mécontent sur le visage. Elle avait croisé les bras sur son opulente poitrine et nous fixait toute deux avec des yeux emplis de reproches.

\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! _Hurla-t-elle, furieuse._ Comment voulez-vous que je me change si je n'ai pas mes habits. Quel service pitoyable ! Vous vous êtes tous légué pour faire en sorte que je tombe malade ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rouler des yeux face à tant de stupidités. Shizuko sembla partager mes pensées, car elle m'envoya également un regard dépitée face à la réaction de la demoiselle. Nous étions devant le stéréotype même de la jeune fille nunuche et gâtée à souhait. Mais si, vous savez le genre de fille qui hurle au complot quand elle se casse un ongle parfaitement vernis. C'était pitoyable. Je soupirais, avant de m'excuser platement pour faire bonne figure à l'établissement de ma tante. Elle m'avait toujours dit que parfois il fallait prendre sur sois avec certains clients, je vois tout à fait ce qu'elle voulait dire maintenant. Nous avançâmes au milieu de la pièce pour y déposer toutes les valises. La princesse ne tarda pas à se jeter dessus pour trifouiller sa quantité astronomique d'habits. J'avais eu raison pour le contenu des valises en tout cas. J'entendis Shizuko s'étouffer et lançait un regard en sa direction. Elle me fixa et regarda le lit faisant plusieurs fois le même parcours des yeux, comme pour me montrer où regarder. Mon regard tomba sur Usui, coucher tranquillement sur le lit deux places comme si de rien était. Merde… Je regardais Shizuko d'un regard implorant, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne devait rien dire. Elle resta silencieuse, mais son regard en disait long.

Inori continua de grogner, envoyant ses habits aux quatre coins de la chambre, surement pour trouver la tenue idéale et Usui se redressa, pour nous regarder.

\- Inori arrête d'être de mauvaise foi ! _se plaignais-t-il en soupirant de plus belle._ Merci beaucoup les filles.

Comment cet idiot finit pouvait-il encore m'adresser la parole ? N'avait-il pas honte ? Cet espèce de… de… les mots manquent pour décrire à quel point j'avais envie de lui arracher la tête. Je sentis son regard vert forêt se plonger dans le mien, comme s'il essayait de se faire pardonner toutes les horreurs qu'il avait commises. Ou tout simplement comme s'il voulait me faire parvenir quelque chose… Mais rien à faire ! Je tournais la tête sans une once de regret et prit congé, sortant le plus rapidement possible de cet chambre, Shizuko sur mes talons. Je ne voulais plus le voir, ni lui, ni son horrible fiancée. Une chose était sûre… ces vacances promettaient d'être des plus palpitantes….


	16. Chapter 15

{ **PV Misaki** }

J'étais partis dans ma chambre sans un mot, me plaignant d'un subit mal de tête. Heureusement Shizuko n'avait rien dit à propos de notre petit travail secret et je pus donc m'éclipser sans aucun problème. En arrivant dans la chambre, je fus prise d'un irrésistible envie de fondre en larme. Je m'étalais sur le futon d'un air mollasson et attendit que cette stupide envie se fasse la malle. Je fermais les yeux me concentrant sur ma respiration afin de faire le vide. Il était dur de rester de marbre alors que la personne qui vous avait briser le cœur se trouvait juste à l'étage. Et dire que j'avais pris soin de m'éloigner le plus possible, afin de faire un trait sur lui. Le destin était vraiment tragique. Je me mis à compter les lignes dessinées sur le mur de la chambre d'hôte de ma tante afin de me distraire un peu et soupirait, me rendant compte que cela ne fonctionnait pas du tout. Je n'arrivais pas à faire comme s'il n'était pas là. Bon, on dit souvent que la nuit porte conseil et guérit tous les mots. Voyons si cela est vrai.

La nuit fut très loin d'être reposante. Impossible de fermer les yeux plus de cinq minutes sans que des tremblements ne m'assaillissent. Je tournais en rond, ne réussissant qu'à m'octroyer un terrible mal de crâne. Je soupirais, repoussant la couverture vers mes pieds et m'assit quelques instants. Le temps avait passé à une allure plutôt rapide et la lumière donnant sur le couloir s'était éteinte depuis plus de deux heures. Il est vrai qu'il était plus de trois heures du matin, Tante Anako dormait surement depuis quelques heures déjà. Je me redressais, pestant contre ce satané Morphée qui avait toujours le chic pour m'oublier les bons jours et me dirigeait vers la penderie afin d'enfiler quelque chose de plus chaud. Il fallait dire qu'à Okinawa, les soirées étaient aussi fraiches que les journées étaient chaudes. Une petite sortie à l'extérieur m'épuiserait peut-être et puis, tourner en rond comme un lion en cage ne résoudrait rien. J'attrapais un peignoir mauve dans la penderie et l'enfilait par-dessus mon pyjama rustique. J'avais échanger les luxueuses robes de nuit d'Usui contre mes shorts courts et mes t-shirts à motifs enfantins. C'était certes peu attirant, mais ce genre de tenu avait au moins l'avantage de me faire sentir moi-même. Et puis, à quoi bon être attirante ? C'était le cadet de mes soucis en ce moment. Je grognais contre mes propres pensées stupides et sortit de la chambre à pas de loup.

Je fermais délicatement la porte derrière moi, afin de ne pas produire d'éco dans le couloir et marchais sur la pointe des pieds. Foutue parquet de bois usé, au moindre faux mouvement il pouvait se mettre à grincer. Par chance, je réussi à atteindre la porte au fond du couloir sans encombre. Je l'ouvris en silence et sortit sans attendre. Le temps était au beau fixe, le ciel dégagé et éclairé par les étoilés du soir me calma de suite. Je fus pris d'un léger tressaillement et recouvrit mes épaules dénudées. Le temps avait beau être clair, je ne devais pas me faire avoir. Je tomberais facilement malade si je continuais ainsi. Le vent du soir fit voltiger mes cheveux ainsi que le bas de mon peignoir, continuant tranquillement son chemin dans les rues désertes. Pourquoi ma vie ne pouvait-elle pas être aussi limpide que ce temps magnifique ? Je soupirais de plus belle et m'assit sur un banc non loin de l'auberge, dans une jolie clairière aménagée par ma tante Anako. Elle avait vraiment le sens du détail. Je me détendis un peu, penchant ma tête en arrière, toujours aussi hypnotisée par ce ciel si calme.

Le vent grignotait mon visage et mon cou, me faisant trembler de froid. J'essayais de remonter mon peignoir sur mon cou, voulant me protéger un peu. Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux, voulant les remettre en place et mon regard fut attiré par les lumières émises de la terrasse d'Usui et de sa tendre fiancée. Leur porte coulissante était ouverte et les rideaux blancs volaient à l'extérieur de la pièce. Je fermais les yeux pour quelques instants, essayant de faire le vide à nouveau, mais avoir la vérité sous les yeux était encore plus perturbant. La voix stridente d'Inori me réveilla. Elle hurlait à la mort, d'une voix aiguë à en casser la vaisselle. Elle semblait se plaindre comme à son habitude et ses hurlements pouvaient réveiller les morts. Je trouvais cela tellement idiot, enfaite tout chez cette femme était idiot. Dire que j'avais fait un effort considérable pour ne pas faire un bruit en sortant et elle se permettait d'hurler pour n'importe quelle raison, réveillant absolument tout le monde dans l'auberge. Elle n'avait aucun respect pour le sommeil des autres. Il était quatre heures du matin passée… Abrutie… Mais soit. Je m'étendis sur le banc, gardant un œil sur la terrasse de mon ancien amoureux. Si seulement les choses n'avaient pas changé entre nous, je serais certainement la femme la plus heureuse du monde. En pensant à cela, les larmes me remontèrent au visage et j'eus à nouveau une envie folle d'éclater en sanglot. Mais il fallait se retenir, je fermais les yeux le plus fortement possible, respirant par petite dose. Du calme Misaki… du calme. Je posais ma main sur mes yeux enflés.

\- Je suis crevée ... _dis-je en soupirant d'un air fatigué._

\- Bah va dormir Kaichou.

J'ouvris les yeux aussi rapidement que je les avais fermés. Mon regard croisa celui d'Usui, qui se trouvait sur la terrasse revêtu d'un simple caleçon. Il semblait agacé et tout aussi fatigué que moi. Il avait vraisemblablement fermé la porte derrière lui car Inori ne l'avait pas collé comme à son habitude. Je me redressais, restant assise sur le banc et lui offrit un regard dur sans aucune parole. Comment cet idiot avait-il osé m'adresser à nouveau la parole comme si de rien était ? Il arborait un sourire innocent à mon encontre ce qui m'énerva encore plus. Il s'accouda à la rambarde de la terrasse tout en me fixant avec ses yeux verts captivants. Je ne pus m'empêcher de grogner, évitant son regard le plus possible. Il fallait que je lui fasse comprendre que j'étais encore énervée contre lui, afin de lui montrer que je n'avais absolument plus rien à voir avec lui. Il leva les yeux au ciel, un peu attristé et soupira également.

\- Je peux comprendre que tu réagisses comme ça.

\- Hum...

C'était le seul son qui avait réussi à sortir de ma bouche. Au moins, il avait eu l'audace d'avouer qu'il avait été un véritable salopard. Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui accorder une véritable réponse, ni même un regard. Il soupira à nouveau, vraisemblablement touché par le peu d'intérêt que je lui attribuais. Il continua tout de même sa conversation, essayant de garder une voix calme et posée, bien qu'il s'emmèlait les pinceaux de temps à autres.

\- Mais j'aimerais tout de même avoir une petite discussion avec toi, alors si tu le veux bien, _dit-il en se grattant le sommet de la tête, gêné par ses paroles et surtout par le silence de son interlocutrice._ Je t'attendrais demain, disons ici... dans cette chambre.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'ouvrir grand la bouche face à sa demande. Il avait vraiment eu le culot ? Il se foutait de moi. Un bruit incompréhensible et incontrôlable sortit de ma bouche, un mélange de rire absurde et de soupire dégouté. Il ne répliqua rien, ne faisant aucun commentaire à ma réaction pour le moins explicative. J'entendis clairement la porte s'ouvrir quelques secondes après et des pas entrer à nouveau dans la chambre. Inori hurla à nouveau contre Usui, lui demandant ce qu'il faisait dehors dans cette tenue et cette scène me fit sourire. A moins que je ne sourisse pour sa requête pour le moins audacieuse et culottée. Je soupirais face à toutes mes interrogations et me releva pour me diriger à nouveau vers ma chambre, cette fois ci sans me soucier du peu de bruit que je faisais. Après tout cette idiote d'Inori avait déjà réveiller tout le monde… J'entrais dans mon futon, pleine d'idées en tête, me disant d'après tout deux heures de sommeil m'aideraient peut-être à résoudre tout ça. Au moins, cela ne me ferait pas de mal.

Le lendemain arriva plus vite que prévu. Et ce fut Suzuna qui eut le privilège de venir me réveiller. Elle tambourina à la porte pendant plus de vingt minutes avant de s'avouer vaincu et venir me secouer tel un prunier. Je grognais de plus belle, ronchonne de n'avoir dormi que deux heures dans une nuit entière. J'ouvris les yeux difficilement regardant Suzuna, qui sans m'étonner, semblait également extenuée de sa nuit. Elle bailla d'une façon peu élégante, qui devait d'ailleurs être transmis à toutes les filles de notre famille et me pria de me lever. Je soupirais, sortant difficilement du lit, sachant pertinemment que si Suzuna ne me réveillait pas, c'était tante Anako qui le ferait. Et si elle avait aussi peu dormi elle aussi, j'avais peur d'avance. Je m'étirais tel un chaton sortit de son long sommeil et me levait d'une traite. Sweet sortit également du futon et passa par l'entrebâillement de la porte sans m'attendre. Cette chipie savait pertinemment que dans la cuisine l'attendait son petit déjeuner, ainsi que ses petits bonus quotidiens. C'était un véritable petit diable.

Ma sœur me fixa pendant encore quelques instants, s'attendant certainement à ce que je me recouche d'un instant à l'autre. L'idée était tentante…

\- J'arrive Suzuna... deux minutes.

Elle acquiesça poliment avant de sortir silencieusement de ma chambre. Je soupirais à nouveau d'un air las, complétement écœurée de devoir quitter la chaleur réconfortante et accueillante de mon lit douillet. Dire qu'hier soir c'était un calvaire pour s'endormir… mais soit. D'un effort surhumain, je réussis à me persuader de poser un pied en dehors de mon futon, me faisant frissonner face à la température ambiante de la chambre. Courage Misaki… J'enfilais rapidement mes chaussons usés et enfilait mes habits de la veille qui trainaient dans un coin de la chambre. Une fois habillée et coiffée, je me dirigeais rapidement vers la cuisine où mes amis et ma famille m'attendaient déjà, seule ma mère semblait absente. Je les saluais d'un air peu réveillé et m'installait à ma place pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Une simple tartine me suffirait amplement, mon ventre n'était pas assez éveillé pour avaler quoique ce soit d'autre. Je sentis une masse se frotter à mes jambes avant d'entendre un doux miaulement de chaton. Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer en souriant.

\- Non, non Sweet, _dis-je d'un air gaga comme chaque propriétaire d'animal._ Tu as certainement déjà eu ta part.

\- Ah bon ? _s'offusqua Hinata, se demandant s'il avait fait une bêtise._ Mince, je viens de lui redonner un bol de lait.

\- Et moi, je lui en ai donné un juste avant que vous ne soyez là, _ajouta Sakura d'une moue timide et embarrassée._

Quand je vous disais qu'elle arrivait à embobiner tout le monde. Elle avait donc eu trois rations de lait au lieu d'une. Je rigolais de bon cœur face à cette histoire. Ma mère ne tarda pas à nous rejoindre, un peu endormie comme nous tous mais surtout étonnée et un peu perdue. Elle nous salua avant de s'avancer vers sa sœur pour lui parler.

\- Au faite Anako, je viens de voir ta cliente du deuxième. Elle exige son petit déjeuner oriental dans sa chambre dans cinq minutes.

Je vis ma tante faire les yeux ronds, avant de se frapper la tête avec la paume de sa main, ronchonnant de plus belle face à une exigence aussi stupide. Voilà où menait d'être gentille et aimable avec des parfaits inconnus. Elle s'excuse vis-à-vis de nous et sortit de la cuisine afin d'avoir une conversation avec une certaine cliente. Tante Anako eut à peine le temps de partir que des questions vis-à-vis de ces nouveaux clients fusaient déjà de toute part.

\- Je me demande bien à quoi ils peuvent ressembler ces deux-là.

\- Ouai... en tout cas, ils n'ont vraiment pas l'air commode.

Sakura acquiesça, alors que ma mère s'assit à nos côtés sans faire de commentaire. Pour ma part, je sentis le regard accusateur de Shizuko sur moi. Après tout, elle savait pertinemment qui étaient ces mystérieux invités. J'essayais simplement de penser à autre chose, croquant nerveusement dans ma tartine à présent froide.

{ **PV Usui** }

L'après-midi fut d'un calme réconfortant et agréable. Après que la gérante de l'auberge eut envoyé bouler Inori, celle-ci partit prendre son petit déjeuner ailleurs, d'un air outrageusement vexé. Pour ma part, j'eus le plaisir de rester seul dans la chambre, rendant ladite fiancée encore plus enragée. Mais peu importe, je n'avais aucune envie de devoir faire le gentil fiancé une seconde de plus. J'étais épuisée. Elle était donc partie, d'un air théâtral, son petit sac à main à l'épaule. Je soupirais d'aise, m'étendant sur le lit avec une seule idée en tête : rattraper le peu d'heure de sommeil que j'avais réussi à avoir. J'étais heureux d'un chose, refuser cette sortie en tête à tête avec mon affreuse fiancée me dispensait de porter des sacs de shopping. Il fallait avouer que ses valises n'étaient pas assez lourdes voyons…

Je fermais les yeux pour ce qui aurait dû être dix petites minutes, mais loin de là. J'ouvris un œil endormi vers l'horloge digitale dans le coin de la chambre, qui m'indiqua précisément quinze heures vingt-cinq. Quoi… L'heure avait défilé devant mes yeux sans que je ne puisse m'en rendre compte. Je grognais entre mes oreillers duveteux, me demandant comment j'avais pu me laisser autant dupé par le sommeil. Je baillais à m'en décrocher la mâchoire, savourant les précieuses minutes qui me séparaient de mon horrible fiancée. Que je n'aurais pas penser aussi court par ailleurs…

Je n'eus même pas le temps de me réveiller convenablement, entendant au loin les pas d'Inori monter les marches de l'auberge quatre à quatre. Cette fille avait vraiment un grain. La nuit dernière elle avait déjà démonter un total désintérêt pour le bien-être et le sommeil des autres, mais là, elle me dépassait. Etait-elle vraiment aussi égocentrique ? La question m'efflora à peine l'esprit, car le fracas de la porte contre le mur me fit sursauter. Cette agressivité était toujours aussi déconcertante.

\- Mon Takumi chéri, _minauda-t-elle d'une voix à m'en donner la nausée._ J'ai une excellente nouvelle à t'annoncer !

Je feignis un semblant d'intérêt pour sa conversation, restant toujours couché la tête dans les oreillers. Autrement dit, dans une position totalement à l'opposé de quelqu'un qui vous écoute avec intérêt. Elle continua tout de même sa tirade, sans être offusqué par mon manque total de politesse.

\- Mon père vient de me demander de retourner à Tokyo pour que j'aille faire les courses avec lui, _chantonna-t-elle s'asseyant sur le lit juste à mes côtés._

Elle sembla si radieuse que j'en eu des sueurs froides. Elle m'envoya un sourire heureux à m'en glacer le sang et s'amusa à tapoter mon bras nu avec l'un de ses doigts. Toujours aussi guillerette. On aurait dit une enfant jouant avec l'un de ses premiers cadeaux de noël.

\- Et devine pour quoi ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de déglutir face à cette question piège. Je me sentais vraiment mal à l'aise et les sueurs froides ne faisaient que redoubler d'intensité. Je bafouillais une réponse quelconque entre les oreillers.

\- Pour Noël ?

Réponse totalement stupide vu que Noël était dans plus de six mois. Inori rit de bon cœur, ce qui me flanqua encore plus la frousse. J'avais l'impression d'avoir une bombe à retardement en main.

\- Mais non idiot, _dit-elle en secouant la tête en forme de négation. Elle continua de jouer mon bras, traçant un chemin jusqu'à mon cou._ Nous allons acheter ma robe de mariée pour notre union prochaine.

Apprendre que notre mariage ne tarderait pas m'assomma complètement. Certes je savais qu'il était déjà programmé, mais pas aussi proche. Inori s'empressa de m'embrasser furtivement sur la joue, comme pour me charrier et partit en trottinant, une de ses valises derrière elle. Etrangement cette fois ci, elle descendit les marches tranquillement sifflotant un air guilleret, complétement sur son petit nuage. Merde… comment j'allais pouvoir me sortir de ce pétrin… J'avais de sacrés doutes sur le fait d'y arriver finalement.

Une seule envie me traversa l'esprit par la suite, m'enfoncer la tête contre le mur ou mieux encore, partir en guerre et m'engager en tant que soldat de première ligne afin de mourir en paix. Vivre avec cette fille était cent fois pire que de servir de chair à canon. Je passais une main dans mes cheveux, m'arrachant au passage une bonne poignée d'entre eux et soupirait de dégout. Et dire que Misaki n'avait même pas voulu venir me parler. La voir m'avait certes fait du mal mais en même temps cela m'avait réconforté. J'avais la terrible impression de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis une éternité et le manque devenait insupportable…

Les trois coups secs contre la porte me sortirent de mes pensées, me faisant sursauter de plus belle. Inori avait-elle oublier quelque chose ? Mais pourquoi prendrait-elle la peine de frapper à sa propre chambre ? Déjà qu'elle ne le faisait pas quand c'était la chambre de quelqu'un d'autre, la mienne en l'occurrence… Je soupirais à nouveau, à mille lieux de m'imaginer qui je trouverais derrière.

J'ouvris la porte d'un coup sec et brusque, faisant sursauter mon invitée. Devant moi se trouvait Misaki, les cheveux en pétard et l'air complètement surpris. Elle avait ouvert la bouche comme pour me hurler dessus, mais ma réaction excessive et subite l'avait coupé dans son élan. Elle se reprit rapidement, un air grognon et réprobateur. Elle joue nerveusement avec ses mains, comme pour chercher ses mots et essaya le moins possible de croiser mon regard, les joues légèrement rougies.

\- Ne pense pas que je suis venue pour toi... _commença-t-elle d'une voix posée et claire._ Je voulais juste te dire que…

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit d'autre. Je l'attirais contre moi avec force, plaquant mes lèvres contre les siennes d'une force incontrôlée, d'un geste avide de passion.


	17. Chapter 16

{ **PV Misaki** }

Mon inconscient sonnait l'alerte rouge depuis maintenant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Le gyrophare explosait d'un rouge sang, montrant bien un signe de danger. Et pourtant, pas moyen d'arriver à le repousser… Cet espèce de dégénéré d'Alien pervers et stupide m'embrassait comme si rien ne c'était passer. Comme si nous étions retournés au temps où nous coulions des jours heureux. Que devais-je faire ? Qui devais-j 'écouter ? D'un côté mon corps me suppliait de le laisser faire, le laisser combler ce manque qui s'était peu à peu creuser durant son absence. Mon égo de femme, lui, m'ordonnait de le repousser, lui hurler dessus ou même de le frapper jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. J'aurais aimé pouvoir faire les deux à la fois pour être honnête. J'étais complètement perdue… Je laissais donc l'ange et le démon sur mes épaules se battre entre eux, pour savoir qui aurait raison de mes actes. Mais je n'eus pas à attendre le bain de sang, alors quelques secondes plus tard, les lèvres d'Usui se retirèrent des miennes. Il me fixa d'un air langoureux, comme s'il n'avait jamais eu l'opportunité de me regarder de près. Je rougis malgré moi face à ce regard insistant, le trouvant tout de même quelque peu bizarre. Je l'entendis soupirer et il finit par s'assoir sur le lit, non loin de où il se trouvait auparavant. Il n'avait eu qu'à faire un pas en arrière et se laisser aller pour s'y étendre. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, poussant un nouveau soupire, celui-ci étant plus lourd, plus grave. Je sentis mon cœur se resserrer à cette vision et les lèvres me démangèrent. Je crevais d'envie de lui demander ce qui le faisait soupirer, pourquoi tant de peine. Je voulais le réconforter, lui montrer de l'attention… Même pas en rêve Misaki. Rappelle-toi tout de même que c'est lui qui t'as jeté de sa vie. Je n'avais donc aucune raison de m'inquiéter pour lui. Je devais être au contraire furax pour tout ce qu'il m'avait fait endurer. Je continuais donc de le fixer, d'un air qui se voulait froid et sans pitié. Il finit par tendre sa main vers moi, il voulait certainement que je le rejoigne. Il était tombé sur la tête…

\- Aller quoi... _dit-il d'une voix suppliante._

Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre, ce qui eut pour effet de lui arracher un nouveau soupire, ainsi qu'un regard triste. On aurait dit un toutou à qui je venais de refuser une gourmandise ou une promenade. Pour ma part, il était totalement hors de question que je frôle ne serait-ce du bout du doigt le lit où lui et Inori dormaient ensemble. Et j'avais encore moins envie de penser à ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire dedans… Et merde, à force de le dire j'avais finis irrémédiablement par y penser. Je secouais la tête d'un geste brusque, essayant de faire partir ces pensées stupides et fixait la pièce où les deux hôtes séjournaient afin de me changer les idées. Les gouts de ma tante étaient restés les mêmes. Elle avait toujours aimé le style occidental, ces grands lits et ces splendides décorations sobres mais pourtant si nobles, qui donnait un certain charme à la chambre. Etrangement, on se sentait tout de suite à l'aise dans l'une de ses chambres. C'était le point fort de l'auberge de ma tante. Il suffisait de profiter des plaisirs de cette ile et d'apprécier le séjour en se relaxant. Pourtant cette chambre me paraissait sale et oppressante. Elle n'avait pourtant aucun changement au niveau de la décoration. C'était l'hôte, cette Inori qui se trouvait ici avec l'homme que j'aimais encore malgré moi, qui rendait cette chambre horrible et inhospitalière. J'avais l'impression d'être à nouveau au bout du gouffre, prête à tomber dedans à tout moment…

Pendant que je me perdais dans mes pensées, Usui profita de cet instant pour m'agripper par le bras me tirant vers lui avec force. Je tombais sur le lit grognant de plus belle. Cet abruti… Il n'attendit pas pour me bloquer le passage de son propre corps, s'installant au-dessus de moi. Je battais des bras pour essayer de m'extirper de son éteinte, mais il attrapa mes bras les bloquant sans mal le long de mon corps. C'était rageant de voir à quel point je n'avais aucune force comparée à lui et pourtant je m'activais comme une forcenée. Je restais donc prise au piège, marmonnant de plus belle. Monsieur lui semblait au contraire très heureux et fier de lui-même. Il s'agrippa à moi un sourire béat aux lèvres et se laissa aller au confort des draps, réussissant presque à me couper la respiration. Quel poids mort ! Après quelques longues minutes de combats inutiles, je me laissais faire à contre cœur. Il semblait d'ailleurs complétement sourd aux insultes que je lui envoyais à la figure. Soit… Je soupirais de plus belle, essayant de trouver une position où je n'aurais pas à me plaindre de courbature après ce câlin plus que forcé. J'observais Usui, qui avait fermé les yeux. Sa respiration était douce et il semblait presque s'être endormi sur moi. Bon enfin de compte pas du tout, sa poigne était toujours de fer… Il n'avait pas changé pour dire vrai… ces beaux cheveux blonds semblaient toujours se battre entre eux, lui donnant un air rebelle irrésistible. Sa peau laiteuse était elle aussi toujours aussi parfaite. Il n'y avait qu'un seul changement : il possédait maintenant d'énormes cernes sous les yeux, lui donnant un air éreinté et las. Il devait être fatigué ou tout du moins, avoir du mal à se reposer. Je me laissais aller à un tout petit moment intime, il avait les yeux fermé je pouvais bien en profiter un peu… Je passais une main sur son front, repoussant sa mèche de cheveux en arrière. Impossible… Rien n'avait changer. Ce simple contact réchauffa à nouveau mon cœur et je dus me mordre la lèvre afin de ne pas éclater en sanglot. Pourquoi cette sensation de bienêtre était-elle encore là ? … Ne devais-je pas être écœurer ? Enervée ? Attristée … ?

\- Ça m'a tellement manqué...

J'étais consciente qu'il sentait tout ce que je faisais et qu'il devait surement penser que c'était une réussite pour lui. Pourtant je ne pus m'empêcher de continuer, passant mes doigts dans sa chevelure fine, appréciant de retrouver cette fine odeur poivré si caractéristique de mon ancien petit ami. Il sourit d'un air radieux, sans ouvrir les yeux pour autant et se lova encore plus contre moi, callant sa tête dans ma nuque.

\- Tu es vraiment la seule à pouvoir me faire ressentir ça...

C'était la phrase qui fit déborder le vase. Je sentis mon cœur prendre à nouveau un coup de poignard, comment osait-il parler de ça comme si cela avait encore une quelconque importance à ces yeux ? J'aurais pu faire comme si de rien était arrivé, comme si nous étions toujours ensemble, comme s'il ne m'avait pas humiliée, blessée, meurtrie et laisser tomber. J'aurais pu être une de ses femmes idiotes qui pardonne pour une simple seconde de bonheur en plus… J'avais failli, mais il en était hors de question. Je ne voulais plus me fourvoyer et encore moins me faire prendre pour une idiote. Je le bousculais avec force, l'obligeant à se retirer. Il me regard d'un air penaud. Qu'il aille au diable…

\- Ne te moque pas de moi, _crachais-je d'un air furax_. Arrête de faire comme si tous ceci n'était pas de ta responsabilité. Monsieur Wheeler.

C'était une provocation tout à fait rechercher et je n'étais pas peu fière de moi. Je le vis tourner au rouge, ce qui m'étonna sur le moment. Il ne s'était jamais emballer et son visage restait en général toujours neutre. Je n'avais jamais vu un sentiment négatif déformé ses traits et c'était quelque peu… effrayant. Je sentis à l'instant que s'il avait voulu s'énerver contre moi, j'en aurais pris pour mon grade. Il essaya néanmoins de rester de marbre, montrant à nouveau une maîtrise de soi quasi parfaite.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Mon nom est Usui ! Tu entends Misa ?!

Je sentis sa phrase partir dans les graves, montrant qu'il n'était pas si maitre de lui-même. Il respira un bon coup, passant une main sur son visage ainsi que dans ses cheveux, s'arrachant quelques mèches blondes au passage. J'avais touché un point sensible… et je savais pertinemment que je n'aurais pas dû. Mais je voulais tout simplement lui renvoyer la balle, qu'il souffre autant que moi.

\- Comprends-tu simplement ce que je ressens… ? _demanda-t-il d'une voix basse, voilée de tristesse._

Je laissais mon regard valser entre les quatre murs de la chambre, quelque peu gênée. Pour dire vrai… je ne m'étais jamais demandé ce qu'il avait pu ressentir. J'étais persuadé d'être la seule à souffrir dans cette histoire, d'avoir été la seule à pleurer ce brusque changement dans ma vie. Je n'avais jamais pensé à lui, ni à un quelconque mal être de sa part.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est... _commença-t-il d'une voix brisée et basse._ D'être abandonné étant jeune parce qu'on a décréter que l'on avait plus besoin de moi... et maintenant que Gérard n'est plus de ce monde... on revient me chercher comme si je n'étais qu'un fusible de rechange. Je m'étais habitué à ma vie de rebut et voilà qu'on me remet en haut de l'échelon comme un enfant derrière une vitrine qui ne peut rien faire par lui-même... "Sois simplement digne de ton nom"... _murmura-t-il entre ses dents_. Je n'ai jamais entendu pire stupidité que cela.

Ses paroles débordaient de sincérité et de dégout pour sa propre existence. J'avais envie de le croire, de voir en lui un être innocent qui ne m'avait pas blessé de son plein grès. Je n'avais pas vu les choses de cette façon. Comment aurais-je pu l'imaginer d'ailleurs ? Je n'avais ni pouvoir ni argent et encore moins de titre, comment pouvais-je comprendre les problèmes liés à ça ? Toutes ses choses en rapport avec la renommée ne m'interpellaient pas du tout. Néanmoins, vu que cela concernait Usui, je me posais donc des questions.

Il revint à nouveau vers moi, attrapant mon visage au creux de ses mains, déposant de simples baisers dans mon cou, qui me firent tressaillir.

\- Mais... qu'est-ce que tout ceci à avoir... avec nous?

J'avais parlé sans réfléchir, me remémorant que j'étais toujours fâchée contre lui. Mais soit… La curiosité avait pris le dessus. Je sentis mes joues prendre une teinte rosée, j'avais l'impression d'avoir été prise la main dans le sac. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, ce qui accentua mes rougeurs. Il se moquait de moi ? Je marmonnais en silence, essayant de comprendre ce que sa nouvelle vie pouvait bien à voir avec notre changement de relation. Après tout, qu'il s'appelle Takumi Usui ou Takumi Wheeler, il restait toujours la même personne pour moi.

\- C'est ce que j'aime chez toi Misa... tu es naturelle... tu n'es absolument pas corrompue par l'argent ni par la gloire... Tout ceci t'es futile...

Il m'attira à lui, entourant mes épaules de ses bras et resta quelques instants sans bouger. Je le laissais faire, sans un mot attendant simplement une réponse à ma question.

\- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour te protéger... même si je dois endurer cette minable vie pour l'éternité.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui en coller une. Il me regarda les yeux écarquillés, comme s'il venait de se prendre un court jus. Sa joue était rouge et marquée par une trace de doigts bien distincte. Il ne l'avait pas volé celle-là.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé ta protection à ce que je sache. J'ai toujours su me défendre seule, donc ne me prend pas pour une fille fragile, veux-tu.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et je l'entendis rire, d'un rire cristallin. Il arborait un énorme sourire aux lèvres ne pouvant s'empêcher de continuer à rire. Avais-je frappé trop fort ? Je commençais à me poser la question… Il se redressa, attrapant ma main dans la sienne, m'attribuant un sourire sincère qui eut pour effet de me couper le souffle.

\- Je retrouve enfin ma Misa... Il s'interrompit un moment, plongeant ses yeux verts magnétiques dans les miens. Ses doigts caressèrent le dessus de ma main d'un geste doux et répétitif. Que dois-je faire alors... pour te montrer que mes sentiments pour toi n'ont pas changés ?

/ Attention contenu mature ! /

J'eus un mal fou à déglutir, je sentis ma main me bruler là où ses caresses se faisaient de plus en plus présentes. Je ressentis son approchement d'une manière plutôt brusque, me faisait rater un nouveau battement de cœur. Il se rapprocha de moi, plaquant mon corps contre le sien sans même me demander mon avis. Je n'eus le temps que de pousser un bref hoquet de surprise. Il entoura mon corps de ses bras robustes et je le sentis sourire, comme s'il était fier de lui. La chaleur de la pièce monta d'un cran et je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. Que devais-je faire maintenant ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée…

Je sentis Usui passer une de ses mains sous mon t-shirt, caressant légèrement mon dos de son index. Je sentis mon échine frissonner, alors que mon corps sembla être pris d'un violent court-circuit. Je me lovais contre son torse, resserrant ma pression sur sa chemise dût à cette fourbe approche. C'était ça, la démonstration de ses sentiments ? Efficace…

Il continua sa perfide attaque, remontant de plus en plus, s'amusant à me faire frissonner de toute part. J'en avais la chair de poule et mon épiderme semblait me bruler sous ses caresses. Mon corps était vraiment traitre… Ce simple contact me liquéfia et je ne pus mentir en disant que son contact ne m'avait pas manqué. Mon souffle s'accéléra alors que je sentais une chaleur nouvelle s'installer au creux de mon ventre. Nos corps entremêlés me laissèrent le loisir d'imaginer de divines suggestions, qui se bousculaient déjà dans mon esprit. Ce manque était traitre… et bon sang, je fantasmais à nouveau sur cette relation idyllique.

Il souleva mon visage, d'une pression sur mon menton et son sourire taquin et charmeur m'empourpra encore plus. Je déviais le regard, le faisait rire. Il repoussa quelques mèches de mes cheveux qui se trouvait dès lors sur mon épaule et approcha son visage de ma nuque. Il mordilla ma peau laiteuse m'arrachant un soupire de plaisir. Sa main qui s'amusait dans mon dos, s'installa au creux de mes reins m'attirant contre lui d'une manière bien possessive. L'autre par contre, s'amusa à descendre le long de mon corps avant de se faufiler sous mon t-shirt par l'avant, titillant la peau sensible de mon ventre. Il dessina quelques cercles timides sur mon ventre, remontant par la suite pour s'amuser avec les contours de mon soutien-gorge. Je rougis férocement en entendant les paroles qu'il me chuchotait à l'oreille d'une voix sensuelle et dénuée de gênée. N'importe quelle femme aurait réagi à ses propos si …. Tentants. Il continua sa douce torture, mordillant le lobe de mon oreille, s'amusant de temps à autre à lécher mon lobe d'une manière tout à fait innocente. Je me sentais euphorique, ne sachant plus où tourner de la tête.

Il ne tarda pas à tirer le tissu en soie de mon soutien-gorge vers le bas, permettant alors à sa main de n'avoir plus aucun obstacle. Je sentis mes joues être prises d'une combustion instantanée quand il caressa mon sein d'une main habile. C'était chaud, agréable, terriblement _bon_ … Je n'avais jamais été aussi gênée de toute ma vie et pourtant, au fond de moi je n'avais aucune envie d'arrêter ses actions. Je fermais les yeux, appréciant ses caresses, pinçant ma lèvre entre mes dents. Usui vint m'embrasser avec envie, mordant cette même lèvre que je torturais depuis tout à l'heure, approfondissant le baiser, le rendant passionnel. Sa langue caressa la mienne dans un geste désespéré, alors qu'il me transporta sans aucun mal sur le lit, m'étendant dessus d'une douceur inégalable. Entre deux baisers, il me retira mon t-shirt d'un geste habile et mon soutien-gorge prit le même chemin quelques secondes plus tard. J'étais donc à moitié dévêtue, en dessous de lui. J'essayais pour ma part d'être aussi active que lui dans les ébats, mais c'était plus compliqué… La timidité me rendait maladroites et mon inexpérience n'aidait pas. Je réussi tout de même à lui retirer sa chemise, non sans mal. Mes yeux se posèrent sur son torse parfait, aux muscles sculptés et je ne pus m'empêcher de me mordre la lèvre inférieure. Il était magnifique… et bon dieu, terriblement attirant. J'avais l'impression de le voir pour la première fois de cette manière, pourtant je connaissais cette partie de son corps par cœur. A tel point que j'aurais pu en dessiner les contours les yeux fermés. Mais quelque chose changeait radicalement l'ambiance… Cela allait arriver… Je le sentais et l'attendais avec impatiente.

Usui plaqua à nouveau ses lèvres contre les miennes, me dérobant un baiser fougueux, passant ses bras autour de mes épaules, m'obligeant à me blottir complètement contre lui. Je sentis sa chaleur corporelle passer au travers de moi et j'imaginais que la mienne devait lui paraitre aussi douce et agréable. Je passais timidement mes bras autour de sa nuque, appréciant son contact, laissant mes mains parcourir son dos large, aux muscles saillants. Il était vraiment bien foutu…

Je me mordais à nouveau la lèvre, retenant un soupire de plaisir, rougissant à nouveau à ma réaction. Je n'étais même pas sûr de pouvoir être plus rouge que maintenant. Je sentais ma poitrine se compresser contre son torse et une chose me fit tressaillir jusqu'au plus profond de mes entrailles. Je sentais distinctement au travers de son pantalon, une bosse se former au niveau de son bas ventre, signe de son irrémédiable envie pour moi. C'était certes un peu gênant, mais terriblement flatteur. Nos baisers continuèrent pendant de longues minutes, si le temps pouvait s'arrêter, se figer…

Les mains d'Usui se baladèrent à nouveau sur mon corps, titillant mon ventre avant de s'arrêter à l'extrémité de mon pantalon, ne tardant pas à le déboutonner, le retirant quelques instant plus tard. Je sentis ses mains caresser mes cuisses, alors qu'il me dénudait, me faisait frissonner de tout mon être. Il s'amusa à nouveau à me mordre le coup, m'arrachant quelques soupires de plaisir. Sa main vint tout naturellement se poser sur mon intimité, me caressant d'une manière douce et punaise… si _irrésistible_. Je sentis mon corps être pris d'une violente secousse, alors que ses doigts continuèrent cette douce torture. Je mordais ma lèvre plus fort, empêchant un énième gémissement de plaisir. Je posais également ma main sur son entre jambe, caressant timidement cette bosse présente sous son pantalon. Son visage se crispa de plaisir sous mes caresses, m'incitant à continuer. Je déboutonnais son pantalon, glissant mes doigts à l'intérieur, tâtant pour la première fois son membre à travers le fin tissu de son caleçon. Je déglutis face à cet énorme chose dans ma main, me sentant quelque peu prise de panique. C'était… énorme… Usui continua ses caresses, me faisant presque oublier mes préoccupations pendant un instant. J'essayais de mon côté de lui donner également du plaisir, caressant son membre d'un geste timide et peu expérimenté. Mais cela lui faisait de l'effet, je le sentais au travers de ses palpitations entres mes doigts.

Il retira son pantalon lui-même, sachant pertinemment que je n'aurais pas oser le faire moi-même. Son regard s'encra dans le mien, alors qu'il m'adressa un sourire adorable et confiant. Ses doigts caressèrent ma joue d'un geste tendre et affectif, alors que ses lèvres se posèrent à nouveau sur les miennes. Je l'entendis me murmurer qu'il serait doux et que si quoique ce soit n'allait pas, je n'avais pas lui dire. J'avais confiance… confiance en lui. Il retira nos derniers vêtements, collant mon corps contre lui, cherchant à tâtons l'entrée de mon intimité. Les premières secondes furent plutôt compliquées et ce fut une forte douleur qui domina l'ensemble de mon corps, me faisant griffer mon partenaire au dos d'une manière plutôt sauvage. Usui recouvrit mon visage de baisers, laissant mon corps s'habituer à cette toute nouvelle sensation. Il débuta des vas et viens, remplaçant peu à peu la douleur par un pique de plaisir croissant. Je gémissais de plus belle, passant mes bras autour de sa nuque, ne sachant comment réagir à cette vague de sensation uniques. La vérité m'apparut alors tellement claire et limpide. J'avais été idiote de croire qu'il m'avait remplacée, rejeter. Cette femme n'aurait jamais cela… Rien des sentiments que me procurait à présent mon amant. J'étais la seule, maintenant et pour toujours…

{ **PV Narrateur** }

A l'aéroport de Tokyo, les gens s'activaient, se pressaient et courraient dans tous les sens, telle une ruche en pleine action. Le temps était à son point culminant d'effervescence, et au milieu même de la salle d'attente quelqu'un semblait plus calme que n'importe qui. Un énorme sourire naquit sur son visage alors qu'il portait à ses lèvres un énorme cigare, certainement très cher. Son rendez-vous était dans plus de trente minutes, il avait le temps... Après tout, cela faisait presque plus de dix ans, qu'il n'était pas revenu sur le territoire. Il avait bien encore cinq minutes de plus à perdre…


	18. Chapter 17

{ PV Narratrice }

La jeune femme aux longs cheveux lilas tournoya dans sa magnifique robe blanche, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Sa longue traine s'enroula autour de ses fines chevilles, alors que les deux domestiques la priaient de ne pas bouger pendant les retouches. Mais la jeune femme se fichait pertinemment de leur dires, descendant du petit marche pieds que les domestiques avaient installés devant le grand miroir. La jeune maîtresse de maison sautilla sur ses jambes, s'accrochant aux bras de son père qui s'était installé non loin pour participer aux essayages de son enfant. Après tout, chaque père se devait d'être présent pour le plus beau jour de la vie de leur enfant, même si celui-ci lui semblait complétement ridicule et vide. La jeune femme serra le bras de son père contre elle, alors qu'elle arborait un sourire éclatant, un léger rire s'échappant de ses lèvres.

\- Alors papou, qu'en penses-tu ? _dit-elle en tournoyant à nouveau sur elle-même tel un mannequin._

\- _L'homme au visage rondouillet ne put s'empêcher de sourire, une certaine fierté à voir sa fille si magnifique dans cette robe blanche._ **Tu es splendide ma chérie.**

Il le pensait vraiment et pourtant au fond de lui, il l'aurait trouvé encore plus rayonnante si son visage affichait le même air amoureux que l'était ce symbole d'union. La jeune femme leva le menton, fière et heureuse de la réponse de son paternel avant de s'avancer à nouveau vers le marche pieds, acceptant enfin les lamentations des domestiques qui soupirèrent de joie. Le vieil homme gratta son menton, passant ses longs doigts dans sa barbe blanche et soupira en fermant les yeux. Sa fille le remarqua tout de suite et se tourna vers lui un regard interrogateur. L'homme n'eut plus d'autre choix que de répondre à la question silencieuse de sa fille.

\- **Es-tu sûre de ce que tu fais, Inori ?** _demanda l'homme une voix à la fois grave et chaleureuse._

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, avant de soupirr d'exaspération. Son père savait pertinemment que cette réaction capricieuse était entièrement de sa faute. Après le décès de sa tendre femme, il avait choyé et gâté Inori à tel point qu'il cédait à toutes les demandes de son enfant, même aux plus grotesques. Et dieu seul sait qu'il n'y avait pas eu plus ridicule que cette demande-là. Pourquoi du jour au lendemain vouloir épouser un homme qu'elle ne connaissait même pas ? Alors qu'elle avait fait le même caprice quelques années auparavant pour avoir le droit de choisir un homme elle-même, sans mariage arrangé. C'était grotesque et son père était plus que perdu dans tout cela. Surtout … qu'il était persuadé que le cœur de sa fille était déjà pris par quelqu'un d'autre.

Il lança un regard à son enfant qui ne répondit même pas, elle tapa du talon plusieurs fois sur le marche pied d'un air irrité. Le paternel savait qu'avec cette réaction, il n'aurait rien à tirer de son enfant. Elle était butée, comme sa mère… Il soupira à nouveau, se levant du canapé à l'angle de la salle et s'approcha de sa fille qui ne se tourna même pas pour voir son père.

\- **J'ai un rendez-vous important avec un ancien collègue, ma chérie. Si tu as besoin de moi, tu sais où me trouver,** _termina le vieil homme en s'excusant pour annoncer son départ._

Les domestiques se courbèrent pour saluer leur maitre alors qu'Inori croisa ses bras au-dessus de sa poitrine, remuant simplement la tête de haut en bas pour dire qu'elle avait bien compris. Elle entendit les pas de son père se diriger vers la porte jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte, n'entendant plus que les domestique s'affairant à terminer les dernière retouches de sa splendide robe de mariée. Elle soupira à nouveau, levant son poignet droit vers son visage, caressant la bague qui se trouvait à son auriculaire droit. Elle ne l'avait jamais retiré, gardant cet objet comme un symbole. Symbole qui avait peu à peu évolué avec la rancœur. Son visage de porcelaine fut rapidement remplacé par une moue triste et coléreuse, avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux pour contrôler les sentiments qui s'entrechoquaient en elle.

\- La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid…. Un plat que je vais déguster lentement pour le reste de mes jours… Misaki Ayuzawa…

Non loin de là, dans une autre pièce du manoir des Kanachi, le père d'Inori s'installa confortablement dans son grand sofa en cuir. Il poussa un soupir las et fatigué, avant de lancer un regard à un cadre doré qui n'avait pas bougé depuis de longues années. C'était une splendide photo de sa défunte femme et d'Inori encore enfant, elles se trouvaient au parc, assises dans l'herbe fraiche et verdoyante, alors qu'elles attribuaient un sourire éclatant au photographe. Ce fut l'un des derniers souvenirs de sa femme, avant qu'un horrible cancer ne l'emporte quelques années plus tard. Il fit courir l'un de ses longs doigts sur le visage rayonnant de sa femme avant de se masser les tempes, pris d'un léger mal de crâne. Tout ceci n'était plus de son âge, il se faisait bien trop vieux…

Trois coups à la porte le firent sursauter, alors qu'il essayait de reprendre son air serein et jovial. Il pria à la personne d'entrer et une jeune domestique se pencha en avant saluant son patron avant d'annoncer que le rendez-vous du père de famille était arrivé. Le maître de la demeure remercia la jeune femme, demandant à faire entrer son invité. La domestique prit congé, laissant entrer un homme d'une bonne quarantaine d'année, les cheveux foncés coupés courts, un beau costume clair à la cravate détaché. Son sourire était jovial et il entra d'un pas assuré, saluant le père d'Inori d'un geste de la main avant de prendre la parole.

\- **Toshio, mon vieil ami,** _s'exclama l'homme qui s'assit sur la chaise en face du bureau, sous la demande du maître de maison._ **Que me vaut l'honneur de ton appel ?**

Le plus jeune aux cheveux foncés, arbora un sourire taquin, qui disparut au soupir du plus vieux. Il haussa les sourcils en lançant un regard vers son ancien camarade de classe.

\- **Je suis là pour te parler de choses plutôt sérieuses, Sakuya,** _expliqua le dit Toshio en lançant un regard vers le cadre photo._

\- **Je présume que quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom et non par mon surnom de collège, je dois m'attendre au pire,** _plaisanta l'invité en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère._

La plaisanterie eut au moins l'effet escompté, arrachant un sourire au plus vieux, alors qu'il tirait d'un tiroir plusieurs photos qu'il déposa sur le bureau, en face de son invité. Le dit Sakuya se pencha en avant, fixant les photos l'air béat pendant plusieurs instants. Ses yeux décrient plusieurs émotions, passant par une tristesse infinie, une joie immense et finissant à nouveau par une mimique douloureuse. Il dévia le regard des morceaux de papier, comme si ceux-ci pouvaient lui ôter la vue. Il ouvrit la bouche, le menton tremblant alors qu'il peinait à trouver ses mots.

\- **C'est fou ce qu'elle ressemble à sa mère…**

\- **Physiquement, surement. En caractère, c'est tout toi par contre,** _affirma le maître de maison en déposant de nouvelles photos._ **Ma fille prend un mauvais chemin et tu sais pertinemment que je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle. Et j'ai besoin de toi Sakkun.**

\- _Sakuya se tourna vers lui les yeux levé au ciel, comme si c'était la chose la plus stupide que l'on lui ait dit._ **Besoin de moi ? Je ne pourrais t'apporter aucun soutien Toshio.**

\- **Bien sûr que si. Ton nom sera forcément utile,** _dit-il en se levant de sa chaise, marchant doucement vers son vieil ami. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de celui-ci, qui continuait de regarder les portraits d'une jeune femme d'un air penaud._ **Tu pourrais alors te racheter, d'une certaine manière…**

L'invité haussa des épaules, peu convaincu par les dires de son camarade… mais après tout il pouvait toujours entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre…

{ **PV Misaki** }

J'étendis mes bras pour me prélasser, frappant malencontreusement quelque chose de la main. J'ouvrais péniblement les yeux, alors qu'un grognement parvint à mes oreilles. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir alors que je posais mes yeux sombres sur la silhouette d'Usui, encore endormi. Il étendit les bras vers moi, enlaçant ma taille en soupirant avant de se blottir contre moi, comme si je n'étais qu'un oreiller à câliner. Je sentais mon épiderme prendre une nouvelle teinte rouge alors que les images de la nuit dernière me revenaient en tête. Pouvions-nous dire que nous étions reconciliés ? En tout cas, je sentais le poids sur mon cœur se desserrer petit à petit… bien qu'au final le problème n'était absolument pas réglé. Usui… enfin, Takumi restait toujours fiancé à une autre femme et cela bien qu'il dise n'aimer que moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un soupir, confuse et perdue, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller l'alien aux cheveux d'or. Il ouvrit une paupière en baillant, me serrant davantage contre lui, blottissant sa tête entre ma poitrine encore dénudée.

\- Bonjour ma Misa, _lança-t-il d'un air enjoué et d'un sourire charmeur et heureux._

\- _Je laissais l'une de mes mains parcourir sa chevelure soyeuse et légère lui attribuant également un sourire épanoui,_ Bonjour…. Takumi.

Je vis son sourire s'accentuer, alors qu'il déposa un léger baiser sur mon buste au niveau de mon cœur. Je savais pertinemment qu'il était heureux que je l'appelle par son prénom, chose que j'avais certes fait trop peu souvent. Appeler quelqu'un par son prénom était si lourd de sens pour moi… Mais après tout, je sentais que maintenant notre relation le méritait et que Takumi ne s'était en réalité jamais moquer de moi. La vie n'avait simplement pas été des plus simples… Et j'avais l'étrange sentiment qu'elle ne le serait pas de sitôt… Je haïssais ce côté de moi si négatif.

Je poussais un soupir lourd de sens, fermant péniblement les yeux alors que l'étreinte de Takumi se desserra quelque peu. Il se redressa, posant sa tête contre sa main accoudée sur le lit alors qu'il me lançait un regard perplexe. Il fit mine de réfléchir, alors que j'enfilais son t-shirt qui trainait en boule sur la couette du lit. Il me lança un sourire ravageur, avant de m'attraper à nouveau par la taille, m'emprisonnant contre son torse chaud et dénudé. Je sentis mes joues reprendre une couleur pourpre, sentant cet abruti d'alien m'embrasser la chevelure de plusieurs baisers sonores et exagérés.

\- Hey ma Misa, _je levais la tête croisant son regard rieur et pétillant._ Et si toi et moi, on s'enfuyait ?!

Je restais quelques instants sans réaction, alors que la commissure de ses lèvres s'étirait montrant un sourire amusé. Il continuait de parler sans faire attention à moi, comme si ces paroles étaient plus destinées à lui-même, qu'à moi.

\- Rien que tous les deux, _il resserra son éteinte sur mon dos,_ plus de problème, plus de soucis…

Je ne savais pas s'il était sincère en disant cela, mais j'étais certaine d'une chose, le Takumi Usui que je connaissais était loin d'être un lâche. Et il ne se serait pas enfui face à ces problèmes de la sorte… Il dut d'ailleurs remarquer que mes yeux étaient plus durs et qu'aucun sourire ne s'était dessiné sur mon visage, car il soupira laissant son rictus exagéré être remplacé par un simple sourire voilé, presque gêné.

\- Je sais bien ce que tu te dis… C'est ridicule, _termina-t-il en soupirant._

\- Ça l'est, _crachais-je sans même prendre la peine de mâcher mes mots._ C'est surtout très lâche comme façon de faire.

Je sentis ses iris vertes se poser sur moi, alors qu'il arborait un visage presque ébahi face à ma réaction soudaine. Un état d'esprit qui fut rapidement remplacé par son air stoïque habituel. Je continuais de parler en le fixant, sachant pertinemment que de la façon dont je l'avais dite, cette phrase pourrait être mal interprétée.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu n'es pas ce genre de personne, _expliquais-je rapidement_. Tu as toujours su affronter tous tes problèmes avec fermeté, ce n'est pas pour tout envoyer bouler à la première vraie difficulté.

Ses yeux semblèrent s'embuer alors qu'il acquiesçait à mes paroles. Il semblait sincèrement touché par ce que je venais de dire. Il murmura un simple "tu as raison" avant de se taire et d'écouter attentivement à nouveau.

\- Et puis, ma mère et ma sœur ont besoin de moi. Je ne peux pas être égoïste à ce point… _Je le vis confirmer mes dires d'un nouvel haussement de tête._ C'est pareil pour toi idiot… Pense un peu à ce que dirait Amélia si tu partais sans donner de nouvelles.

Je le vis sourire à l'énonciation du prénom de sa belle-mère. Je sentais qu'au fond de lui, bien qu'ils n'aient aucun lien de parenté, cette femme comptait énormément pour lui. Il confirma à nouveau mes paroles, prononçant à nouveau un simple "tu as raison" qui à vrai dire m'arracha le cœur. Je savais qu'il était perdu et que tout cela semblait être insurmontable… J'avais beau faire la morale, au final j'étais dans le même état que lui… Ce problème était-il surmontable ? Son mariage ? Sa relation étrange avec ce faux père ? Ce destin tout tracé qui l'éloignait de moi ?... Je n'avais aucune idée de comment tout cela pourrait finir… Pour dire vrai, j'évitais de penser à la mauvaise fin, car c'était la seule qui me semblait jouable.

Je me blottissais contre lui, cherchant réconfort dans cette chaleur si confortable et agréable. Il referma ses bras sur moi, me laissant me lover contre lui. Notre drôle d'étreinte dura quelques instants, où le sommeil menaçait de nous amener à nouveau à lui. Il fallait dire que les nuits avaient été rudes depuis notre séparation et nos corps semblaient vouloir rattraper tout ce sommeil perdu. Je clignais fortement des yeux pour me réveiller, me redressant cherchant mes habits du regard. Takumi se redressa aussi, s'étirant tel un chat sauvage avant de pousser un bâillement sonore.

Je sortais du lit sous le regard de Takumi, attrapant mon jean, mon soutien-gorge et mon haut qui trainaient aux quatre coins de la chambre. Je m'empressais de m'habiller, jetant le t-shirt de Takumi que je portais juste avant sur le visage de son propriétaire, qui ne cessait de me reluquer depuis toute à l'heure un sourire aux lèvres plus qu'éloquent.

\- Je vais devoir y aller, avant que ma sœur ne vienne me réveiller et ne remarque que je ne suis pas dans mon lit.

Je le vis sourire à nouveau, comme si l'idée que cela arrive ne le fasse rire. Abruti… Je m'approchais du lit, me péchant pour l'embrasser furtivement sur les lèvres. Il profita d'ailleurs de mon approche pour entourer à nouveau ses bras autour de mon bassin, comme pour m'empêcher de partir. Je soupirais, tout de même touchée par son côté câlin et quémandeur.

\- On va trouver une solution à tout cela, j'en suis certaine.

Je sentis la pression de ses bras se desserrer alors qu'il se leva du lit, me volant un nouveau baiser. Cette fois ci, plus violent, plus fiévreux. Je sentis mon sang ne faire qu'un tour alors qu'il me relâchait, un sourire fier et adorable au visage. Quel alien pervers…

\- À tout à l'heure ma Misa, _roucoula-t-il à mon oreille, ses yeux rieurs et sono sourire adorable aux lèvres. J'avais presque l'impression qu'il se moquait de moi._

Je ne pus que répondre par un hochement de tête, sortant timidement et rapidement de la chambre. Si je restais encore quelques instants de plus avec cet alien, je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau… Enfin, vous voyez quoi…


	19. Chapter 18

{ PV Narratrice }

Les choses revinrent quelque peu à la normal, en tout cas le temps semblait au beau fixe et les humeurs joyeuses. Ce fut donc avec le cœur plus léger que Misaki et ses amis rentrèrent au Tokyo afin de reprendre leur dernière année scolaire. Suzuna sembla quelque peu étonnée par le changement d'idée de son ainée. Après tout il y a quelques jours, elle clamait encore haut et fort qu'elle ne retournerait plus à Tokyo, qu'elle finirait sa scolarité ici auprès de sa famille. La cadette essaya de lui en parler, mais la main douce et bienveillante de sa mère sur son épaule l'en empêcha. L'instinct maternel avait-il compris quelque chose qui lui avait échapper ? C'était bien probable… Elle garda donc la réflexion pour elle, suivant les quatre jeunes adultes qui étaient venus passés les vacances à l'auberge.

Sakura tira sa valise, le sourire aux lèvres, heureuse de savoir que son modèle rentrait avec elle pour une nouvelle année scolaire. Quand Misaki avait annoncé qu'elle ne reviendrait peut-être plus à Sekai, cela l'avait réellement chagriné. Qui serait là pour prendre soin des filles, si la présidente de l'établissement partait ? Certes, elle savait très bien que le départ de Takumi Usui l'avait troublée, mais était-ce justifié au point de quitter tous ces repères ? La blondinette était loin de pouvoir s'imaginer tous ce que traversait Misaki… Heureusement pour notre héroïne, le moral semblait être revenu et les nuages orageux avaient laissé place à un beau ciel bleu.

Misaki serra sa sœur dans ses bras, la priant de bien s'occuper de leur mère. Suzuna acquiesça de la tête en guise de réponse, avant de se reculer pour laisser place à sa mère. Minako étreint sa fille contre elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres, avant de passer une main encourageante et douce sur le crâne de son plus vieil enfant. Misaki ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux aux gestes affectifs de sa mère. Non pas qu'elle ne soit pas affective en temps normal, mais à ce moment précis le geste semblait quelque peu… exagéré. Elle rougit sans s'en rendre compte et tapota dans le dos de sa mère, une légère gêne se lisant sur son visage. Minako se recula, agrippant sa fille par les épaules et lui attribua à nouveau un sourire sincère et fier.

\- Prends soin de toi, ma chérie, _déclara Minako en resserrant son emprise sur les épaules de sa fille, comme si elle voulait lui faire passer un message en particulier._

\- Bien sur maman… Je reviendrais vous voir dès que possible.

Minako relâcha son enfant, le visage toujours souriant, saluant les camarades de sa fille également. Elle recula vers Suzuna, laissant ses pupilles marronées suivre les quatre jeunes adultes qui passait le portail de sécurité de l'embarcation. Ils se retournèrent une dernière fois pour saluer de la main leurs hôtes avant de disparaitre derrière une porte vitrée. Minako resta quelques instants sans bouger, fixant le départ des jeunes en silence. Suzuna fixa sa mère d'un œil curieux.

\- J'espère que ta sœur fera dorénavant plus attention à elle-même, _murmura-t-elle en croisant ses doigts entre elle, comme si elle formulait une prière silencieuse._

Suzuna continua de la fixer, se demandant où sa mère voulait en venir. Prendre soin d'elle-même ? Il est vrai que Misaki s'était toujours donné à cent pour cent pour sa famille. Elle avait assumé une responsabilité énorme en prenant un travail pour aider leur mère à payer les dettes. Elle avait beaucoup travaillé à l'école afin que sa bourse puisse payer les dépenses qu'elle aurait pu engendrer. Sans parler du travail qu'elle fournissait à la maison, entre le ménage, le repassage et la cuisine. Au début, Suzuna était bien trop jeune pour le comprendre, mais avec l'âge elle avait fini par comprendre tout cela. Sa mère insinuait-elle que tous cela avait eu un quelconque impacte sur la vie affective de sa grande sœur ? La cadette répondit affirmativement d'un coup de tête à sa propre question avant de soupirer d'un sourire amusé. Ce qui lui valut un regard perplexe de la part de sa mère.

\- On parle bien de grande sœur maman, _exclama-t-elle en lançant un sourire amusé à sa mère._ Elle arrive toujours à s'en sortir.

\- Tu as raison…

Minako ne put s'empêcher d'approuver les dires de sa fille. Elle marmonna tout de même un encouragement silencieux pour sa fille, avant de partir pour retourner à l'auberge, suivie de près par Suzuna.

{ **PV Misaki** }

Me revoilà dans le bain du traintrain quotidien. L'école avait repris, de même que mon travail au maid Latte. Mes collègues étaient ravies de me revoir, tout comme Satsuki qui ne put s'empêcher de me serrer dans ses bras. Elle me sermonna pour le manque de nouvelles, comme l'aurait fait une mère à son enfant, avant de m'attribuer une nouvelle accolade. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en voyant ce petit bout de femme repartir en salle en gambadant. Le travail m'avait manqué, tout comme cette agréable ambiance familiale.

Je sentis les yeux de mes collègues rouler plusieurs fois vers moi, comme si quelque chose leur brulait la langue. Elles chuchotèrent entre elles discrètement, faisant mine de n'avoir rien dit quand j'approchais trop près. Je savais très bien quel était le sujet de leur conversation. Après tout, l'un des meilleurs clients de la boutique était parti en même temps que moi, mais n'était pas revenu. Puis je me doutais qu'elles devaient se méfier qu'il y avait autre chose qu'une simple amitié entre nous. Heureusement pour moi, aucune ne vint me demander des explications. Je n'avais sincèrement aucune envie de leur raconter l'histoire étrange et compliquée que je vivais en ce moment.

Je soupirais d'aise en jetant la dernière poubelle dans la benne à ordures à l'arrière de la boutique. Je posais mes mains sur mes hanches en signe de fierté après une dure journée de labeur et retournait tranquillement au café. Les derniers clients étaient partis depuis maintenant quelques minutes et Subaru s'empressait de passer un coup de balais, alors qu'Erika nettoyait et rangeait les tables. Elles me saluèrent toutes les deux, me souhaitant une bonne soirée. Ma journée était à présent terminée. Je les saluais à mon tour d'un geste de main rapide et me dirigeais vers les vestiaires afin de me changer. Je saluais en même temps Honoka et les deux cuisinières qui s'attelaient au nettoyage de la vaisselle.

Ce fut avec un plaisir non dissimulé que je retirais mon tablier et descendais la fermeture éclair de ma robe. Je m'empressais de vêtir mon pantalon confortable et mon simple t-shirt, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à mon téléphone au passage. L'image d'un adorable petit hamster rose tenant une enveloppe entre ses crocs me signalait un message de la part de Sakura. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour se s'attribuer des émoticônes aussi mignons pour un simple message. J'appuyais sur le bouton afin de consulter son message, souriant à la vue de ses adorables émojis.

« _Maman me demande si tu seras là pour manger ce soir Misa._ »

Et le message était bien entendu suivis d'un adorable hamster rose m'envoyant un baiser volant. Je pouffais à le voir s'animer. Pour vous expliquer, Sakura m'hébergeait pendant quelques temps. Enfaite, c'était plutôt délicat de retourner chez Takumi pour l'instant. Après tout, il était toujours fiancé et je n'avais aucune envie de rester dans une situation aussi floue et … cocasse. C'était donc d'un commun accord que nous avions décidé de d'abord résoudre tout cela et peut-être par la suite nous remettre officiellement ensemble. Je commençais à rédiger un message à Sakura, la prévenant que je venais à l'instant de terminer mon travail, mais je n'eus pas le temps de terminer mon sms que l'écran de mon téléphone m'indiqua un appel entrant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser échapper un sourire amusé en lisant le nom de mon futur interlocuteur : "L'extraterrestre". Je répondais à l'appel d'une voix amusée tout en fermant mon casier.

\- Bonsoir monsieur l'extraterrestre.

\- Bien le bonsoir mademoiselle la présidente, _répondit-il d'un air tout aussi enjoué._

J'enfilais mon fin manteau tout en empruntant la porte arrière du magasin, sortie de toutes les serveuses. Je continuais de discuter avec Takumi sous le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre coup de fil monsieur ? _demandais-je faussement curieuse._

\- Et bien, comme vous venez de sortir du travail à l'instant, je m'étais dit que peut-être nous pourrions nous voir, _minauda-t-il._

\- Un vrai stalker dites-moi.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en l'entendant pousser un faux soupire de dépit. Il savait pertinemment que j'avais sorti cette phrase pour rire, et entrait parfaitement dans mon jeu.

\- Que voulez-vous, je me dois de garder un œil constant sur vous si je ne veux pas que vous me filiez à nouveau entre les doigts.

\- _Je ris discrètement à sa pique continuant de marcher tranquillement en direction de la gare,_ En sommes, essayez-vous de m'inviter à diner très cher ?

\- Démasqué.

Je m'arrêtais nette, baissant le téléphone que j'avais collé à mon oreille, croisant le regard émeraude d'un beau blondinet. Il se redressa du muret où il s'était adossé et fit quelques pas en ma direction. Pour dire vrai, j'étais plutôt étonnée. Je n'avais pas pensé le croiser ici. Après tout, nous devions encore rester discrets et venir me chercher devant une gare bondée était loin d'être la chose la plus discrète au monde. Soit au moins nous étions loin de Sekai ou de Miyabigaoka, peu de chance de croiser quelqu'un qui pourrait nous reconnaitre. Il se planta devant moi un grand sourire aux lèvres, levant une main pour me saluer. Cela semblait vraiment l'amuser. Je ne sais pas si au départ l'inquiétude se lisait sur mon visage mais en tout cas, ce sentiment fut rapidement remplacé par une moue amusée. Je croisais mes bras devant ma poitrine, me donnant un air faussement énervé.

\- Et bien, je dois dire que je ne sais plus si tu es un simple stalker ou un véritable psychopathe, _plaisantais-je._

\- _Takumi m'enlaça dans ses bras, m'embrassant furtivement sur le front, me faisant rougir tel une pivoine._ Si tu souhaites, je peux t'aider à te décider en te kidnappant chez moi, sans te laisser sortir et abuser de toi jusqu'à ce que tu n'en puisses plus.

Je lui collais un coup de coude dans les côtes qui le plia en deux. Il gémit de douleur d'une manière extrêmement exagérée, une main plaquée sur son abdomen alors qu'il me lançait un regard de chiot apeuré. Cela lui apprendra à dire des âneries en public. Je secouais la tête négativement, le regardant se remettre rapidement de ses émotions, reprenant un regard amusé comme si je ne l'avais jamais frappé. J'irais beaucoup plus fort la prochaine fois…

\- Alors mademoiselle, prête pour notre diner romantique ?

\- Je ne pense pas avoir encore accepté, _clamais-je d'un air tranchant, pourtant trahi par mon sourire en coin._

Takumi battit à nouveau des paupières, un air attristé comme un toutou à qui on aurait refusé une promenade. Je levais les yeux au ciel face à ce spectacle grotesque et soupirais en le regardant. Je finis par craquer en voyant certaines personnes rire à son jeu d'acteur ridicule. Cet homme n'avait-il honte de rien ?

\- D'accord, d'accord. Que me proposes-tu donc pour ce soir ?

\- Pour commencer, un petit diner en tête à tête chez moi. Que je vais préparer moi-même, bien entendu.

\- Quel gentleman, _dis-je en rigolant._

Bon il n'avait pas tort. Car si je faisais la cuisine, il y avait de forte chance que la nourriture soit quelque peu immangeable. Aller savoir pourquoi. Peu importe l'aliment que je cuisinais, il n'était jamais réussi et ce n'était pas faute d'essayer encore et encore. Je me remémorais mes boulettes de riz que j'avais préparé quelques années auparavant, pour la fête du sport de l'école. Ces charmantes boules blanches et lisses qui aurait pu casser une dent à un requin… Finalement, je préférais ne pas m'en rappeler du tout. Takumi m'attrapa par la main, se dirigeant vers le train qui venait d'entrer en gare. Je me dépêchais de prévenir Sakura de ne pas me prendre en compte pour le diner de ce soir, je sortais manger dehors. Je suivis Takumi docilement jusqu'au quais attendant que tout le monde entre dans le wagon, alors qu'il continuait de parler d'une voix suave et éloquente.

\- Et puis pour terminer en beauté, nous aurons une petite discussion avec ma charmante et adorable fiancée du moment, _termina-t-il en me tirant à l'intérieur du wagon._

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'ouvrir grand les yeux, la bouche pendante alors qu'il me forçait à m'assoir sur un siège à l'intérieur du train. L'information eut un peu de mal à passer au cerveau car il me fallut une bonne minute avant de hurler un " _Quoii_ ?" qui résonna dans tout le train.

{ **PV Takumi** }

Je savais pertinemment que l'idée même d'avoir invité Inori semblait folle, mais je ne supportais plus de ne pas voir les choses avancer. Et puis, on avait décidé de trouver une solution à cet épineux problème. Quoique, dans mon cas, il y avait deux problèmes. Mes fiançailles avec Inori étaient certes le premier problème et mon beau père le second… J'avais plus peur pour le second que pour le premier à vrai dire. Non pas pour moi car au final il ne pouvait rien me faire, mais pour Misaki. Cet homme était tellement vil et mauvais… J'espérais de tout cœur l'empêcher de mettre ses sales pattes sur ma Misa. Enfaite, il n'y avait aucun espoir à avoir là-dessus, il ne le ferait pas sans avoir à passer sur moi d'abord…

Le trajet en train fut plutôt silencieux après le cri de Misaki, les gens avaient fini par nous regarder de travers et elle s'était tue, le visage rouge de honte. Elle rentra sa tête à l'intérieur de ses épaules, marmonnant que tout cela ne devait être qu'un satané cauchemar. J'espérais profondément que le réveil ne soit pas trop brusque.

Le voyage jusqu'à chez moi fut donc plutôt long, dans un silence assez pesant. Je dus prendre Misaki par la main à la sortie du train car elle semblait encore complètement perdue dans ses pensées. Je la guidais donc dans les rues à présent sombres du haut de la ville de Tokyo, dans les résidences aisées. Elle me suivit sans rechigner, me devançant le pas arrivée dans le bâtiment, appelant elle-même l'ascenseur. Elle semblait s'être resignée à le faire. Et puis après tout, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix…

La soirée fut un peu plus joyeuse. Asami, la domestique que m'avait attribué mon beau père il y a des années, ne prit pas la peine de me saluer à l'interphone cette fois, et je retenais intérieurement de la remercier la prochaine fois que je la verrais. Elle avait finalement compris qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de me saluer quand j'étais accompagné. Misaki m'aida à préparer le repas, des simples pattes carbonara agrémentées d'épices italiennes. Litch essaya d'ailleurs de nous aider aussi, à sa façon, ce qui voulait dire en essayant de piquer les lardons. Je le faisais déguerpir rapidement, brandissant une spatule en bois alors que Misaki se retenait de rire face à ce spectacle qui, ma foi, était quelque peu ridicule. Satané chat…

Le repas avalé et la cuisine nettoyée, nous nous installes tranquillement sur le canapé, Litch venant immédiatement réclamer des câlins à Misaki. J'allais le tuer ce chat… Pourquoi avec moi il se barrait sous le canapé ? Mais soit, je jetais un coup d'œil à l'horloge digitale sous la télévision, alors que je zappais les chaines peu intéressantes. Il était un peu plus de vingt-deux heures. Inori ne devrait certainement pas tarder… Je soupirais, sentant la main de Misaki entrelacer la mienne, ses yeux rivés sur l'écran de la télévision. Je serais doucement sa petite main dans la mienne, ressentant sans aucune mal la boule de nerf qui se formait au creux de son estomac.

Après plusieurs minutes d'une émission non identifiée, ce fut la sonnerie de mon téléphone qui nous fit sursauter. Quel con, je l'attendais ce coup de fil. Comment c'était possible de sursauter pour ça ? L'angoisse peut-être… J'attrapais l'objet en main, répondant à l'interlocuteur sans aucune véritable envie. La voix d'Inori me vint tout de suite à l'oreille, cette voix horrible et faussement joyeuse. Elle me demanda le code d'entrée du bâtiment, chose à laquelle je répondis sans aucune cordialité. Elle ne prit pas le temps de me remercier, qu'elle avait déjà raccroché. Je soupirais, déposant le téléphone sur la table basse, alors que Misaki me regardait d'un coin de l'œil.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _demandais-je troublé par son regard suspicieux._

\- Elle… n'est jamais venu ici ?

\- _Je ne pus m'empêcher de soulever un sourcil, surpris par sa question idiote._ Bien sûr que non. Qu'est-ce qu'elle viendrait faire ici ?!

Elle sembla heureuse de cette réponse, un sourire se dessinant sur son adorable visage. Nous n'eûmes pas le temps de continuer à bavarder, car trois coups secs contre la porte retentissaient déjà au fond du couloir. Et bien… que le spectacle commence.


	20. Chapter 19

{ **PV Takumi** }

Je soupirais un bon coup avant de trouver la motivation suffisante pour me lever du canapé. Je trainais quelque peu du pied, lançant un regard à Misaki qui semblait complètement tétanisée. Pour dire vrai, je n'avais aucune idée de comment engendrer la conversation avec Inori. La connaissant, elle le prendrait surement mal… Je redoutais vraiment sa réaction. Je soupirais à nouveau, avançant à tâtons dans le long couloir qui me semblait interminable. Je posais doucement ma main sur la poignée de la porte, l'ouvrant d'un mouvement peu assuré, laissant le morceau de bois produire un horrible bruit de grincement. Inori n'attendit pas mon approbation pour entrer en trombes dans l'appartement, comme si elle arpentait le tapis rouge du festival de Cannes. Elle se précipita dans le couloir, repoussant la porte d'une désinvolture non dissimulée. Elle me lança un sourire craquant qui me donna froid dans le dos, croisant ses bras derrière son bassin. Elle ressemblait à une poupée dans sa jolie robe bleu ciel, elle avait mis un grand chapeau de la même couleur, avec un joli ruban. Un chapeau complètement inutile d'ailleurs. On était en plein milieu de la nuit, ou était l'utilité de se protéger du soleil là-dedans ? Ah… c'était pour se donner un style de fille de bonne famille. Pardon, c'est vrai. Elle sembla chercher quelque chose du regard pendant quelques instants. Elle était d'ailleurs quelque peu mal à l'aise, titubant sur ces petits talons hauts. Sur le coup, j'aurais presque pu penser qu'elle était une toute autre personne. Nan… je déconne certainement.

Elle me lança un nouveau sourire qui m'extirpa de mes pensées, me tendant son petit sac à main. Je le pris sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, alors qu'elle se débarrassait de sa petite veste et de son chapeau. Elle me refila tout ça d'un sourire amusé, se retournant pour jeter un coup d'œil à la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Bon, je crois savoir ce qu'elle cherchait du regard tout à l'heure. Sûrement une domestique pour la débarrasser de ses affaires. Ces riches… Sincèrement, j'ai toujours trouvé ça tellement malaisant. Je veux parler des domestiques qui te suivent à longueur de journée, qui te fixent quand tu manges, prêts à te retirer ton assiette à la seconde où tu auras terminé… Ce n'était pas vraiment de très bons souvenirs… Je soupirais, déposant les affaires de la demoiselle sur la commode à l'entrée, alors qu'elle laissait ses yeux passer d'un tableau à l'autre, décrochant parfois un sourire ou une grimace vis-à-vis de la décoration.

\- Alors, c'est à ça que ressemble ta garçonnière, _dit-elle en pouffant d'une manière bien trop élégante._

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre à sa pique, soupirant sans même m'importer du fait que cela la vexe ou pas. Néanmoins cela ne sembla pas la choquer pour autant, car elle continua son inspection sans me lancer un regard. Quelques minutes plus tard, quand le moindre bibelot de l'entrée fut scruté, elle se retourna vers moi, un sourire en coin les yeux interrogateurs.

\- Qu'avais-tu donc à me dire de si urgent pour m'inviter chez toi en plein milieu de la nuit, mon très cher Takumi ? _demanda-t-elle un sourire prononcé au visage qui semblait vouloir dire quelque chose de salace._

Je ne pus m'empêcher de retenir une grimace à sa supposition clairement stupide et irréalisable. Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Était-ce simplement une façon de faire de l'humour ? Et bien, en tout cas cela ne me plaisait pas du tout, tout comme le fait qu'elle m'appelle pas mon prénom aussi facilement. Quelle sans gêne… Je pris tout de même sur moi pour ne pas l'envoyer paitre tout de suite… Soyons calme Takumi. Si je l'énervais déjà maintenant, il y avait de forte chance que cette histoire se finisse en bain de sang. Dire qu'il y avait déjà un si infime pourcentage que tout cela se passe bien… Je dépassais la demoiselle dans le couloir qui me regarda dans un air perdu, au bout de celui-ci, je me retournais vers elle l'invitant à me suivre dans la pièce à vivre. Si on devait discuter, autant le faire confortablement installés.

Elle me suivit sans rien dire, arrivant rapidement dans le salon où vraisemblablement Misaki n'était plus. Je jetais un coup d'œil dans la pièce, sans la remarquer et invitait Inori à s'installer dans le canapé en cuir. Elle leva un sourcil en soupirant. Elle ne devait pas apprécier que je ne réponde pas à ses piques, me contentant simplement d'être courtois. Elle s'installa donc sur le canapé, croisant les jambes d'un air élégant alors qu'elle fixait à nouveau la pièce peu éclairée. J'aimais les endroits tamisés et la grande baie vitrée apportait un peu plus de clarté, grâce aux rayons de lune naissante. Je m'installais dans un fauteuil isolé, fixant mon invité, réfléchissant à comment entamer la conversation...

\- Je voulais te parler de cette histoire de mariage, _débutais-je d'un ton calme, presque froid._

L'attention de mon interlocutrice fut complètement captée. Elle tourna le visage vers moi, posant ses fines pupilles bleues dans les miennes, alors que son regard sembla se durcir quelque peu à ce sujet épineux. Elle sembla me demander de continuer du regard alors qu'elle croisait ses bras au-dessus de sa poitrine, comme si son corps semblait refuser toute interaction avec moi. Le langage du corps ne mentait pas… Elle soupira en hochant la tête, comme si elle venait de se faire un monologue intérieur.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'au final toute cette histoire ne tient pas debout, _déclarais-je d'un air solennel._

\- _Elle haussa un sourcil, accentuant son croisement de bras sur sa poitrine._ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler…

\- _Je soupirais, dépité par sa réaction._ Ce mariage est bidon. Tu n'as aucun sentiment pour moi, c'est clairement ridicule.

\- _Elle me lança un sourire noir, les yeux pétillant d'une lueur que je ne savais discerner._ Que peux-tu donc savoir sur ça.

Je ne savais absolument pas comment interpréter ces dernières paroles. Une chose était sûre, son ton avait un air quelque peu menaçant. Elle ne parlait certainement pas de sentiment amoureux en disant cela. Je poussais un nouveau soupir, me sentant quelque peu étouffé par tout cela. Qu'avait-elle à gagner avec ce mariage bidon ? Elle était déjà riche de base, ce n'était pas quelques billets en plus qui devait la motiver… Il y avait surement autre chose là derrière, en tout cas c'est ce que me faisait croire son regard quand elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

\- _Je secouais doucement la tête, me disant qu'après tout peu importe ses sentiments, les choses étaient comme elles l'étaient._ Ça ne change rien de toute manière.

Inori tourna à nouveau le visage vers moi, un sourire en coin dessiné sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Elle pouffa d'une manière bien hautaine, croisant l'une de ses jambes par-dessus l'autre. Elle me lança un regard perturbant, comme l'aurait fait un professeur s'il t'avait pris la main dans le sac à tricher à ton examen final. Elle parla d'une voix claire et forte, j'eus d'ailleurs l'impression d'être un pauvre stagiaire face au grand PDG de la boite.

\- Rien changer ? _répéta-t-elle en rigolant._ De quoi peux-tu bien parler mon petit Takumi ?

Je pris tout de même conscience qu'elle essayait de me mettre dans la même boite que tous les autres. Elle se rendait hautaine, prédatrice, telle une buse meurtrière qui tenait entre ses griffes un petit mammifère effrayé. Cela fonctionnait peut-être avec les autres, mais c'était loin d'être mon cas. Je lui lançais un regard froid, qui ne lui retira pas son sourire aux lèvres pour autant.

Je parcourais la pièce du regard, croisant celui de Misaki qui se trouvait à la porte de la cuisine. Elle tenait entre ses mains une tasse de thé fumante et écoutait la conversation d'une oreille attentive. Mon regard s'adoucit en la voyant et je poussais un soupir. Je rentrais complètement dans le jeu d'Inori, c'était ridicule.

\- Tu sais pertinemment de quoi je veux parler, Inori. _Je clamais son prénom bien fort pour lui montrer qu'elle n'avait aucune emprise sur moi. Elle n'était rien et énoncer son prénom n'avait aucune signification. Et croyez-moi, pour une japonaise cela pouvait être très mal pris, mais c'était le but._ Je ne veux pas participer à ton jeu ridicule.

Son visage se tordit à nouveau d'un sourire plus malsain, comme si ce que je venais de dire était la blague la plus drôle du monde. Elle rit à gorge déployée, d'un rire sans aucune grâce qui refoulait tout de la personne parfaite qu'elle voulait faire paraitre. Et pourtant, j'eus l'impression de voir un voile de tristesse passé par-dessus ses yeux bleus. Misaki s'avança dans le salon, certainement mue par son instinct sur protecteur. Elle avait vraiment le chic pour se mettre dans le pétrin quand les choses semblaient complétement dégénérées. Un psychopathe en pleine ville avec une arme à la main ? Vous pouvez être sûre qu'elle serait la première à essayer de l'arrêter pour qu'il ne blesse personne. D'où le fait que je doive toujours la protéger. Vous voyez le genre non ?

Inori parla d'une voix morne, sans même remarquer la nouvelle personne qui venait de s'avancer vers elle.

\- Attends, laisse-moi deviner pourquoi. C'est pour elle, hein ? _Elle me lança un sourire narquois avant d'hausser les épaules, comme si je venais de lui poser une question muette_. Comment je le sais ? J'ai mes sources mon cher.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui lancer un sourire quelque peu surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, mais elle était loin de l'effet escompté. Que voulait-elle faire avec ça ? Essayer de me menacer ? Me faire peur ? C'était stupide.

Elle remarqua Misaki et son reg ard se durcit. J'eus le réflexe de laisser mes muscles se tendre au cas où Inori aurait une mauvaise réaction. Elle savait que Misaki existait, elle devait donc savoir que cette personne était en ce moment même à quelques mètres d'elle. J'examinais leur conversation visuelle en silence quand Inori lâcha un soupir irrité, en croisant les bras à nouveau sur sa poitrine.

\- Et bien, j'étais en train de me dire que tu n'avais rien d'un riche, _dit-elle en secouant sa tête négativement comme pour illustrer ses propos._ C'est maintenant que ta servante m'apporte un thé ?

Elle jeta un nouveau regard empli de sévérité à Misaki, alors que je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Elle ne savait même pas qui était ma petite amie ? En l'entendant parler, on pouvait penser qu'elle le savait pourtant. J'ouvris la bouche pour lui dire de ne pas parler ainsi à Misaki quand la concernée me lança un regard en coin, m'intimant de me taire. Elle s'avança vers Inori, d'un geste professionnel et courtois qu'elle avait acquis au Maid latte et déposa la tasse de thé fumante sur la table basse, devant la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. Elle se courba telle une bonne servante et me regarda un sourire au coin.

\- Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous, Monsieur ? _me demanda-t-elle une pointe de malice dans la voix._

\- _Quelle andouille, pensais-je._ Non, je te remercie.

Elle se courba à nouveau, disparaissant dans la cuisine sans demander ses restes. Lâcheuse ! Mais dans un sens, cela m'arrangeait. J'avais encore plusieurs cartes en main que je me hâtais de jouer. Je vis Inori prendre une gorgée de thé, déposant la tasse dans la soucoupe en me regardant.

\- Cela t'a ôté toute envie de discussion ? _demanda-t-elle en souriant victorieusement._

\- Pas vraiment, _dis-je en m'installant plus confortablement dans le sofa._ Je me demandais juste ce que pourrait bien t'apporter toute cette mascarade.

\- _Elle haussa un sourcil comme si la réponse était la chose la plus évidente du monde_. L'argent et la renommée ne sont pas des motivations assez stimulantes pour toi ?

\- _Je fis mine de réfléchir, en croisant mes bras, laissant un sourire amusé se dessiner sur mon visage._ Hum… pas quand tu pourrais avoir la même chose en te nommant Inori Igarashi. _Mon sourire se fit plus grand quand ses joues blanches prirent une couleur rouge sang._ Cela t'apporterait une chose supplémentaire, la joie de savoir que ton amour d'enfance est partagé. Ou bien ai-je tort ?

Inori ouvrit la bouche sans savoir quoi dire, les joues toujours aussi rouges, alors que je savourais pleinement mon point gagnant.

{ **PV Misaki** }

Je m'étais empressée de regagner la cuisine, les jambes battantes. Non pas de peur, mais d'une rage et d'une colère incontrôlée. Cette bonne femme me poussait à bout, sa manière d'être me donnait envie de lui taper dessus, voir si elle gagnerait en intelligence après coup. C'était le genre de fillette à papa qui n'avait jamais rien accompli d'elle-même et qui comptait sur les serviteurs pour faire le sale boulot. L'inverse de mon statut enfin de compte. Je soupirais un bout coup, essayant de calmer la fureur qui grandissant à l'entente de sa voix. En plus, elle menaçait clairement Takumi… Alors qu'elle ne m'avait même pas reconnu. Elle ne devait en réalité même pas savoir qui était la femme dont Takumi était amoureux…. Ces riches et leur paroles…

J'écoutais la conversation d'une oreille attentive, jetant un coup d'œil aux deux personnes dans le salon. Takumi continua de discuter d'une voix calme, évoquant une possibilité qui n'avait jamais effleurer mon esprit. Il parlait de Tora, d'une voix amusée et la visage cramoisi d'Inori lui donna raison. Attend… quoi ? Inori était amoureuse de Tora ? Sérieux… ? Et comment cet extraterrestre pouvait-il avoir connaissance de cela d'ailleurs ? Ces pouvoirs surnaturels étaient loin d'aller jusqu'à là… non ? Parce que sinon je devrais vraiment commencer à flipper…

\- _Inori bafouilla plusieurs fois, avant de parler d'une voix irritée et énervée_. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire ?! C'est totalement ridicule !

\- _Takumi décrocha un sourire à faire froid dans le dos et passa ses bras à l'arrière de sa nuque, prenant une pose relax et détendue_. Tu as tes sources, personnellement je ne crois que ce que je vois. Et n'oublie pas que j'ai fréquenté et je fréquente à nouveau le même établissement que toi. Je suis un peu plus observateur, rien de plus.

Inori s'étrangla, lui donnant à nouveau raison, maugréant contre lui. Non … je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Elle était amoureuse de ce prétentieux ? Tora était loin d'être le prince charmant… bon ok, il avait des bons côtés mais de là à lui vouer ce genre de sentiments. En y pensant, j'en eus des sueurs froides. Inori trembla le visage baissé vers le sol, avant de lancer un nouveau regard à Takumi. Ses yeux étaient emplis d'une vive colère et ses dents semblaient grincées les unes contre les autres.

\- Ne me parle pas d'amour partagé, _cracha-t-elle en hurlant._ Il n'a jamais daigné poser son regard sur moi à cause de ta très chère Misaki Ayuzawa.

Le silence dans la pièce fut au plus grand. On entendit Inori reprendre son souffle après ce hurlement sortit du fin fond de ses entrailles, alors que ses mots semblaient jouer au flipper avec mes neurones. Quoi ? Tora ne la regardait pas à cause de moi ? Mais qu'est-ce que je venais faire dans cette histoire ? Surtout que j'étais la première à éviter ce type comme la peste. Ce n'était ni mon pote et encore moins mon amant. Le simple fait de l'envisager me donnait envie de vomir. À voir le visage d'Inori, elle était sérieuse et cela semblait vraiment la toucher. Mais sérieusement, pourquoi ? Il est vrai que cet idiot semblait prendre un malin plaisir à me torturer, mais j'étais certaine que cela était dû à une rivalité avec Takumi, rien à voir avec moi… Si cet idiot avait créé un souci, il était impératif qu'il le règle tout de suite.

Je sortis de la cuisine discrètement, me dirigeant vers mon ancienne chambre. J'ouvris la porte délicatement, comme si le bruit de celle-ci aurait pu réveiller un mort de l'outre monde et y pénétrait rapidement. Je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche, le déverrouillant rapidement pour me diriger vers la liste d'appel. Mon doigt glissa sur l'écran tactile, laissant défiler les personnes une par une. Mon doigt s'arrêta à la lettre T, au nom de Tora Iragashi. Ne me demander pas pourquoi j'avais son numéro, c'était une longue histoire. Une histoire qui datait depuis quelques années, où il s'était lui-même enregistré dans mon répertoire et puis je l'avais gardé. Il aurait toujours pu me servir, comme en ce moment. J'appuyais sur le bouton d'appel, laissant les tonalités sonner. À mesure que le temps passait, je me dis que la rencontre de Tora à l'annonce des fiançailles d'Inori et Takumi n'était peut-être pas une coïncidence. Sa mauvaise humeur de ce soir-là non plus d'ailleurs… À la troisième tonalité, Tora répondit à l'appel, une voix amusée et taquine parlait à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Hé bien ma Misa, que me vaut donc cet appel en pleine nuit, _minauda-t-il en rigolant._ Quelque chose à m'avouer présidente ?

\- Arrête avec tes âneries Tora, _dis-je en soupirant lassée par ses piques. Au final c'était peut-être à cause de ces bêtises qu'Inori avait fini par me catégoriser comme une potentielle rivale._ Dis voir, tu connais Inori Kanachi ?

\- _Il sembla prendre le temps de réfléchir, comme s'il s'attendait à tout sauf à cette question avant de marmonner._ Quoi la fiancée d'Usui ? Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

\- Réponds à ma question, tu la connais oui ou non ?

\- Et bien oui… en tant que fils d'une famille fortunée, évidemment que je la connais. Elle est du même monde que moi, _continu a-t-il de marmonner d'une voix plutôt froide._

\- _Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer, frottant mes yeux de ma main libre. Il faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre où il était complétement abruti ?_ Tora… tu esquives ma vraie question. _Dois-je comprendre qu'il ma cachait quelque chose vis-à-vis de sa relation avec Inori ?_

Je l'entendais marmonner des choses en anglais au combiné, sachant pertinemment que je ne comprendrais pas un traitre mots de ce qu'il disait. Je me dis que finalement, j'avais un plan… C'était fourbe, mais s'il fonctionnait je serais sûr des sentiments de Tora. Et puis, cela pourrait résoudre le souci de la fiancée. Je pris une voix un peu peinée, jouant pleinement un jeu d'actrice.

\- Je t'en parle, car il se trouve qu'on a un problème avec elle en ce moment. Tu sais qui je pourrais prévenir ? Un de ses parents peut-être.

\- Quoi ? _Sa voix semblait émettre quelques des tons d'inquiétude._ Où êtes-vous ? Je vais venir vous aider.

Bingo… Il tombait les pieds dans le plat. Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage, pendant que je lui communiquais les coordonnées de l'appartement de Takumi d'une voix toujours affolée, je lui indiquais également le code de la porte d'entrée et l'étage. Il m'affirma arriver au plus vite avant de couper court à la conversation… Je remis mon téléphone dans ma poche, un sourire victorieux au visage. Toute cette histoire semblait promettre un contenu encore plus divertissant. Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre que le preux chevalier d'Inori arrive…


	21. Chapter 20

{ **PV Misaki** }

Les évènements ne se firent pas prier pour se dérouler à toute allure. J'étais sortie de la chambre, me dirigeant vers le couloir, tout en gardant un œil sur l'heure. Combien de temps prendrait-il à arriver jusqu'ici ? Hum… un petit quart d'heure je pense. Peut-être moins, s'il demandait à son chauffeur d'accélérer. Ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas de Tora d'ailleurs. Je le voyais déjà maugréer dans l'ascenseur, en trouvant que celui-ci ne va pas trop vite. A cette pensée, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire toute seule. Un bruit de pas dans le couloir de l'immeuble me sortit de mes pensées et je déverrouillais la porte, l'ouvrant sans même prendre la peine de voir qui se trouvait derrière. Douze minutes, et bien… Il battait carrément un record. Notre invité poussa la porte un grand cou, reprenant son souffle, ne réussissant qu'à s'étouffer de plus belle d'une toux grasse. Je lui envoyais un grand sourire, bien évidement complètement narcissique.

\- Et voilà ce qui arrive quand on se drogue à la nicotine mon cher Tora, _m'exclamais-je en pouffant._

Je ne pus m'empêcher de le détailler pendant qu'il calmait sa toux. Ses cheveux blonds étaient complétement désordonnés, sans parler de sa chemise de marque qu'il n'avait même pas correctement boutonnée. Et bien, c'était à mille lieux du Tora que je connaissais habituellement. Monsieur aurait-il eut autre chose de plus important que son égo pour une fois ? Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, j'étais peut-être loin, mais très loin de savoir à quel point il était attaché à cette demoiselle. Il releva le visage vers moi, me lançant un regard noir qui signifiait "tu te fou de ma gueule ou quoi ?". Je lui lançais un nouveau sourire, sans même prendre le temps de lui répondre. Il se redressa, étirant sa chemise, comme s'il voulait la mettre en place et lança un regard dans le couloir, avant de me parler d'une voix hautaine, comme à son habitude.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu t'es moqué de moi, Ayuzawa ? _grogna-t-il._

\- _Je pris un air peiné à l'écoute de ses mots._ Ayuzawa ? Hé bien, j'ai été rétrogradé ?

\- _Tora soupira, passant un main lasse sur ses yeux à ma mauvaise blague._ Si tu pouvais éviter de reproduire les blagues et l'humour d'Usui, ça m'arrangerait.

Je dois avouer qu'en temps normal, j'aurais pensé comme lui. L'humour de Takumi était vraiment nul parfois, mais pour une fois je comprenais pourquoi il s'amusait tant à les faire ses blagues foireuses. Tora croisa ses bras devant son torse, poussant un soupir irrité avant de me lancer un nouveau regard noir.

\- Tu as tout inventé ? _demanda-t-il calmement._

\- Du tout. Nous avons effectivement un problème avec Inori. Et il se trouve qu'il passe également par toi. _Il leva un sourcil à cette révélation, sans ouvrir la bouche comme s'il attendait simplement que je continue mes explications._ Si tu veux bien me suivre, je serais ravie de t'expliquer toute cette histoire plus en détails.

Il me suivit donc sans faire un seul commentaire, restant quelques pas derrière moi, certainement en se demandant ce qu'allait bien pouvoir lui apporter cette histoire. À vrai dire, je me posais exactement la même question. Maintenant, ça passe ou ça casse…

J'arrivais rapidement dans le salon, ou le ton semblait s'être un peu atténuer. Inori fixait un coin de la pièce, sans croiser le regard de Takumi comme si celui-ci lui avait dit quelque chose qui l'aurait vexé. Elle ne me vit d'ailleurs pas arriver… Je pris mon courage à deux mains, lançant un signe de la main à Tora pour qu'il attende avant de me rendre au milieu du salon, attirant le regard des deux personnes qui s'y trouvait déjà. Tora resta donc en retrait, invisible aux yeux des autres dans le couloir. Je fixais Inori dans les yeux et put voir qu'elle semblait un peu perdue. Elle devait se demander comment une simple domestique pouvait soutenir aussi ardemment son regard.

\- Je me permets de me présenter, vu que tu ne sembles pas savoir qui je suis, _dis-je à l'intention d'Inori qui ouvrit la bouche d'un air ébahi._ Je suis Misaki Ayuzawa. Celle qui, si je me tiens à ta version des faits, te vole Tora.

J'entendis un léger murmure venir de derrière moi pendant que je continuais de parler donnant en même temps les informations qu'attendait Tora. Je pense qu'en ce moment il devait faire la même tête que mon interlocutrice. Elle continua de me regarder les yeux perdus, la bouche semi-ouverte, comme si l'information n'était toujours pas montée au cerveau.

\- Je n'apprécie pas vraiment qu'on dise des idioties dans mon dos, _dis-je en soupirant._ Si ça peut te rassurer, je serais bien la dernière personne à vouloir te piquer Tora. Un seul riche narcissique me suffit amplement.

J'entendis Takumi pouffer à ma dernière phrase, m'arrachant je l'avoue un faible sourire. Le visage d'inori se déforma quelque peu, ses joues rougissant alors qu'elle se mordit la lèvre faiblement. Était-ce de la colère ou de la haine ? Je n'en avais réellement aucune idée. Mais au moins, cela lui avait procurer une réelle réaction. Je vis ses yeux briller alors que sa lèvre tremblait légèrement entre ses dents. Elle se leva du canapé, serrant le bas de sa robe de ses poings alors que ses yeux restaient encrés au sol, comme si elle fuyait mon regard et murmura un mot, un seul, que j'eus d'ailleurs un mal fou à entendre, alors qu'elle était à peine face à moi. Elle chuchota un simple "toi" empli d'une haine intense avant de planter ses pupilles bleu nuit dans les miennes. Son regard raidit mon corps tout entier, me lançant une décharge électrique violente, un signal de danger évident, qui arriva bien trop tard. J'eus à peine le temps de voir sa main se lever et se diriger au plus vite vers mon visage, menaçant de s'écraser sur ma joue droite à tout moment. Je fermais les yeux, sachant pertinemment que je n'aurais pas le temps de l'esquiver, ni même l'envie de contre attaquer. Après tout, je l'avais provoqué, c'était un juste retour des choses. Au moment de l'impact, j'attendis quelques secondes ressentant sans aucun mal la douleur lancinante de ma chair rougie. Quoique… attends, en vrai je ne ressentais rien du tout. J'ouvris les yeux, jetant un coup d'œil à la scène qui se déroulait devant moi. La main d'Inori était effectivement à quelques centimètres de ma joue, le bout de ses doigts pouvant sans aucun mal frôler ma peau. Une main bloquait le poignet de la jeune femme, l'empêchant de continuer son acte, alors qu'elle lançait un regard noir à la personne qui venait de l'interrompre. Je faisais glisser mes pupilles vers le concerné et croisait le regard de Takumi qui semblait me dire "Tu m'en dois une". Abruti… Comment avait-il réussi à se déplacer aussi vite du canapé jusqu'ici d'ailleurs ? Ce mec était clairement un alien d'un autre monde. Je lui souris, laissant mon cœur se remettre à battre, comme si pendant toute cette scène, j'avais ardemment retenu mon souffle. Je retournais mon attention vers Inori, qui fixait toujours Takumi d'un air colérique, haletant d'une façon peu élégante, qui démontrait sa rage.

\- Comment oses-tu me la ramener ? _hurla-t-elle sur Takumi, me pointant du doigt comme si toute cette conversation n'avait rien à voir avec moi. J'avais l'impression d'être une enfant prise dans une dispute entre ses parents, sachant pertinemment que tout cela le concernait mais que personne ne demanderait son avis._

\- _Takumi haussa les épaules d'un air désintéressé, relâchant la pression du poignet de la jeune femme, qui l'arracha de son emprise pour se le masser démontrant une douleur clairement inventée._ Je ne l'ai pas ramenée, elle était déjà là avant toi.

Inori soupira en croisant les bras devant sa poitrine, continuant de me regarder d'un air irrité. Elle était partie pour se murer dans le silence, sans approfondir le fond de sa pensée. Il en était hors de question, j'avais bien trop envie qu'elle dise ce qui l'ennuyait et je pense que le blondinet caché dans le couloir mourrait également d'envie d'entendre ses aveux. Takumi s'installa à nouveau dans le canapé, d'une manière décontractée et je le suivis pour m'installer à ses côtés. Inori se rassit à sa place, lissant les plis de sa robe.

\- Sinon, pourrais-tu me dire pourquoi tu t'es mis en tête que je voulais te piquer Tora ?

\- _Elle leva les yeux vers moi, me lançant un regard noir qui m'indiquait que tout cela ne me regardait pas. J'entendis Takumi pouffer, s'amusant à tortiller une de mes mèches de cheveux autour d'un de ses doigts._ Pour ma part, j'opterais pour une possession agressive avec un léger, mais très léger soupçon de jalousie maladive, _clama-t-il en rigolant._

Inori vira au rouge sang, se dressant tel un chat agressé. Sa bouille de porcelaine laissait place à un mine intimidée avec un mélange de son éternel caractère de cochon. Elle bégaya des mots incompréhensifs toute gênée avant de soupirer en secouant la tête négativement. Elle ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir, fixant ses mains posées sur ses cuisses. Je vis sur le moment qu'elle faisait appel à son mental de fille de bonne famille pour remettre une mine impassible sur son visage, bien qu'au fond sa voix et ses mimiques la trahissaient.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre… _murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, d'une voix bien plus forte qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle reprit son air assuré, me fixant à nouveau mais cette fois ci d'un regard sans expression, comme perdue dans des souvenirs lointains, douloureux._ Les choses n'ont plus jamais été les mêmes depuis que Tora t'a rencontré… Tu as réduit à néant tous mes efforts, _cracha-t-elle en fermant son poing._

Je ne comprenais pas ses dires. J'avais le sentiment que tout cela était dû à quelque chose de lointain, quelque chose qui peut-être, dans un sens, n'avait rien à voir avec moi. Mais Inori était persuadée que j'étais fautive pour un motif inconnu. J'ouvris la bouche pour prendre la parole, cherchant à en savoir un peu plus mais je fus interrompue par la voix cassante et froide de Takumi. Il avait fermé les yeux, un air grave sur le visage.

\- Ajoutons paranoïaque à la liste de tes nombreuses compétences.

Inori rougit de honte, fixant le sol un instant en se mordant la lèvre. Takumi avait exagéré… C'était peut-être vrai, mais il y avait une façon de dire les choses. Si pour lui cela semblait complètement stupide, pour Inori le choses semblaient clairement différentes et tout cela la blessait d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle plaqua un de ses bras contre elle, comme si celui-ci lui faisait horriblement mal et fixa son fiancé d'un air peiné. Elle ne réussit qu'à prononcer un court mot avant d'être interrompue.

\- Je… _commença-t-elle, avant d'être interrompu par des bruits de pas venant du couloir._

Inori leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Tora qui entrait nonchalamment dans le salon, les mains dans les poches. Je vis la partie inférieure de sa mâchoire se disloquer au fur et à mesure que le garçon entrait dans la pièce. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus, s'asseyant à sa droite, un air lassé sur le visage. Inori était si surprise qu'elle ne décrocha pas un mot. Tora soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

\- Ça me brûle la bouche de le dire, mais pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Usui.

Ces deux abrutis faisaient la paire. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel à l'entendre parler. Je venais de trouver monsieur apathique numéro deux. La richesse retirait-elle toute délicatesse ? Nan mais sérieusement, où avaient-ils appris à parler avec tact… Je lançais un regard à Inori qui serra le jupon de sa robe de ses poings, laissant ses cheveux cacher une bonne partie de son visage baissé. Elle semblait partie à nouveau, vers de vieux souvenirs…

{ **PV Narrateur** }

Inori ferma les yeux, sentant son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. À voir Tora, elle avait vraiment perdu tous ces mots, ne sachant pas comment elle devait interpréter ceux que venait de dire le blondinet. Était-ce une critique ? Ou les garçons essayaient-ils tout simplement de lui faire passer un message d'une manière quelque peu brutale ? Pour dire vrai, elle n'arrivait pas à mettre ses idées au clair, la seule chose qui lui revint en mémoire fut toute la tristesse et la colère que lui procurait la vue du visage de celui qu'elle aimait tant…

 _Inori se promenait gaiment dans les couloirs de l'établissement, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait réussi à force de persuasion et de travail acharné à intégrer l'école la plus renommée du Japon, le lycée Miyabiaoka. Et elle n'était pas peu fière, du haut de ses quatorze ans elle était la plus jeune à intégrer la première année de ce lycée, ses ainés de même année la dépassaient largement de deux, parfois même trois ans. Pourquoi avait-elle sué sang et eau pour parvenir à entrer ici aussi rapidement, allant jusqu'à sauter deux classes et demander à son père de graisser abondamment la patte du directeur. Et bien, la raison de cette motivation se nommait Tora Iragashi, le président du lycée actuellement en deuxième année. Inori l'avait souvent croisé à des soirées mondaines, vu qu'il était l'un des fils d'une famille aisée du Japon. Elle était tombée amoureuse de son charisme le jour où elle avait posé les yeux sur lui. Elle avait donc à partir de cet instant, fait des pieds et des mains pour que le destin les pousse à se rencontrer à nouveau. Elle était devenue la secrétaire du président, intégrant le cercle très fermé du comité des élèves. Elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait, ayant parfois un regard de Tora ou un beau travail, ce qui la rendait si heureuse. Plus le temps passait, plus il s'ouvrait à elle, allant jusqu'à récompenser son excellant travail par une caresse sur le haut du crâne de la jeune fille. Il n'avait jamais eu meilleure secrétaire disait-il en souriant. Elle était aux anges. Ses efforts étaient récompensés et les sourires de son bien aimé suffisait à enflammer son petit cœur._

 _Ce jour-là ressemblait aux autres. Elle avait terminé son travail, récoltant des informations et des avis pour le prochain évènement que comptait organiser le comité, une sorte de bal de fin d'année. C'était la première fois qu'elle participait à ce genre d'activité au Lycée et elle avait hâte de monter sa nouvelle robe au président. Elle sourit toute seule, continuant son chemin dans le couloir des épais classeurs sous le bras. Elle traversa le hall administratif vide à cette heure avancée de la fin d'après-midi et s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte du bureau du directeur. Elle se devait de déposer ses dossiers concernant l'évènement avant de rentrer. Elle posa sa petite main sur la poignée en or massif et la tourna timidement, ouvrant la porte discrètement. Pour tout vous dire, Inori n'était pas encore la jeune femme capricieuse et colérique de maintenant. Dans le temps, c'était une jeune fille timide, réservée et plutôt effacée. Elle était pourtant déjà téméraire et assidue, mais elle avait bien trop peur d'être mal vue pour exprimer un caractère trop fort. Elle s'apprêta à entrer, quand la voix d'un homme s'éleva l'interrompant dans son élan. Elle resta discrètement cachée dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, espionnant sans vraiment le vouloir la conversation des deux hommes._

 _Le directeur était assis à sa place habituelle, un verre à whisky dans la main alors que son invité faisait de même assis face à lui. Ils discutaient tranquillement rigolant à leurs vieilles anecdotes. Ils avaient été à la même école et se remémoraient avec grand plaisir leurs années ensemble. Le directeur rempli à nouveau le verre de son ami._

 _-_ _ **Ton fils est vraiment devenu un garçon extraordinaire Kein, je suis vraiment ravi qu'il soit le président de mon établissement.**_

 _\- L'homme aux cheveux cendrés sourit aux dires de son ami, buvant une gorgée de l'excellant whisky japonais qu'on lui avait servi._ _ **Je suis vraiment fier de lui, il est digne d'être l'héritier des Iragashi.**_

 _Inori serra les dossiers contre elle, sentant son cœur se gonfler à l'évocation de son bien aimé. Elle tendit l'oreille, extrêmement curieuse par la conversation à présent._

 _-_ _ **Mais dis-moi, Tora devient un véritable homme à présent. Dans un an il aura terminé le lycée. As-tu déjà pensé à le fiancer ?**_

 _Le père de famille prit une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il était courant dans l'aristocratie Japonaise de fiancer les enfants à un héritier d'une autre famille aisée dès que l'âge de leur progéniture le permettait. Kein avait bien entendu déjà quelques idées en tête, bien qu'aucune ne semblait convenir à son fils. Le directeur sourit à nouveau, continuant de parler d'une voix chaleureuse et amicale._

 _-_ _ **D'ailleurs que penses-tu de l'héritière de la famille Kanachi. C'est une charmante demoiselle et mon petit doigt me dit qu'elle court après ton fils,**_ _dit-il en riant._

 _Le père de Tora prit quelques instants de réflexion, alors qu'Inori peinait à croire qu'on venait de l'inclure dans la conversation. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer, serrant d'avantage les dossiers contre elle. Allait-elle être liée à cet homme qui la fascinait tant ? Elle déglutit en attendant patiemment la suite de la conversation._

 _-_ _ **C'est effectivement une magnifique jeune femme,**_ _débuta Kein._ _ **Néanmoins, je trouve qu'elle manque un peu de caractère. Tora a besoin d'une femme forte, pleine de peps, qui pourrait lui mettre facilement une claque derrière le crâne. Il est comme sa mère, il a parfois besoin qu'on le canalise un peu.**_

 _\- Le directeur rit à gorge déployée acquiesçant ses dires._ _ **Je vois effectivement ce dont tu parles. Il est vrai que la jeune Kanachi est assez réservée. Tora a besoin d'une fougueuse tigresse.**_

 _Les deux hommes rirent à leurs phrases à double sens, alors qu'Inori recula d'un pas. Elle regarda ses pieds, le cœur serré face aux dires des deux hommes. Trop réservée… Elle n'était pas ce qu'il fallait à Tora, malgré tous ses efforts, cela n'était toujours pas assez. Elle soupira, déposant simplement les dossiers sur le bureau vide de la secrétaire et partit chez elle les bras ballants. Pour une fois, son travail n'aura pas été parfait…_

 _Le temps passa, où Inori essayait de se donner un air plus mature, plus dur et plus inaccessible. Son changement de comportement en avait étonné plus d'un, tout comme le président qui à présent ne lui caressait plus tendrement la tête. Mais c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Elle devait devenir cette fougueuse tigresse, pour que le père du jeune homme la remarque enfin. Le travail assidu ne collait plus avec l'image de la jeune femme raffinée et elle dut donc rejeter son poste de secrétaire, pour devenir la coqueluche du lycée, la jeune femme la plus convoitée. C'était le comble car en devenant la femme qu'elle cherchait à être, elle s'était éloignée physiquement de Tora, lui parlant rarement ou alors elle se devait de le faire d'une façon hautaine et distinguée. Elle continuait tout de même de le dévorer des yeux, le surveillant de près. Ce fut avec une grande douleur qu'elle le vit se rapprocher d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtains. Ce n'était qu'une roturière, une femme de caractère, présidente d'un lycée banal. Cette Misaki n'avait pas froid aux yeux, allant jusqu'à mettre une baffe à Tora sans se soucier si cela aurait des conséquences ou pas. Elle vit à nouveau un sourire et un rire sur le visage de Tora en sa compagnie… chose qu'il n'avait plus avec elle… Elle sentit quelque chose ronger l'intérieur de son cœur. C'était ça… une fougueuse tigresse ?_


	22. Chapter 21

{ **PV Misaki** }

L'ambiance fut des plus tendue pendant un bon moment. Tout le monde semblait perdu dans sa bulle. Inori baissait la tête, fixant ses mains liées sur ses cuisses, alors que Takumi et Tora arboraient leur air le plus indifférent à la réaction de la demoiselle. Ils faisaient vraiment la paire ces deux-là… Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer, attirant le regard des trois autres vers moi.

\- Vous avez vraiment une manière très délicate de vous exprimer… je vous jure … _soupirais-je à nouveau en secouant la tête négativement._ _Je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine, envoyant un regard lourd de sens aux deux garçons._ Je parle bien entendu de vous deux, bien que vous ayez raison, il y a des manières de dire les choses.

Takumi et Tora levèrent un sourcil, ne s'attendant pas à se faire remonter les bretelles pour leur comportement. Le président de Miyabigaoka poussa un grognement irrité en déviant le regard, alors que Takumi eut un sourire en coin en entendant mes remarques, il croisa les bras sur son torse, s'adossant plus confortablement sur le canapé. La jeune femme aux longs cheveux bleus redressa la tête, croisant mon regard. J'eus l'occasion de voir autre chose qu'un air sévère et haineux. Ses yeux étaient embués, une mine attristée sur son visage de porcelaine, alors que ses iris brillaient de milles questions. La principale étant : Pourquoi prenais-je donc sa défense ? Je n'avais jamais aimé l'injustice et même si elle était dirigée vers quelqu'un que je n'appréciais pas spécialement. Et puis au fond, j'étais persuadé que cette femme n'était pas sincèrement méchante. L'amour nous faisait parfois faire des choses insensées, et j'étais bien placé pour le savoir. J'adressais un faible sourire à ma rivale, qui eut un hoquet de surprise en déviant le regard vers la gauche. Son ébranlable carapace semblait se fendre de tous les côtés et à présent elle était plus semblable à un chaton qu'à une lionne. Je continuais mon monologue sachant pertinemment que les trois autres m'écoutaient d'une oreille attentive.

\- Nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour te faire la morale, _dis-je en continuant de la fixer d'un regard tendre._ Je voulais juste que tu saches que tu faisais fausse route depuis le début et qu'en aucun cas je n'ai… enfin je n'ai rien à voir avec ce machin _, dis-je en souriant pointant un doigt accusateur vers Tora._

Le concerné poussa un grognement à son surnom peu amical alors qu'Inori leva à nouveau la tête vers moi. Ses yeux azur, aux reflets violacés, encrés dans les miens me firent frémir alors que je voyais sans peine sa lèvre inférieure tremblée. Croyait-elle en mes paroles ? Ces tremblements étaient-ils dû à une quelconque frustration ? À de la colère ? Ou tout simplement un sentiment de tristesse ? Elle lança un regard discret vers Tora, sans que le concerné ne la remarque et ses joues blanches prirent une légère teinte rougeâtre alors que le coin de ses lèvres se redressa en un sourire rassuré. Je fus la seule à le voir d'ailleurs, car quelques secondes plus tard, ses cheveux recouvrirent la totalité de son visage alors qu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler d'une voix claire et cristalline.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire ? _répliqua-t-elle d'une voix forte et froide et pourtant aucun de nous trois ne croyait une seule de ses paroles._

Inori ne tarda pas à se redresser d'une manière plutôt brusque mais ma foi plutôt élégante. Elle épousseta sa robe, remettant les plis en place et nous fixa tour à tour. Son visage était redevenu impassible et personne n'aurait cru que ses yeux étaient embués, i peine dix minutes. Elle nous gratifia de son sourire hautain habituel, bien que je discerne une véritable once de bonheur derrière ce rictus. Elle repoussa ses cheveux en arrière, d'un geste précis et théâtral. Elle fit claquer sa langue d'un air irrité, qui contrastait son sourire épanoui.

\- Mon très cher Takumi, je vais surement te briser le cœur en t'annonçant cela, mais après mûre réflexion, je pense mériter bien mieux, _annonça-t-elle d'une voix sérieuse et pleine de soi-disant remords, on aurait presque eu l'impression d'entendre la femme présentant la météo du soir._

La princesse de porcelaine avança dans le salon, le visage toujours rivé vers nous, comme si nous étions les spectateurs d'une pièce de théâtre dramatique. Elle ferma ses grands yeux azur, avant de fixer à nouveau son fiancé d'un air féroce et autoritaire, ou bien devait-on à présent le nommé ex-fiancé ?

\- Je dirais bien entendu à ton père que j'ai moi-même pris l'initiative de mettre fin à nos fiançailles. Après tout, j'ai de plus gros poissons à flairer, _dit-elle d'un demi sourire._

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cette nouvelle m'attriste ma chère, _ironisa Takumi d'une voix faussement peinée._

La jeune héritière de la famille Kanachi laissa un véritable sourire étirer sa bouche pulpeuse, laissant ses yeux pétillés d'amusement pour la première fois à une blague de Takumi. Dire qu'il avait fallu que ces deux-là se quittent pour qu'ils puissent enfin s'entendre. J'avais bien compris que dans un sens, Inori retirait une grosse épine du pied de Takumi en prenant la responsabilité de cette rupture. Le problème n'était qu'à moitié résolu de notre côté enfin de compte. La pire barrière entre nous deux restait encore et toujours monsieur Wheeler. Je soupirais intérieurement en me disant que nous n'avions en vérité, même pas avancé de quelques centimètres. Mais pour l'instant, nous pourrions peut-être nous contenter de cette toute petite victoire.

Inori salua ses interlocuteurs d'une courbette polie, digne de la jeune fille de bonne famille qu'elle était. Elle tourna des talons, leur lançant un salut bref de la main le dos tourné, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

\- Vous m'excuserez, j'ai plusieurs coups de fils à passer. Adieu mon Taku, _minauda-t-elle en rigolant, disparaissant complétement dans le couloir._

Ce petit surnom, cette légère pique ne m'irrita pas le moins du monde, ni Takumi d'ailleurs. Cette plaisanterie avait pour but de mettre un point à cette courte histoire, sans amertumes. J'entendis Takumi murmurer un simple Adieu la chieuse. Je lançais un regard à Tora qui semblait avoir pris le rôle d'un simple spectateur. J'encrais mes pupilles clairs dans les siennes, essayant de lui faire passer un message silencieux. Il cligna des paupières plusieurs fois, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre. Je soupirais, faisait glisser mes iris vers la destination que la jeune fille venait d'emprunter. Il va finir par se bouger le cul ou il lui faut un carton d'invitation ?! Il soupira d'un air lassé, avant de se lever les mains fourrées au fond de ses poches, trainant des pieds jusqu'au couloir, quittant la pièce sans même nous lancer une parole, ou un regard. Le claquement brutal de la porte nous indiqua que nos deux invités venaient de quitter l'appartement. Le silence fut plutôt appréciable après toute cette agitation et j'eus enfin le loisir de mettre toutes les informations que j'avais apprises en ordre dans ma tête. Inori n'était plus un problème, mais tout n'était pas réglé pour autant. Qu'allions-nous faire pour le beau-père de Takumi maintenant ? Que devais-je faire… ? Je n'avais aucune idée et pour dire vrai, réfléchir à tout cela ne faisait qu'augmenter la boule de nerfs qui se formait au creux de mon estomac.

Je n'eus pas le temps de me préoccuper de quoique ce soit d'autre, car Takumi venait de m'agripper par la taille, bloquant mon dos contre son torse, alors qu'il humait pleinement l'odeur de mes cheveux. Il posa sa joue contre mon crâne, se pelotonnant tel un chaton contre moi.

\- Enfin seuls… _murmura-t-il accentuant la pression de ses bras autour de ma taille._

Il savait toujours comment me changer les idées cet idiot… Je posais mes mains sur les siennes, laissant mon corps aller contre le sien, appréciant cette douce chaleur qui s'infiltrait par tous les pores de ma peau. Installée ainsi contre lui, appréciant ces petites choses de la vie, je me disais qu'après tout, peu importe ce qui pouvait nous attendre, j'étais prête à les affronter. Je fis volte-face, me lovant contre son torse. Je redressais mon visage, approchant mes lèvres des siennes, avant de lui voler un tendre baiser. Je sentis ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire face à mon audace et il m'enserra davantage dans ses bras, approfondissant le baiser avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

Ainsi blottie dans notre bulle à nous, mon esprit clamait à nouveau haut et fort, que peu importe le reste cet homme était mien et je ne laisserais personne me le retirer.


	23. Chapter 22

{ **PV Misaki** }

Les choses prirent une tournure tout à fait différente, sans pour autant être déstabilisantes. Takumi ne m'avait guère laissé le choix pour venir vivre à nouveau avec lui. Il m'avait carrément agrippé dès la première journée, sans me laisser l'occasion de retourner chez Sakura. Et pour dire vrai, je n'avais aucune envie d'aller ailleurs. Ce fut donc d'un commun accord, que je ramenais à nouveau mes affaires chez lui. À une différence près, la pièce dans laquelle j'avais autrefois dormi n'était plus vraiment ma chambre… Enfin… Je ne vais pas vous faire un dessin tout de même. Cet idiot d'extraterrestre refusait même de me laisser pour dormir. Ce fut donc ainsi que les premières nuits et toutes les suivantes aussi, se déroulaient dans son propre lit… Enfin, le notre au final. Mais bref ! Il m'avait d'ailleurs fait une réflexion assez pertinente : est-ce que j'allais continuer à travailler au maid latte ? Je n'avais plus de dettes à rembourser depuis la saisie de la maison parentale et j'avais même réussit à mettre quelques sous de côté alors que je partais en vacances pour voir ma mère et ma sœur. Une vraie première ! Je n'avais jamais réussi à avoir une somme pareille sur mon compte… C'était à se demander ce que je pourrais en faire. J'avais voulu payer ma part de loyer avec Takumi, mais il avait simplement ignoré ma question en souriant, me faisant bien comprendre qu'il était hors de question que je participe à quoi que ce soit niveau finance. Je ne pus que soupirer, en laissant tomber. Je savais pertinemment que partir sur ce genre de conversation avec lui était peine perdue. Est-ce que je laissais tomber pour autant ? C'était mal me connaitre. Le lendemain même, j'étais sortie faire des courses, remplissant le frigo de quelques vivres qui m'étaient indispensable, et achetant quelques ustensiles féminins. Si cet appartement devenait aussi le mien, il fallait bien que je pose mes marques par ci par là. Takumi avait grogner en rentrant, mais en voyant quelques petits détails en place, tel que ma brosse à dents à côté de la sienne ou le nouvel ensemble de linge de bain que je m'étais acheté près du sien, le sourire lui revint rapidement. Pour dire vrai, concernant le maid latte, je préférerais continuer. Ce n'était plus une question d'argent mais d'affinité. J'appréciais réellement de travailler là-bas et puis mes collègues et ma patronne me manquerait vraiment. Pour l'instant, j'avais donc décider de continuer, en tout cas jusqu'à ce que mes études me le permettent. Et puis, je pourrais continuer à mettre de côté pour les études supérieures qui me trottaient dans la tête depuis quelque temps. Le temps passait inexorablement et je me réjouissais d'imaginer un avenir avec celui que j'aimais plus que tout. Un futur heureux et réalisable, sans frontière, sans chaines, rien que lui et moi…

{ **PV Takumi** }

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis ma rupture avec mon ex-fiancée. J'avais pensé que mon beau père m'aurait rapatrié immédiatement au pays afin de me trouver un nouveau boulet, mais rien. Il m'avait simplement fait parvenir un message par un domestique, disant que tout était sous contrôle. C'est ça vieux schnock, rêve toujours. J'avais décidé que quoiqu'il fasse ou dise, je ne bougerais plus d'ici. Et pour son héritage, dont il me baratinait tant les oreilles, il pouvait bien se le mettre où je pensais. Je n'en avais pas eu une miette depuis des lustres, je n'étais certainement pas prêt à ramper à ses pieds pour ça maintenant.

Je frottais mes yeux embrumés par le sommeil, finissant par repousser les mèches rebelles devant mes yeux vers l'arrière. Je décrochais un bâillement sonore, avant de glisser mon regard vers Misaki. Elle dormait encore paisiblement, son bras avait glissé le long de mon torse quand je m'étais redressé pour m'assoir sur le lit. Elle grommela en se rapprochant de moi, entourant mon bassin de ses deux bras, posant sa tête sur ma cuisse. En temps normal, je n'aurais pas résisté à ce tentant appel à la paresse, surtout un dimanche matin. Mais je savais que ce rendez-vous était important et je n'avais pas intérêt à le louper, surtout que c'était moi qui l'avait demandé. Je soupirais de plus belle, essayant de délier les bras de ma compagne sans la réveiller, ce qui fut peine perdue. Misaki avait toujours eu un sommeil léger. Elle ouvrit les yeux difficilement, battant des paupières tel un papillon en plein envol et parla d'une voix roque et endormie.

\- Takumi…. ? _demanda-t-elle d'une voix basse en grommelant._

\- Désolée ma belle, rendors-toi, _dis-je en retirant ses bras de mon bassin, alors que je me tournais pour sortir difficilement les jambes du lit._

Punaise, l'hiver commençait vraiment à faire son effet. Le froid mordait la peau de mes jambes et je dus lutter à nouveau pour ne pas me replonger dans les draps chauds et les bras accueillants de ma dulcinée. Misaki tendit son bras vers moi, caressant l'arrière de mon dos pour se faire remarquer.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? _marmonna-t-elle alors que ses yeux peinaient à rester ouverts._

\- J'ai un rendez-vous important… _expliquais-je en me motivant moralement à y aller._

Je me retournais vers Misaki qui semblait sur le point de me répondre à nouveau, lui volant un baiser furtif. Les paroles moururent alors sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle me fixa simplement d'un air interrogatif. Je lui répondis par un sourire rassurant, déposant un nouveau baiser, cette fois-ci sur son épaule dénudée, la faisant frissonner.

\- Je serais de retour avant midi, _dis-je en remontant les draps sur Misaki qui me répondit par un simplement marmonnement._

Je déposais un nouveau baiser sur son front, m'habillant rapidement sortant de la chambre à pas de loup alors que le soleil n'avait pas encore montré le bout de son nez.

J'avais exceptionnellement accepté un chauffeur pour cette fois. Les deux heures de trajets qui me séparait de mon rendez-vous seraient bien trop longues si je devais les faire en transports en commun. Déjà que le faire un dimanche ne m'enchantait guère, si je devais en plus y perdre la journée, j'aurais de quoi hurler. Je regardais le trajet sans dire un mot, alors que le soleil se levait enfin dévoilant les paysages froids en ces derniers jours de novembre. L'hiver rude et blanc habituel ne tarderait pas à montrer le bout de son nez. Pour mon plus grand déplaisir… Je ne supportais pas le froid… Je poussais un soupire las, essayant simplement de me concentrer sur les musiques aléatoires qui passaient à la radio. Les deux heures de trajet me paraitraient certainement interminables.

Les roues de la voiture crissèrent sur l'allée de la villa familiale, avant de s'arrêter complètement devant les escaliers donnant sur les portes principales. Je n'attendis pas le chauffeur pour sortir de la voiture, me dirigeant vers l'énorme villa, remerciant vivement le chauffeur, lui demandant d'attendre mon retour. Il se courba en avant, sans piper mot, alors que j'ouvrais les lourdes portes de la demeure le cœur battant. Cette maison n'avait pas changé et les domestiques semblaient identiques à ceux de mon enfance. C'était pourtant impossible, personne n'était hors du temps. J'avançais d'un pas décidé alors que certaines femmes en costume de soubrette se courbaient à ma vue, chuchotant entre elles. J'entendais entre autres des timides "jeune maître" qui me donna des sueurs froides. Que ce soit dans la demeure de Wheeler ou dans celle-ci, je n'avais jamais aspiré à ce titre. Je continuais mon trajet dans ces couloirs interminables avant d'arriver à destination devant cette lourde porte en bois. Petit, elle m'avait semblé infranchissable, comme coulée dans du béton et je l'avais très peu de fois franchie. J'avais par ailleurs, peu de fois vu la personne qui se trouvait derrière. Mais malgré cela, nous étions liées, qu'on le veuille ou non. Je toquais à la porte, avant d'entendre une voix forte et grave me prier d'entrer. Je n'attendis pas une deuxième invitation avant de pénétrer dans la pièce, refermant la porte derrière moi. Un vieil homme au cheveux argentés était assis à son bureau, les traits tirés par la vieillesse et la fatigue. Ses yeux clairs se tournèrent vers moi et je ne vis pas cet air sévère qu'il me lançait étant petit. Au contraire, j'eus l'impression de voir ses pupilles s'étirer, une lueur vive s'éclairer, alors qu'il me fixait. Il se reprit rapidement et m'invita à m'assoir face à lui, d'une requête silencieuse.

Je me laissais le loisir d'examiner cet homme qui j'avais vu si peu de fois dans ma vie et pourtant son changement physique radical me choqua comme si je le connaissais par cœur. Son visage semblait s'être éteint et ses yeux étaient dénués de cette lueur victorieuse qu'il arborait encore une dizaine d'années en arrière. Son corps avait d'ailleurs grandement maigri, le rendant d'une fragilité saisissante, comme si la faucheuse se tenait prête à l'emporter lui aussi d'un instant à l'autre. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment dire que j'étais extrêmement attaché à cette personne, mais le voir dans cet état me mis extrêmement mal à l'aise, voire triste pour dire vrai.

\- **Takumi** , _clama-t-il d'une voix faiblarde comme pour m'inciter à expliquer la raison de ma venue._

\- Grand-père… veuillez excuser ma soudaine requête à vous voir, _m'excusais-je plus par formalité que par réel besoin._

\- **Que veux-tu donc ?** _grogna-t-il maussade et là j'eus l'impression de revoir l'homme qui m'avait accueilli quelques années auparavant._ __ **Ton nouveau titre ne te suffit donc pas ?**

Je haussais un sourcil perplexe face à cette pique venant de l'homme qui m'avait accueilli enfant. Décelais-je dans sa voix une pointe de colère ? Et puis, mon nouveau titre ? Que voulait-il dire par là ? Parlait-il du nom des Wheeler que j'avais acquis, enfin… acquérir est un grand mot. Je n'avais pas vraiment eu le choix après tout. Je vis mon aïeul me lancer un regard dur, alors que sa main rugueuse se refermait sur son poing, laissant apercevoir ses veines saillantes déjà bien marquées par la vieillesse. Je savais qu'il n'avait jamais apprécier mon beau père, pour lui cet homme était responsable de la mort de ma mère biologique, Patricia.

{ **PV Narratrice** }

Patricia était le seul enfant de la famille Usui, la seule famille qui restait à ce vieil homme après la mort subite de son épouse, alors que Patricia n'était qu'une enfant. En mariant sa fille à un homme puissant, il pensait subvenir au besoin de sa descendance, l'épargnant d'une vie vide et difficile. Je savais que ma mère avait accepté ce mariage d'intérêt sans opposer de résistance, qu'elle avait joué au petite femme modèle pendant plusieurs années, avant de rencontrer mon géniteur, un simple majordome de la maison de son père. Patricia était une femme pleine de vie, bien plus jeune que son mari et surtout elle aspirait à une relation emplie de sentiments et d'affection que son époux ne lui apportait pas. Elle avait caché son attirance pour cet homme du bas peuple, essayant de se persuader que cela ne lui apporterait rien de positif. Mais les absences répétées de son conjoint n'aidaient pas à faire disparaitre ce sentiment de solitude qui la rongeait et cette angoisse d'être incomplète. Elle se refugiait donc dans la demeure de son enfance, prétextant vouloir passer du temps avec son géniteur, croisant inévitablement celui dont son cœur se mourrait. Yuu était une personne talentueuse, avec un sens de l'humour quelque peu déplacé, mais c'était une personne droite et pleine de sentiments. Le maître de la maison remarqua bien évidement la proximité de son majordome et de sa fille, mais il ne fit rien. Cela faisait des lustres qu'il n'avait pas vu un véritable sourire sur les lèvres de son enfant, et puis pour dire vrai. Il n'avait que faire de son beau-fils, cet homme répugnant qui avait fait un enfant dans le dos de sa fille, prétextant qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix vu que Patricia n'arrivait toujours pas à tomber enceinte malgré leurs nombreuses tentatives.

Le destin fait parfois bien les choses, ou peut-être pas… Car depuis la naissance de son premier enfant, Mr Wheeler n'avait plus sollicité sa femme. Après tout, elle avait été incapable de faire la seule tâche qui lui avait été confiée, : lui donner un descendant, elle ne lui servait donc plus à rien. Mais cet homme était amer et au lieu de lui rendre sa liberté, il l'avait gardé jalousement près de lui, forçant la jeune femme à s'occuper de son nouveau-né. Après tout, Patricia était la plus belle fleur de toute l'Angleterre et partout, tous les hommes du pays rêvaient de l'avoir à leur côté. Les mois passaient alors qu'elle continuait sa relation secrète avec son amant, prenant soin du bambin de son mari qui alimentait son envie de créer sa propre famille. Et le temps exauça son souhait, créant en elle ce petit être qu'elle rêvait tant d'avoir. Sa grossesse ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de son mari, qui hurla de rage face à cette trahison, forçant sa femme à abandonner cet enfant. Mais Patricia se défendit bec et ongles, se refugiant dans une maison familiale de son père, afin de donner naissance à ce petit être blondinet, son petit rayon de soleil. La jeune femme n'eut pas l'opportunité de profiter longuement de son fils, son accouchement l'avait épuisé, la bataille féroce avec son mari l'avait énormément affaibli, sans parler du stress et de la disparition soudaine de son amant. Mr Wheeler l'avait découvert… elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer… Pendant le travail, malgré l'envie de vivre près de son fils, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne survivrait pas. Elle pria les domestiques de sauver son fils, son précieux enfant, le fruit de son amour sincère. Les cris du petit Takumi emplissait la pièce alors que Patricia peinait à reprendre son souffle. L'accouchement avait été long et douloureux, de plus la jeune femme avait perdu une quantité incroyable de sang, elle faisait une hémorragie interne. Elle laissa les larmes coulées sur ses joues, alors que la domestique posait le bambin sur sa poitrine. Le bébé attrapa le doigt de sa mère, serrant fortement celui-ci dans son petit poing alors que ces pleurs cessaient, laissant entrevoir ses beaux yeux clairs. Patricia sourit tendrement à son enfant, alors qu'elle murmurait ses dernières paroles, d'une voix fatiguée. Avant de fermer définitivement les yeux, laissant son beau sourire se mourir sur son visage.

 _"Mon beau petit Takumi…"_

L'enfant fut délaissé par Mr Wheeler, ne voulant même plus entendre parler de sa défunte femme. Takumi fut donc élevé par son grand-père maternel, qui repartit au Japon lieu qu'il chérissait, pour y élever cet enfant. Il fut un précepteur plutôt froid et distant. La mort de sa fille était encore vive dans sa mémoire et le bambin qui grandissait de jour en jour ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à sa tendre fille. Mais il savait que cet enfant était important pour elle et malgré son caractère bougon, il s'occupa de cet être du mieux qu'il put.

Richard, le maître de maison, fixa son petit fils sans dire un mot, agacé que cet enfant revienne vers lui après tout cela. Il était quelque peu blessé par cette histoire, malgré le fait qu'il ne l'ait jamais vraiment montré, il aimait sincèrement son petit fils et le voir partir auprès de cet homme ignoble et sans scrupule après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, lui avait fait très mal. Il était loin de se douter la crainte qu'imposait cet homme à Takumi, tout comme il l'avait imposé à sa fille.

Le visage de Takumi se raidit quelque peu à ses paroles, et Richard vit encore les anciennes mimiques de son enfant. Patricia avait toujours été très sûre d'elle, peut-être trop, et quand elle perdait confiance, le même tic était visible sur son visage. Elle n'était pas sa mère pour rien…

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu de ce titre… _marmonna Takumi d'un air plus irrité qu'il ne l'aurait voulu._

Richard se détendit, sachant pertinemment que son petit fils était sérieux. Son visage était bien trop grave pour qu'il se moque de lui. Il avait tendance à laisser courir un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres quand il plaisantait… encore une manie de sa mère. Il pria son petit fils de continuer son récit, après tout, il avait peut-être été rapide en besogne. Il ne connaissait aucun détail à cette histoire. Il n'avait pas voulu savoir en vérité. Takumi lui expliqua, la mort de Gerald, le fils légitime de Mr Wheeler et pourquoi après presque vingt ans de rejet, cet homme exécrable revenait lui retirer son unique descendant. Takumi n'avait jamais voulu rejoindre son beau-père, mais il avait été pris dans les mailles du filet avant même d'avoir vu venir quoique ce soit. Et puis, Richard se doutait qu'il devait le faire chanter d'une manière ou d'une autre… Cet homme fonctionnait comme ça. Il était bien le meurtrier de l'amant de sa fille… Venant de lui, plus rien ne pouvait l'étonner.

Takumi continua d'ouvrir son cœur à son grand-père, expliquant toute l'histoire dans les moindres détails. Il parla longuement de Misaki, cette femme si vive et adorable qu'il aimait plus que tout. Et à nouveau, le vieil homme vit en lui sa fille. Il avait lui aussi trouver l'amour, le vrai… en dehors de la hiérarchie et des faux semblants. L'homme sentit son cœur empli d'un sentiment nouveau, il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de son petit fils et tout cela le comblait au plus haut point. Après un long monologue, Takumi posa une question qui lui brulait les lèvres. Il était prêt à le faire, prêt à mettre en marche son plan, qui il l'espérait fonctionnerait correctement.

\- Je voudrais vous demander grand-père… Puis-je redevenir un Usui … ?

Il ancra ses yeux verts dans les pupilles dorées de son aïeul en attendant sa réponse. Le vieil homme rouvrit son poing fermé, s'adossant plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

\- **Il n'en a jamais été autrement,** _clama le vieil homme un furtif sourire aux lèvres._

Le sourire radieux de Takumi éblouit son aïeul, alors qu'il lisait toute la gratitude du jeune homme dans ses yeux. La situation était gênante pour Richard, mais il appréciait tout de même ce cocon confortable et heureux dans lequel ils s'étaient enveloppés.

\- **J'espère que mon nom et ma maigre influence pourront te protéger mon enfant… Toi et ta promise.**

C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer. Que cet amour ne les détruise pas comme sa fille autrefois. Takumi remercia son grand père chaleureusement, avant de quitter la pièce, promettant au vieil homme de revenir rapidement pour lui présenter Misaki. Richard ne répondit rien à son engouement, se disant simplement pour lui-même, qu'il aimerait être encore là, quand son fils de cœur prendrait cette voie qui semblait lui tenir tant à cœur. Il l'espérait vraiment…


	24. Epilogue

{ **PV Takumi** }

J'étouffais un léger bâillement sans vraiment prendre soin de la cacher, me dirigeant automatiquement vers la cafetière qui semblait m'appeler. Je fis couler un double expresso dans une tasse en porcelaine fine la retirant de sous l'écoulement sans attendre la fin du cycle. Heureusement pour moi, j'étais arrivé bien avant les autre dans la salle de réunion, sinon j'étais encore bon pour me faire tirer les oreilles par la responsable de la salle. Quoique… s'il avait prétexter une réunion à la hâte pour la dernière heure de cours, je doute que les autres membres en fassent aussi partis. Ce n'était pas dans ces habitudes… Et à vrai dire, j'étais presque certain de la raison de notre présence ici. Nous devions tous planifier… Cela m'avait rongé une bonne partie de la nuit, d'où mon air de zombie. J'apportais la tasse fraiche à mes lèvres, savourant le liquide brulant qui coulait le long de ma gorge, me réveillant quelque peu. Je m'assis sur l'un des sofas de la salle, attendant l'arrivée des autres membres du comité.

Vous ne comprenez pas un traitre mot de ce que je raconte ? Cela vous semble étrange ? Et bien pour tous vous dire, j'ai moi-même un peu de mal à me rendre compte de comment sont devenues les choses. En parlant de comité, je veux bien entendu nommer le comité des représentants des classes du lycée Miyabigaoka. Oui, je parle bien de ce lycée de riches où on m'avait forcé à aller. J'y suis resté de mon plein gré, participant même à la vie active de l'école, décrochant un prestigieux poste au sein même de ce comité, au côté de ce bon vieux Tora. Un problème avec Misaki ? Aucunement ! J'avais simplement fait en sorte de ne pas plus énerver mon beau père. Et puis pour une année, j'allais bien tenir. Surtout que maintenant, après les cours nous passions tous notre temps ensemble, dans notre appartement, pour mon plus grand plaisir. J'acceptais ces petits compromis pour plusieurs raisons, d'un, évoqué juste avant, mon beau père, de deux : la plus importante, c'était surtout car je ne pouvais me priver de mes deux meilleurs atouts. Je ne voulais pas mettre en péril mon plan si minutieusement étudié. De plus, ces nouvelles actions semblaient adoucir le grand Wheeler, c'était peut-être ma chance de mettre en place les rouages, sans qu'il se doute que tous ceci allait lui exploser à la figure.

Je passais une main hâtivement dans mes cheveux, me redressant du sofa, pour me faire couler un autre café. J'allais devoir consommer un peu plus de caféine si je voulais que mon cerveau fonctionne correctement. Au même moment où je retirais à nouveau la tasse bien trop rapidement de la cafetière, un petit bruit de talon m'indiqua la présence de quelqu'un d'autre. D'une jeune femme, qui je l'imaginais arborait un énorme sourire aux lèvres, les bras croisés derrière son dos alors qu'elle me parlait d'une voix enjouée et amusé. J'avais passé assez de temps à ses côtés pour la connaitre maintenant. Je ne pris même pas la peine de me retourner pour la saluer. Cela ne l'offusquait pas pour autant, elle aussi commençait à bien me connaitre.

\- J'en connais un qui n'a pas peur des jeux dangereux, _dit-elle d'une voix fluette alors qu'elle s'avança vers moi, encrant ses yeux bleu violacé sur la tasse en porcelaine_. _Elle porta une main à ses lèvres mimant un faux air outré._ Et en plus, tu n'utilises pas la soucoupe ? Je pense dire quelques mots à tes funérailles mon très cher Taku.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à ces dires. C'était pour me taquiner, mais je savais aussi que si Kanon, la comptable du comité et la plus snob d'entre toutes les filles de cette école apparaissaient vraiment dans cette pièce, j'étais vraiment parti pour une bonne demie heure de remontrance. Après tout, je n'avais rien de l'étiquette qu'elle collait à tous les membres du comité et en plus je souillais l'art du thé et du café. Elle était très carrée avec ces règles, mais je ne pouvais lui en vouloir. C'était une vraie fille de bonne famille, très enclin à l'aristocratie et à ces manières. Pas comme mon interlocutrice, qui s'en amusait, bien qu'elle fasse semblant d'en être une. Je déposais la tasse vide à côté des autres, toutes impeccables et bien rangés. Encore un coup pour faire hurler Kanon…

\- J'espère bien que tu prononcerais quelques mots pour ton ex-fiancé, _dis-je amusé._

\- Si tu le souhaites, je jouerais même la veuve éplorée, dans une magnifique robe hyper décolletée à la limité de l'impudeur pour bien faire parler les gens en cette belle occasion.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de secouer la tête d'un air semi amusé semi découragé. Cette femme n'était clairement pas comme ma Misaki, aucune réaction à mes piques. Elle avait toujours un mot à retroqué et c'était peine perdue pour la troublée ou la faire rougir. Heureusement pour moi, je n'étais pas l'homme qui lui procurait ces sensations. Elle était comme la petite sœur hystérique et stupide que tu voudrais noyer dans la baignoire à chaque fois qu'elle ouvre la bouche… Ouais, cela designait clairement notre relation. Elle prit également un café, un macchiato au caramel, qu'elle soupoudra d'une poudre de chocolat, avant de s'affaler sur un sofa. Le président ne tarda pas à pointer le bout de son nez, fermant la porte de la salle de réunion derrière lui, me confirmant qu'on serait bien les trois seuls membres à participer à cette réunion improvisée. Il s'installa aux côtés d'Inori, pour le grand bonheur de la demoiselle. Il ouvrit quelque peu le pan de sa chemise, soupirant de plus belle alors que ses cheveux en bataille démontraient une longue et rude journée. Ce que je ne pus m'empêcher de relever.

\- Et bien président, vos groupies n'ont pas l'air de vouloir vous laisser en paix, _plaisanté-je alors qu'Inori me lançait un regard noir._

\- Ne m'en parle pas… C'est un véritable calvaire… _soupire-t-il en fermant les yeux quelques instants._

Dans quelques semaines, la troisième et dernière année de Tora et la mienne également, marquerait la fin du lycée. Pour ma part, je savais à peu près où je voulais m'orienter, pour le président, tous semblaient être déjà écrit. Mais je n'étais pas assez proche de lui pour savoir tout ça. Après tout, nous étions encore de très mauvaises connaissance quelques mois auparavant. Je me positionnais devant eux, adossé au mur sans leur adresser à nouveau la parole. Ce fut Tora qui se redressa et m'envoya un regard interrogateur.

\- Alors, prêt ? me _demanda-t-il un sourire narquois aux lèvres, sûr de lui, comme si ce plan était sien._

\- Cela fait des mois que j'attends ça, _avoué-je._ Et si vous, vous êtes prêts, tout sera mis en place demain.

Inori rit de sa voix de fausse pimbêche bien significative, avant de nous offrir un grand sourire amusé, marmonnant un simple "que la partie commence".

{ **PV Narratrice** }

Le soleil se levait lentement ce jour-ci, pourtant un certain jeune homme aux cheveux d'or se tenait déjà debout dans son salon, une tasse de café fumante en main. Il soupira pour lui-même, remémorant tous ce qu'il devait faire ou dire dans la journée. Les rouages se mettaient en marche petit à petit et dans quelques heures, il devrait réveiller sa belle pour entrer dans la danse. Pour l'instant, il essayait simplement de se persuader que tout irait bien, qu'après tout, son beau-père n'avait pas le choix. Pas avec tout le traquenard qu'ils avaient imaginé. Il serait fou de se léguer contre eux, tous en même temps. Il posa ses lèvres sur le pourtour de sa tasse, engloutissant une bonne gorgée brulante, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage. Tout serait parfait… c'était obligatoire.

Takumi ne tarda pas à réveiller Misaki, déposant un léger baiser sur sa tempe. La demoiselle marmonna quelques paroles incompréhensibles avant de battre des paupières en baillant légèrement. Elle ouvrit les yeux encore ensommeillée avant d'attribuer un faible sourire à son petit ami. Il lui avait un peu expliquer les choses hier soir. Enfin dans les grandes lignes. Elle savait qu'ils allaient tous les deux confrontés le beau-père de Takumi et que celui-ci lui parlerait de leur relation. Une relation qui impliquait un jeune homme de haut rang et une femme du bas peuple. Pas sûre que cela soit au gout de Mr Wheeler et pour dire vrai Misaki redoutait vraiment cette discussion. Mais connaissant Takumi, il devait certainement avoir une idée en tête. Effet de surprise lui avait-il dit… Elle lui en donnerait de l'effet de surprise…

Le petit déjeuner fut rapide et bref, aucun des deux tourtereaux n'avait les trippes pour manger quelques choses de conséquent. Les blagues idiotes de Takumi démontraient bien qu'il redoutait quelques peu l'instant à venir. Il voulait détendre l'atmosphère, mais c'était loin d'être concluant. Misaki lui souriait tout de même gentiment, lui prenant la main dans la voiture qui les menait à la résidence secondaire des Wheeler, leur maison de vacances au Japon. Takumi avait fait déplacer son beau-père exprès pour lui parler du futur. Après tout, il avait une bonne excuse, il était en plein dans les dernières semaines qui marquait la fin de ses années de lycée. Il ne pouvait se permettre de quitter le japon maintenant pour aller à l'encontre de son beau-père. Et puis, tous bon gentleman de la haute société sait qu'une fois les études obligatoires terminées, leur devoir était de reprendre la tête au sein de leur famille respective. Ce qui était loin d'être l'envie de Takumi, mais ça… son beau-père l'ignorait encore.

Takumi gara sa voiture à l'extérieur dans une rue adjacente à l'énorme villa de la famille. Il n'avait aucune envie de se garer à l'intérieur comme il aurait dû le faire. Moins il s'impliquait là-dedans, mieux c'était pour lui. Et puis, sa voiture certes neuve mais plutôt passe partout, n'était certainement pas en accord avec tout le luxe qui se lisait dans ce jardin. Il coupa le contact avant de lancer un regard à Misaki, qui lui répondit par un sourire encourageant, posant sa main sur la sienne, sur le levier de vitesse. Ils sortirent tout deux de la voiture, se dirigeant main dans la main vers la demeure secondaire des Wheeler.

\- Tu penses sincèrement que je devrais t'accompagner pour lui dire ? Enfin, je veux dire ce n'est pas déjà un choc en soit ? Ça ne va pas le rendre encore plus en rogne de me voir avec toi ? _demanda Misaki fixant les deux grandes portes d'entrée._

\- _Takumi haussa des épaules, pour montrer qu'il se fichait éperdument de la réaction de son non-géniteur, serrant la main de Misaki pour éviter qu'elle se dérobe._ Au moins, ça aura le mérite d'être clair comme ça, _dit-il en souriant à moitié._ Et puis… Je préfère que tu sois près de moi pour dire vrai.

En vrai, il craignait vraiment les piques de colère de son beau-père… Bien qu'il ait un plan, il savait de quoi était capable le chef de la famille Wheeler. Et au moment où il aurait entendu parler de Misaki… il aurait pu être capable du pire. Au moins, près de lui, Takumi pourrait la protéger. S'il osait lever le doigt sur elle, il ne serait plus maître de lui-même. Et pour dire vrai, tuer cet homme horrible ne le rebutait pas le moins du monde. Ce ne serait une perte pour personne, bien au contraire. Mais pour l'instant, il voulait rester maitre de ses émotions, avec les mains clean. Pour elle… pour leur avenir commun. Et surtout pour ne pas devenir comme lui, cet être abject qu'ils allaient bientôt affronter.

L'entrée dans la maison se fit plutôt silencieusement. Il n'y avait ni domestique alignée dans le grand couloir, ni majordome. Le chef de la maison avait dû faire un voyage rapide et léger. Il n'avait dû apporter que le strict minimum, ses domestiques n'y étant pas inclus. Takumi avait par ailleurs cru voir un hélicoptère sur le toit de la maison, signe qu'il était prêt à repartir juste après cette conversation. Arrivée devant le bureau de Mr Wheeler, Takumi adressa un nouveau regard tendre à Misaki, pressant légèrement sa main en signe de courage. La jeune femme déglutit silencieusement, sentant la cadence de son cœur s'accélérer. Ses mains étaient moites et par ailleurs la paume de Takumi semblait bruler la sienne. Etait-ce une bonne idée d'entrer les miens liées ? Le chef de la famille ne le prendrait-il pas comme une menace ? En tout cas, c'était ce qui envahissait ses pensées en ce moment même.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longuement que Takumi entra dans la pièce, sans même prendre le temps de toquer à la porte. Faisait-il exprès d'énerver le maitre de maison ? Le parfait blondinet resta droit et sûr de lui, alors que Misaki semblait se liquéfier au moment même où ses pieds atterrir sur le grand tapis a fourrure du bureau. Elle sentit le regard froid et dur du beau-père de Takumi la sonder, avant de s'ancrer dans les prunelles vertes de son héritier. Son rictus mauvais fit place à un semi-sourire amusé, qui fit droit dans le dos de Misaki. Cela ne présageait vraiment rien de bon. Mais Takumi restait stoïque et immobile. Mr Wheeler s'assit sur sono fauteuil, jugeant toujours son successeur du regard. Il alluma un cigare d'un geste nonchalant, comme si tout ceci n'avait rien d'anormal.

\- **Et bien mon fils,** _dit-il d'une voix morne et glaciale. Takumi frissonna d'ailleurs au mot fils qui eut le don de l'énerver._ **Pour quelle raison si importante m'as-tu fait déplacer en urgence,** _cracha-t-il en faisant glisser son regard sur les mains liées des deux tourtereaux._

\- _Bien que son regard mauvais essayât bien de le faire lâcher prise, Takumi resserra son emprise sur la main de Misaki. Comme un naufrage sur une bouée de secours. Il prit le temps de répondre d'une voix claire et limpide, dénuée d'un quelconque sentiment négatif._ Je suis venu vous faire part de ma future promise.

\- **Plait-il ?** _marmonna le maitre de maison, avant de hurler de rire. Un rire exagéré et cynique._

Il regarda à nouveau son successeur qui n'avait pas ciller à sa réaction et perdit son sourire amusé, laissant apercevoir un regard irrité. Il venait de comprendre que Takumi était sérieux et ce n'était pas une requête qu'il lui avait fait, mais une information concrète. L'homme aux cheveux noir jais, jeta un nouveau regard sur Misaki, la balayant du regard comme le ferait un homme sans cœur sur un animal chétif et mourant. Il pouffa, écrasant rageusement son cigare à peine entamé sur le beau bureau en acajou.

\- **C'est une plaisanterie,** _hurla Mr Wheeler, faisant reculer Misaki de quelques centimètres. Cet homme n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec les jeunes hommes qu'elle matait au lycée. Cet homme là pourrait, s'il le voulait, la tuer d'un claquement de doigt. Ce fut la main de Takumi qui l'empêcha de s'échapper plus loin._ **Tu ne comptes tout de même pas faire entrer une simple citoyenne dans notre prestigieuse famille ?!**

Pour dire vrai, ce n'était pas une question, c'était un ordre. Mr Wheeler défiait Takumi de lui répondre. Il savait pertinemment qu'en temps normal, personne n'aurait oser rétorquer quoique ce soit. Et bien, c'était mal connaitre Takumi. Le blondinet continua de fixer son beau-père sans laisser paraitre quoique ce soit sur son visage, à part un mince sourire qui sembla par ailleurs irrité Mr Wheeler au plus haut point. Il n'avait certes pas répondu verbalement, mais il avait fait pire : il s'était moqué de lui ouvertement. Il continuait de garder sa main dans celle de Misaki et ce sourire… c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase pour le chef de famille. Il grogna de plus belle, parlant d'une voix beaucoup moins amusée, toute cette histoire l'avait grandement énervé.

\- **Qui est-elle pour que tu es le culot de me la présenter ?** _cracha-t-il jetant un nouveau regard de dégout à Misaki._

\- C'est la femme que j'aime, tout simplement, _répondit Takumi d'un air naturel lançant un sourire amoureux vers la femme dont il parlait. Misaki sentit son cœur faire un bond face à ses mots, alors que pourtant le vieil homme continua de lui lancer un regard noir._

\- **Hors de question, je ne laisserais jamais une roturière aussi insignifiante intégrer notre famille. Si tu souhaites vraiment la garder près de toi, tu n'auras qu'à la garder en tant que domestique et amante, si ça te chante.**

Misaki sentit ses joues lui bruler le visage. Pour quel genre de personne la faisait-il passer ? Il était clairement en train de la désigner de catin, de prostituée. Elle se mordit la joue intérieurement, elle était peut-etre un peu effrayée par cet homme, mais jamais elle ne laisserait qui que ce soit l'insulter de la sorte. Elle ouvrit la bouche, sans laisser le temps à Takumi de répliquer.

\- Avoir un rang noble, ne fait pas de vous quelqu'un qui peut insulter les autres comme il le souhaite, _dit Misaki les dents serrées alors qu'elle encrait ses yeux noisette dans les iris sombres de Mr Wheeler, un regard empli de colère._

\- _Un sourire amusé se dessina à nouveau sur le visage ridé du businessman._ **Et bien la petite souris sait parler d'elle-même !**

Il se moquait clairement d'elle mais elle ne le laissa pas prendre le dessus. Elle continua de le regarder sans baisser le regard au sol. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit, que la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à nouveau d'un geste brusque. Un jeune homme aux cheveux blond platine fit son entrée, accompagné de près par son fidèle domestique de toujours. Il arborait un air décontracté et lança un regard amusé à Takumi, qui ne put que lui répondre par le même geste. Mr Wheeler sembla étonné par cette entrée subite, surtout qu'il n'avait invité personne d'autre. Qui était cet imbécile qui osait intervenir dans une conversation familiale ? Il laissa un rictus mauvais se dessiner sur son visage, alors qu'il toisait le nouvel arrivant d'un mauvais œil. Le jeune homme fit d'ailleurs volteface, se courbant respectueusement devant le chef de maison.

\- Mr Wheeler, bonjour. Veuillez me laisser me présenter. Je suis Tora Igarashi, Héritier principal de la maison mère et camarade de votre fils au Lycée Miyabigaoka. Mais ce n'est pas pour lui que je suis ici aujourd'hui, _avoua-t-il d'un air théâtral avant de se planter derrière Misaki et de lui attraper les épaules, frottant sa joue à celle de la demoiselle._ Je ouïe dire que vous insulter ma très chère et tendre Misaki Ayuzawa. Sachez que cette femme est une amie très chère de ma maison et de moi-même. Et je ne tolérais en aucun cas des commentaire inappropriés sur elle. Voyez-vous, elle est un petit peu comme ma sœur, si l'on peut dire.

Tora déblatéra tous son speech tel un acteur au grand théâtre de Paris. Mr Wheeler sembla comprendre quelque bride de sa conversation, cette femme du peuple n'était pas aussi insignifiante que cela au final. Elle avait ralliée l'une des plus grandes familles japonaises à sa cause… Le maitre de maison sembla perplexe pendant quelques instants, ces mêmes instants où Takumi lança un regard bien précis à Tora. Celui qui voulait dire "Bien joué mais maintenant bas les pattes". Le jeune héritier de la famille Igarashi sourit retirant lentement, bien trop lentement au gout de Takumi, ses mains ses frêles épaules de Misaki. La jeune femme d'ailleurs, était complément perdue. Que venait faire Tora ici ? Et puis… amie très chère de la famille Igarashi ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces foutaises ? Mais elle était loin de savoir ce qu'il l'attendait encore comme surprises.

Inori ne tarda pas à passer également le pas de la porte. Elle entra dans la pièce tel une fleur qui éclot et tous les yeux furent braqués sur elle. Elle avança doucement, élégamment vers le maître de maison. Elle passa une main dans ses longs cheveux lilas, repoussant les mèches rebelles derrière sa fine oreille. Elle parla de sa voix charmeuse et suave, la digne voix de l'idéale fille de bonne famille.

\- Pour ma part, très cher Mr Wheeler. Vous me connaissez, je suis une femme de parole et je ne peux qu'accorder mon soutien à cette charmante demoiselle. Après tout, je l'ai côtoyée pendant plusieurs mois et sachez que la famille Kanachi soutient également qu'elle est digne d'être une femme de haut rang. Surtout que si elle se marie avec votre fils, pour ma part je ne la verrais plus tourner autour de mon Tora, _dit-elle en riant, comme si tous ceci n'était qu'une simple petite boutade innocente._

Les trois autres savaient pertinemment qu'il n'en était absolument pas le cas. Tora soupira, alors qu'un léger sourire se dessinait sur son visage et Takumi ne put s'empêcher de pouffer à la phrase d'Inori. Cette fille était une peste, mais elle avait quant même jouer le jeu. Et de plus, son charme semblait clairement jouer amplement en leur faveur. Mr Wheeler était dubitatif, les yeux grands ouverts alors qu'il essayait d'assimiler tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Les deux plus grandes maisons Japonaises était pour cette femme… Cette femme qui pourtant n'avait rien de spéciale…

Un homme s'avança vers son maître, le bras droit de Mr Wheeler. Personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué d'ailleurs, tant il était caché en arrière dans la pénombre. Il se pencha vers son patron, murmurant quelques paroles qui firent écarquiller les yeux de l'homme pourtant si imperturbable. Les quatre autres semblèrent tendre l'oreille, curieux de savoir ce qu'ils se disaient. Les simples mots qu'ils réussirent à entendre furent : "Autre maison, importante, fille, héritière". Mais cela ne semblait avoir ni queue ni tête. L'homme reprit sa place initiale, sa tablette contre son torse, laissant les ténèbres l'engloutirent à nouveau. Me Wheeler, lui, sembla décrypter tous cela. Il marmonna pour lui-même avant de secouer la tête d'un air décider, irrité. Il frappa du poing sur la table, faisant en sorte que le majordome de Tora porte sa main à la poche intérieure de sa veste. Geste qui fut rapidement interrompu par son propre maitre. Tous toisaient le vieil homme du regard, attendant qu'il formule enfin une réponse orale.

\- **Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait pour vous léguer contre moi, mais sachez que moi vivant. Jamais quelque de la famille Wheeler n'épousera une roturière, même si celle-ci était bénit par la reine d'Angleterre elle-même.**

Il rugit d'une voix grave et décidée. Tora et Takumi se lancèrent un regard avant de secouer la tête négativement. Leur plan pourtant si parfait ne fonctionnait pas… Que faire à présent ? Pour dire vrai, Takumi avait prévu cela. Et espérait secrètement que son beau-père refuse. Il allait faire d'une pierre deux coups avec son plan B. Il lâcha la main de Misaki, qui le regarda d'un air apeuré, avant de sortir de la poche intérieure de son manteau, une lettre soigneusement pliée. Il déplia le papier, qu'il déposa sur le bureau, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

\- Et bien, puis-ce que c'est ainsi, Mr Wheeler, je vous informe que c'est moi qui quitte cette famille !

Cette information sembla tombée des nues. Et même Mr Wheeler ne semblait pas avoir anticiper cette réponse.

\- **Tu ne peux pas…** _souffla le maître de maison, lisant les premières pages de ce qui semblait être un acte de naissance._

\- Et bien si ! _ajouta Takumi d'un sourire amusé._ Comme vous pouvez le constater sur mon acte de naissance, vous n'avez jamais reconnu une quelconque paternité, vous n'avez d'ailleurs jamais voulu avoir un seul lien avec moi.

\- **Mais ! Ta mère était belle et bien une Wheeler, tu as mon nom !** _hurla l'homme en continuant de lire les minuscules lignes sur le papier blanc._

\- Ma mère était déjà morte à la rédaction de cet acte. Il me fallait un tuteur et comme vous pouvez le lire, ce tuteur est mon grand père maternel, la famille Usui. C'est vous qui avez rejeter un bambin de quelques jours à peine ! Je n'ai rien à voir légalement avec vous. En soit, je ne vous appartiens aucunement.

Le grand Wheeler tombait de son piédestal. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir… Et c'était un grand coup de poignard que Takumi lui mettait. Il avait les mains liées… Légalement, il ne pouvait rien faire… Tora sembla comprendre la situation et un énorme sourire se dicina sur son visage. Son ancien rival était vraiment fort, il devait l'avouer. Il posa une main sur le dos de Takumi le félicitant silencieusement avant de tirer une nouvelle fleche au gibier qui pourtant gisait déjà au sol.

\- Sache Usui, que la famille Igarashi se fera une joie de t'aider en tant que nouvelle union disons amicale, _dit-il d'un sourire amusé._

\- _Inori sembla d'ailleurs bien s'amuser également, car elle empoigna le bras de Takumi avant de parler d'une voix enfantine et joueuse._ Et pour ce qui est de la famille Kanachi, mon père ne peut rien me refuser.

Me Wheeler bouillait de rage. Il était en train de tout perdre… son héritier, les liaisons aristocratiques qui le liait au japon, une bonne partie de sa renommée… Et malgré cela, il ne pouvait rien dire… Il sera les poings de colère, parlant d'une voix grave et tremblante de colère.

\- **Sortez d'ici immédiatement.**

Aucun de ses invités ne se fit prier pour sortir.

•°¯°•..•°¯°•..•° •°¯°•..•°¯°•..•° •°¯°•..•°¯°•

Une jeune femme aux cheveux courts sortit de sa voiture, le téléphone collé à l'oreille. Elle parlait à son interlocuteur d'un anglais parfait, avec un très léger accent japonais, qui ne partirait certainement jamais. Elle ferma la porte de sa voiture de son pied, essayant de maintenir avec difficulté l'énorme paquet qu'elle gardait en équilibre dans les mains. Elle bloquait son téléphone de son épaule gauche, répondant distraitement au concerné.

\- Oui, je comprends. Mais note bien que je suis en week-end à partir de tout de suite. Que personne ne me dérange Thomas. J'aimerais fêter l'anniversaire de ma fille ainée comme il se doit. Je ne suis pas la seule avocate du pays tout de même, _dit-elle en plaisantant._

\- **Peut-etre pas la seule, mais la plus douée madame.**

\- Les éloges ne changeront n'y changeront rien, jeune homme, _rit-elle._

\- **Passer une bonne soirée madame Usui. Bonjour à monsieur et aux enfants.**

\- Thomas, _grogna-t-elle,_ je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Misaki. Mais Je passerais le message, merci. A bientôt.

Elle termina son appel, rangeant son téléphone portable dans son sac à main. Avant de se diriger dans l'allée de sa petite maison. Ils avaient largement les moyens d'avoir un grand manoir ou une villa. Mais ils étaient vaccinés de tout ces démonstrations de richesse pour dire vrai. Ils ne souhaitaient d'une chose, une maison confortable et chaleureuse pour leur couple et leurs deux garnements. Et cette petite maison de campagne aux allures rustiques avait été leur coup de cœur. Elle n'était ni imposante, ni minuscule et le grand bonus se trouvait dans le grand jardin à l'arrière de la maison, qui donnait sur l'une des plus grands forets du pays. Il n'y avait rien de mieux que de se réveiller, aller sur son patio, un grand café crème en main, regardant les écureuils et les renards gambader entre les arbres. C'était ça, les plus grandes richesses de la vie.

En parlant de vie, Misaki avait par ailleurs bien réussit la sienne. À la fin de ses années de Lycée, elle avait décidé de devenir quelqu'un. Pas simplement la femme du grand Usui, mais devenir quelqu'un par ses propres moyens. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle avait refusé la première demande en mariage de ce dernier. Ils étaient trop jeunes de son point de vue et puis… Elle voulait lui prouver qu'elle pouvait être à sa hauteur. À la hauteur de son nom. Takumi avait soupirer à ses dires, mais il comprenait. Lui aussi d'ailleurs ne voulait pas être que l'héritier de l'entreprise familiale. Il avait donc continué également des études de son côté, non sans avoir mis une bague de fiançailles au doigt de Misaki. Maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus la surveiller, il devait bien marquer son territoire. Sur ce point, la demoiselle n'avait pas eu le choix. Ils avaient donc passé plusieurs années chacun dans leur domaine respectif avant d'obtenir le diplôme le plus haut, le poste le plus prestigieux. Misaki était sortit major de promo, un magnifique diplôme de droit en poche et une grande maison d'avocat l'avait déjà pris sous son aile dû à ses précédents stages. Elle était petit à petit devenue l'une des plus grandes avocates du pays, la plus connue. Elle, une simple fille de basse famille… Elle ne pouvait être plus fière de son travail. Takumi, lui, avait obtenu haut la main son diplôme d'Etat de docteur. Il s'était d'ailleurs spécialisé en pédiatrie, obtenant un poste fixe à l'hôpital. Quand leur vie fut parfaite et rudement bien menée, ils finirent enfin par se mariés. Misaki hérita donc du nom de sa époux et la une des journaux ne faisait que relatée ce grand mariage où les trois plus grandes familles japonaise s'était réunies. Inori et Tora, mariés depuis quelques années déjà, avaient apporté leur petit monstre, un jeune bambin de deux ans, qui semblait être la copie conforme de sa mère. C'était d'ailleurs le petit bout de chou qui avait apporter les alliances à sa marraine, que vous avez bien compris est Misaki. La fête battait son plein, révélant plusieurs grandes nouvelles. Comme le couple de Suzuna, la petite sœur de Misaki et Hinata. Cela ne choquait personne à dire vrai. Tout comme l'avait été la révélation du couple Sakura et Kuga, la star de rock du groupe UxMishi, quelques années auparavant. Le couple qui avait le plus étonné Misaki était celui de Honoka, son ancienne collègue du maid Latte et Aoi, le neveu de sa patronne. Cela avait étonnés tous le monde, dû à leur différence d'âge, au gouts spéciaux en matière d'habillement d'Aoi, mais surtout car ils n'étaient pas vraiment très compatibles… Mais les sourires et les disputes innocentes qu'ils se lançaient semblaient prouver à tous qu'ils avaient tords. Ils étaient vraiment très proches et très amoureux… Le mariage de Misaki et Takumi fut des plus merveilleux et quelques mois plus tard, ce fut la petite Sara qui pointa le bout de son nez. Et deux ans plus tard, ce fut au tour de Rui de la rejoindre, agrandissant ce tableau de famille qui était déjà si parfait.

Misaki essaya de fouiller dans son sac pour en sortir ses clefs de maison, sans succès… Son paquet était bien trop lourd et elle grognait en essayant de maintenir l'équilibre du cadeau d'une seule main. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'attendre trop longtemps, que de petits bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre à la dérobé. Ce fut un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns qui apparut un énorme sourire aux lèvres en voyant Misaki sur le pas de la porte.

\- Maman ! Tu es rentrée, _hurla le petit garçon à plein poumon avant de s'agripper aux jambes de sa mère pour la câliner._

Misaki ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un sourire conquis par la tendresse de son fils de huit ans. C'était vraiment l'une des prunelles de ses yeux.

\- Bonsoir mon coeur, _répondit-elle sans pour autant pouvoir l'étreindre._ Maman va juste poser le paquet de Sara pour pouvoir te câliner très fort.

Le petit garçon la laissa faire, fermant la porte derrière sa maman avant de se précipiter dans les bras de sa mère quand celle-ci fut débarrasser du paquet. Sara et Jiro, le fils d'Inori et Tora, ne tardèrent pas à venir à l'encontre du plus jeune de la fille Usui.

\- Rue, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le couloi… _commença Sara avant d'apercevoir sa mère qui câlinait son petit frère._ Maman !

Misaki ne se fit pas prier pour câliner également son ainée, puis son filleul. Tous ce remue-ménage réussit à tirer le propriétaire des lieux du salon. Un grand sourire apparut sur son visage quand il aperçut sa femme. Il l'embrassa furtivement, ne pouvant approfondir le baiser dû aux enfants qui chahutaient à leur côté, tirant sur la chemise de leur mère. Bon sang… cette femme lui avait vraiment trop manqué. Misaki fut tirer par son ainée dans le couloir, alors que Takumi ramassa le paquet qu'il apporta près des autres sur la grande table du salon. Tous le monde étaient réunis pour l'anniversaire de Sara, les amis comme la famille. Tora ne put s'empêcher de faire un commentaire comme à son habitude, c'était plus fort que lui.

\- Et bien, on attendait plus que toi dis donc. Tu te fais désirer maintenant, _s'amusa-t-il en regardant d'un œil protecteur sa femme qui parlait avec Sakura, son ventre bien rond indiquant leur deuxième enfant._

\- Il y en a qui ne font pas semblant de travailler que veux-tu, _dit-elle pour le charrier._

Le jeune homme lui fit une grimace alors qu'elle continua de saluer sa famille et ses amis qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis une bonne semaine. Son métier était génial, mais quand elle était envoyée au loin c'était toujours très dur… Elle se pencha à nouveau vers sa fille au milieu de la pièce, alors que Takumi éteignait les lumières. Elle mit le grand paquet sur la table basse face à sa fille ainée, dévoilant le contenu de la boite : un grand fraisier, avec une plaque en nougatine où l'on pouvait lire "Joyeux anniversaire Sara pour tes 10 ans." La jeune fille regarda sa mère, des étoiles dans les yeux. C'était son gâteau favori et sa mère était revenue exprès pour le lui offrir, pour passer du temps avec elle.

\- Bon anniversaire mon ange, _murmura-t-elle à son ainée, la voix emplie d'émotion._

FIN


End file.
